The Foundation - Pandora's Box
by Rocky Cadena
Summary: Secure, Contain, Protect. The SCP Foundation is a secretive organization that is dedicated to finding all anomalous and supernatural objects in the world, for study and containment to protect humanity from the dangers they pose. Sergeant Michael Yair, a former member of Delta Force is recruited into this Foundation after losing his fireteam to one of these anomalous creatures...
1. Act I

The Foundation - Pandora's Box

ACT I

An Angel Lives

Written by RX Cadena

Celestial Wing


	2. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

ACT I

Chapter I

[Prologue]

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 17:44:07 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"Hello SCP 040-1k." greeted a doctor as he entered an interrogation room; before him, seated at the table was a humanoid creature.

It stood roughly five feet, eight inches, had a single white feathered wing, dark black hair and icy blue eyes, had the appearance of a young man in his early twenties, and was dressed in standard MTF uniform, only with blue digital camo instead of black.

"How are you feeling today?" the doctor asked as he took a seat in front of the creature.

SCP 040-1k looked up at the doctor with his icy cold blue eyes, the serious look they had shot a cold shiver down the doctor's spine.

"Uh, your wounds seem to have healed up nicely." The doctor added.

"Tch, can't say the same for the kid." 040-1k replied, a hint of anger and distaste present in the SCP's voice.

"I'm sorry about what happened-

"My ass!" 040-1k said, interrupting the doctor.

The doctor was silent for a minute, then asked, "040-1k, what happened?"

The creature shot a scornful look at the doctor who looked down somewhat fearful of the creature sitting before him.

"You know what the fuck happened!" 040-1k shouted. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for the goddamn Foundation!"

It was quiet again as the two sat in the room, the ticking of a clock on the wall being the only thing that broke the silence.

"040-1k, we need to hear your side of what happened, for the record." The doctor said. "History is doomed to repeat itself if we do not learn from it."

SCP 040-1k glared at the human with those icy cold eyes then replied, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning?" the doctor said. "How did the Foundation find you?"

"They didn't." 040-1k replied.

The doctor was confused by this reply then asked, "What do you mean?"

"I just happened to land in their custody by chance." 040-1k said.

"Care to explain?"

Mission Report

June 7, [Expunged] – 23:24:56 – Afghanistan

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair, Callsign – Arch Angel

1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta

I had heard all kinds of horror stories from the other soldiers, but I never believed any of them until that fateful day; I thought that they were all just stories made up to mess with the rookies and freak them out.

We had been sent on an assignment in Afghanistan, ISIS had been operating in the area, planting IEDs along the roads to fuck our guys, but our primary target was a village near the mountains; UAV recon reported suspicious activity coming from there.

I had ordered my team to dig some fox holes for the night, I was on watch while the men slept, I'll tell you staying up late at night in the middle of a stinking desert is creepy enough, but that night, that night takes the cake.

After scanning the horizon for activity, I retreated into my own foxhole to take out my phone and log onto Facebook. My brother's kid just turned eight, and went to the skating ring for his birthday, sent me the video of him trying on his skates for the first time and learning the ropes.

I paused the video every two minutes or so to do another scan of the horizon and keep my ears open for anything out of the ordinary, while also squashing any scorpions that wander into my fox hole.

Eventually my shift came to an end, and my buddy took over so that I could get some sleep. It wasn't easy with all the sand getting everywhere but I eventually got comfortable and started to doze off.

I was of Israeli descant, my mother migrated to the United States with her mother when she was a little girl; she met my father in high school who was an American in Army ROTC. They couldn't keep it in their pants when they were in high school, so I was born soon after they graduated, and my father enlisted for the 75th Ranger Regiment.

My father came home when I turned eight, best birthday ever growing up. He had an artificial leg when he came home, but he was alive, and happy to be home with his family. As I grew up, I dreamed of following my father, and his father's footsteps.

Father's side of the family had a long history of military service, grandfather served in Vietnam, and great grandfather served in the Battle of the Bulge during World War II and in the Korean War.

That's why I enlisted into Delta Force, to serve as my father and his predecessors did before me and fight the good fight; of course, I had no idea what kind of fight waited for me in the future nor did I expect to end up where I am today.

As I'm snoozing, I felt the butt of one of the men's rifle bump my boot; I open my eyes and see the corporal standing over me.

"Need something corporal?" I asked.

"Uh, yes sir, Sarge. Did Henry tell you where he went? I'm supposed to take over his shift."

I immediately jump up and look around for the Lance Corporal, Henry. He was that one guy in the group who was known for doing stupid shit, so it didn't surprise me that much that he wondered off without telling me.

I get on the infrared scope and scan the horizon for the kid or enemy tangos around us, but it was clean, nothing in sight for yards.

"Henry where the fuck are you!?" I growled into my radio.

Nothing.

"Henry if you're out there you better respond right now!" I ordered.

This time I got a reply, but what I heard made my gut sink with dread and the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"Henry if you're out there you better respond right now!"

I thought it was Henry mocking me at first, but as I took it in I realized that it sounded exactly like me, as if my voice had somehow bounced back through the radio.

"Henry where the fuck are you!?"

My heart rate began to elevate as I turned to the corporal, that voice, it sounded too much like me. Who was that on the other side of the radio, why are they with Henry?

"Wake the men, we got trouble." I muttered as I locked and loaded my weapon, an M4 Carbine loaded with a red dot EOTech scope and laser sight to paint targets.

"Harpy 1-2, this is Broadsword 3-1 Actual, come in, over." I whispered into the radio.

A pause then a reply.

"Roger Broadsword 3-1, Lima Charlie."

"Harpy 1-2, I have a man MIA and unknown persons transmitting on his radio, break." I began. "We can't see anything from our position, can see anything from up there?"

Harpy 1-2 was the callsign for an MQ-9 Reaper UAV operator that had been assigned with providing aerial reconnaissance and air support for us for the mission.

"Uh, negative Broadsword, thermal is clean, not a soul in sight." Harpy 1-2 replied.

You'd think that would be good to hear, but that just made me even more nervous. Henry was missing, nothing was showing up on the thermal, so where they hell did that kid go?

"Alright, Harpy 1-2, we're Oscar Mike, out." I said as I stood up in my foxhole the men following my lead.

"Roger that, good hunting Broadsword."

I pulled the infrared goggles down over my eyes as the men and I marched out across the desert sands searching for the kid. I was on edge, I could hear my heart pounding in my head as I scanned the horizon for any movement that might suggest the location of an enemy foot mobile or Henry.

After marching about maybe five miles, we spotted the village that we had been sent out to investigate. We set down within some rocks to observe the village for activity or signs of Henry, that's when one of my guys spotted something.

"Oh shit!" the Private muttered half terrified. "Did you fucking see that?"

I took the binoculars down from my eyes to look at the Private then asked, "What did you see?"

"Over there, to our 2:00." The kid replied pointing.

I brought the binoculars up to my eyes again and scanned the area in that direction but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything, what did you see?" I asked.

"I don't know Sarge, it was like some fucking lizard thing!" the Private said, clearly distressed.

"It was probably just a Monitor Lizard man, chill out." The corporal said.

"No fuck that! It was some creepy ugly ass lizard thing!"

"Quit messing around man, Henry is missing, we need to find him."

"I'm not fucking around! I know what I saw!"

The Private was clearly very distressed and terrified by whatever he saw, so I knew he wasn't messing around. Whatever he saw was probably a night time predator, and my gut told me that there was a chance that whatever it was, might have something to do with Henry's disappearance.

I was starting to get pretty nervous myself, and every fiber of my body was screaming at me to get out of there, something I should've done, but instead I pushed those thoughts aside then stood up and told the men, "Form up, we're going in."

"What!? What about that lizard thing!?" the Private asked.

"I don't know what you saw Private." I said as I stood up. "But if it's dangerous, then we're killing it."

That seemed to spark some courage into the kid as he mustered up the courage to stand up with me and the team. If I wasn't concerned, then why should he?

We all stood up and marched across the desert towards the village with our weapons at the ready searching for any movement or signs of Henry. Once we arrived at the village we began to sweep through each house, quickly but quietly. I noticed that the kid's weapon was shaking slightly as he looked around paranoid, looking for whatever the hell it was that he saw.

"Relax Private." I said to the kid. "There's more of us then are of it, if we see it, we'll kill it."

The Private nodded and calmed down a bit, but was still clearly distressed, whatever it was, has scared the shit out of him, and that was beginning to scare me a little too. We checked each room for signs of ISIS activity, we found some AK-74s, unlit Molotov cocktails and other clear signs that ISIS was using the village as a staging area, but we also found other things, things that were off.

We found a breakfast meal that must've been a week old, the bread was hard as a rock, and the coffee was bitter cold, there was a thick layer of dust on the shelves and a copy of the Quran; whoever was occupying this village, probably hadn't been there in a long time.

As we continued searching, we heard a blood curdling scream, it was Henry's voice. I get on the radio and call out to him.

"Henry! Henry is that you!" I yell into the radio; no reply.

"Come on kid, talk to me, say something."

I got a reply, but it wasn't Henry, it was my voice again, "Henry is that you?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, my heart rate elevated to where I could hear it inside my head. I got the radio again, this time to contact Harpy 1-2.

"Harpy 1-2, do you see anything up there?" I asked.

"Negative, scope is clear."

That intel scared the hell out of me, who was that on Henry's radio? Why aren't they showing up on the thermal? Are we walking right into an ambush? Too many unknowns, but I couldn't just leave the kid behind.

"Stay sharp people." I whispered nervously to the men; I fought myself to keep my hands from shaking as we exited the house and carefully started to sweep the village.

As we explored the village I began to feel this eerie sense of, "familiarity", I brush it off and focus on trying to find the kid whispering his name occasionally, until we find a trail of blood leading deeper into the village.

We followed it to its source, that's where my heart sank. It lead to a pool of blood, with a torn tattered uniform, and a pair of dog tags laying in it; it was Henry.

"Oh no." one of the men muttered as I picked up the kid's tags.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know." I replied as I put the tags away in a pocket on my uniform. "But we will avenge him."

At that moment I heard the Private breathing erratically, one of the men turns to see what was wrong then I hear them say, "Oh shit."

I froze and slowly reached for the grip of my M4, swallowing heavily as my heart rate and adrenaline levels rose. I quickly stand up and turn around to face what my team was looking at, and before us, standing 30 yards away from us, was a creature I had never seen before.

It was buttass ugly, had four legs, a mouth full of nightmarish teeth, razor sharp spines on its back, and it spoke!

"Henry, is that you?" is said in my voice.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Shoot it!" I ordered as I raised my rifle.

The monster charged as my team raised their weapons to shoot the damn thing, I unloaded an entire magazine into it before it closed in on the Private. He cried out in terror as it bit onto his leg and tore it off.

The Corporal fired the undermounted shotgun he had attached to his FN SCAR-H which did enough harm to make the creature retreat. He quickly grabbed the Private and dragged him, blood pouring from his torn leg, leaving behind a bloody trail behind them.

"Oh my god! My leg! Oh god my leg!" the kid cried out.

"We're getting you out of here! Just hang on!" I shouted as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Broadsword 2-1 Actual, I got multiple bogeys closing in on your position, recommend you get dug in over!"

"Roger Harpy 1-2, be advised you are clear to go weapons free, danger close!" I replied.

"Roger, weapons free, danger close, take cover!"

We pulled the kid into a house as Harpy 1-2 rains down the hurting on the damn things, we see the missiles fly down from the sky and slam into different area of the village around us, obliterating houses and other structures outside. The house shook, the walls giving in but still stood, and the windows all shattered.

I peek outside through a broken window and see most of the village has been leveled, and Harpy 1-2 gets on the radio.

"Broadsword 2-1 Actual, be advised I'm heading back to rearm, Para-Rescue is inbound, ETA five minutes."

I look to the kid who's bleeding out in the Corporal's arms, "He's not going to make it sir."

"You tell those PJs to get their asses out here double time!" I shouted over the radio as the Private struggles to stay conscious. "Look at me Private, we're going to get you out of here, alright, stay with me!"

At that moment something came crashing through the weakened walls of the house, it was one of those things! It snapped it jaws, biting onto the Corporal's head and pulling it free from his body.

"No!" I shouted as I fired my weapon into the monster as it ran off with the Corporal's head.

I hear another blood curdling cry behind and I turn around to see the Lance Corporal getting mauled by another one of those things which had forced its way through of the many broken windows.

My position was comprised and overrun, I grab the Private who fires his sidearm an USP .45 at the creature while I drag him away into the next room.

"Sarge." The Private says weakly. "My rifle."

I look to the kid's M4 which has an undermounted M203 grenade launcher, and take it off him. One of those monsters pokes it head around the corner at the end of the hallway and I greet it with a 40mm grenade round.

The damn thing's head blows off, killing it. I grab another round off the Private which I load into the weapon, discarding the spend 40mm shell as I did. Another one shows up and I greet with another 40mm round this time blowing the front of half of it to pieces, leaving behind a gory mess.

I grab the Private and drag him out through the back door to a more secure location, I see that Harpy 1-2 managed to destroy most of the creatures, chunks and gory bits of the creatures were scattered everywhere, but evidently a few managed to survive.

Another emerged from the house we just left I hastily grab another 40mm off the Private and reload the M203 then shoot the creature which quickly retreats back into the house, narrowly dodging my shot.

I grab the Private to move again but see that he was now motionless, the hand holding his sidearm resting to his side and his weapon free from his grip.

"I'm sorry." I said to the kid as I took his 40mms off him along with his tags.

I retreat to a small church which had been partially destroyed by Harpy 2-1, I sprint towards the build, jumping up, planting my boot against the wall then using the muscles in my thigh to push myself up to grab onto the ledge of a hole created in the wall. I pulled myself up then turned around to face the damn monsters coming after me and shoot one of them with the M203, killing the damn thing.

I jumped down from my position into the church and place some claymores down a few yards away from the wall behind me, then sprint upstairs where I can get a got angle on the predicted point of entry.

Those monsters force their way through the wall as I had anticipated and the first one is taken out by my claymores while the second is obliterated by my M203, nothing but a soup of meat and blood remained of the damn thing.

The others scatter after seeing what happened to their two friends, so I move to reposition myself. They find another way into the building and make their way upstairs to where I'm at, I load in my last 40mm as they make their way to me.

"Bring it you ugly motherfuckers." I said as I raised my weapon.

I squeeze the trigger firing the 40mm into the first one and killing it in gory shower of blood and meat, the second one charges me ready to snap its jaws onto me. I jump over the railing grabbing onto the ledge before dropping down to let myself fall to the ground below, breaking my fall with a roll coming to a complete stop on all fours.

I hurry back outside through the hole the creatures made then ran to the house that I had left, passing up the Private's body as I did. I ran back into the house then rummaged through all the stuff that ISIS had left behind, breakfast meals might go bad, but alcohol still stays strong. I grabbed the unlit Molotov cocktail then head back outside in time to see the monsters crawl out the church through that hole in the wall.

I took out a flash grenade, pulled the pin then threw it at the monsters as I turned away. I hear a brief bang followed by a deafening ringing sound in my ears, I turn around to face the creatures who have been disoriented from being blinded and deafened by the flash grenade, leaving them vulnerable.

Igniting the Molotov with a set of matches I grabbed from the house, I raised the bottle then threw the incendiary bomb at the two monsters. The Molotov struck the nearest one consuming it in a mass of fire as it screamed a nightmarish yell.

There was still one more left, and I could see the search lights of two helicopters in the distance. I was out of 40mm I had just used my only Molotov, but I still had one more trick up my sleeve to kill this monster.

The creature regained its bearings and started coming after me again as I fired my M4 at the damn thing. The 5.56 ammo had very little effect on the creature if anything it only annoyed it, but I wasn't trying to kill it with my M4, I was trying to lure it closer.

It came with range as it opened its nightmarish jaws to snap me up, I back away as I pull out an M67 fragmentation grenade off me, pull the pin and throw it like a baseball into the monster's mouth. Quickly I toss out another flash grenade then dive for cover behind a small brick garden bed.

The loud explosion shook the ground followed by chunks of meat and blood raining everywhere around me. I peek out from cover just in time to hear the rotors of two helicopters approaching the area, assuming it was the Pararescue team Harpy called in, I toss out a red flare to mark the LZ for pick up then reload my M4, just in case any nearby ISIS militants come to investigate the fighting that just took place.

The helicopter hover over the area for a minute then slowly descend and land a few yards out in front of me, the rotor blades kicking up the sand as it did. I begin to walk over as the soldiers inside step out then raise their weapons at me.

"Hold it right there!" one of them ordered.

I stop in my tracks as the sand clears and reveals to me the soldiers, they weren't PJs, they looked more like British SAS, except they didn't have the SAS insignia on them instead they had MTF on them.

"Command, this is Mobile Task Force Gamma-14, all instances of SCP 939 have been terminated." One of them said, speaking into a radio.

"That was phenomenally quick Gamma-14, are you certain?" a voice replied on the radio.

"Yes sir, they were terminated before we arrived."

"What? How?"

"There's a soldier here sir, Delta Force by the looks of him, he appears to have killed them all."

"Bring him back to base to debriefing, I want to know how a single soldier was able to terminate an nest of SCP 939 instances on his own."


	3. Chapter 2 Yair

ACT I

Chapter II

Yair

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 17:58:44 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"I'm confused, what does Sergeant Michael Yair have to do with you?" asked the interviewer.

"He has everything to do with me." SCP 040-1k replied shooting a look at the human with his icy cold eyes.

"How?"

"Because I am, Michael Yair." The SCP, Michael Yair said.

The interviewer looked at Michael with shock and disbelief, then asked, "What? How? You look nothing like Yair!"

"You have that fucking statue to thank for that." Michael replied.

"Statue? You mean SCP 173?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"How? SCP 173 has never been recorded to do something like, like this to anyone!"

"Well it wasn't the one that actually did this to me, but it was the one that caused me to become like this."

"What do you mean?"

Incident Record

June 11, [Expunged] – 08:22:16 – Site [Expunged]

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair – Callsign, Arch-Angel

After what happened in Afghanistan, I recruited into the SCP Foundation, a secret organization that seeks out, studies, and contains all anomalous and supernatural objects and creatures called, SCPs. Those things I fought in Afghanistan were known as SCP 939, a type of predatory SCP, and according to research staff there were other instances of them in the wild around the globe.

I was more than happy to join their ranks to hunt down the rest of the ugly fuckers, especially after what happened to my fire team, but there were periods where I had no assignments and often found myself quite bored.

One day I was passing by one of the few SCPs that was somewhat safe, and non-hostile, SCP 294. It was some sort of beverage machine that literally offered anything the user requested from it. Research staff and MTF personnel have gotten all kinds of things from this thing, from simple things like hot cocoa and Corona, to more exotic things like the blood of a Dodo bird and a T-Rex.

They kept the thing in the cafeteria with two other MTF agents standing guard by it to make sure some idiot doesn't punch in anything besides food or beverages into without clearance; the last time that happened, one of the staff members was hospitalized.

I walked up to the machine where the guards assigned to it where playing a game of checkers, they looked up from their game to look at me as I approached.

"Sergeant Yair." They said greeting me.

"Gentlemen." I replied returning the greeting.

"So what you getting sir?" one of them asked as I took out two quarters from my pocket.

"Just a cup of soup." I replied as I pushed the two quarters into the machine's coin slot.

The machine accepts the coins and I type into the keyboard mounted on the face of the machine, "Mama's best soup".

The machine comes to life, making a whirring sound as it vibrated loudly then dispensed a cup which it began to fill with chicken soup. When the machine finished, I picked up the cup and took in a deep whiff of the fragrance emitting from the soup then took a sip; it was my mother's cooking. Never did figure out her secret to what made her soup so damn good, but thanks to SCP 294, I didn't need to.

I took a seat at one of the tables to enjoy my cup of soup while I took out my PDA to check if I had any assignments; I had none. Although there was a report from one of the janitorial staff claiming to have sighted SCP 1048 somewhere in the facility.

SCP 1048 is a typical brown teddy bear in appearance but what makes this one so anomalous is its curious and disturbing ability to build sentient copies of itself using any type of material it can gather, it also theorized to be capable of duplicating items.

I usually ignored those reports since the damn thing was usually long gone before I arrive. Still, the O-5 council has asked me to capture it should I get the chance and terminate its counterparts.

Unlike most MTF agents I was not assigned to a team, instead I was a lone wolf that was assigned to any team that requested my assistance in terminating SCPs or if the O-5 council highly recommended my expertise on a mission. I had quite an astonishing natural talent for terminating, SCPs that reoccur in the wild specifically, such as 939 and 617, it's because of this talent of mine that I've been asked to deal with 1048 should I get the opportunity.

Anyways I continue to enjoy my cup of soup until the intercom comes online.

"Staff Sergeant Yair, designation Arch-Angel, report to the containment chamber of SCP 457."

I wasn't that thrilled to be disturbed while enjoying my cup of soup, but then again was I bored out of my mind, so I didn't care. I got up taking my soup with me as I made my way towards the containment chamber of 457. I was granted a level 4 clearance card due to my expertise in SCP termination so getting around the facility wasn't that much an issue for me.

After navigating the labyrinth like halls and corridors and riding a few elevators I eventually found my way to the containment chamber of SCP 457. I swiped my level 4 clearance card on the door which beeped as the light turned green and the door opened, granting me entry.

"Yair reporting in." I said as I walked into the room. "What needs killing?"

"Nothing sergeant, we felt it be best to conduct this interview under your supervision." One of the research staff replied.

The room had an MTF team present along with three research staff one of which was looking through a blast shielded window that looked into the containment chamber of the being known as SCP 457.

SCP 457 was a Euclid class SCP which was a large mass of sentient fire, it's very aggressive and will attack humans if it can and seeks only to feed on any flammable materials to increase its size.

"Hello? Can you speak?" one of the researchers asked speaking to the Blaze.

"Yes." Replied the Blaze.

I was quite astonished to hear the things speak, I had no idea this SCP was capable of speech.

"Good, would you mind answering a few questions?"

The Blaze did not reply.

"Uh, okay. How do you feel about being confined?"

I thought that was a stupid question to ask, how the hell do you think someone would feel about locked in an empty room?

"Dislike, no fuel, no air." The Blaze replied.

"But we've provided you with adequate fuel to survive."

"Cannot burn, no fuel." The Blaze added.

"Are you saying that you cannot grow?"

"Grow? Need. Must grow." The Blaze replied as it began to walk around the containment chamber.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry."

"Do you feel anything besides hunger?"

The Blaze did not reply, instead it just approached the blast resistant window the researcher was standing behind.

"How do you feel about humans?"

"They burn." The Blaze replied as it walked closer to the window.

"How do you feel about fuel?"

Another stupid question.

"It burns." The Blaze replied as it walked up to the window and place what I assume was hand on the window's surface.

"Please step away from the window."

The Blaze didn't respond nor step away from the window like it was asked to.

"How do you feel about water?" the researcher asked as another researcher pushed a button on the keyboard in front of them.

Immediately the sprinklers came on giving the Blaze a very light drizzle of water which seemed to have hurt it a bit as it shrieked in pain.

"Step away from the window or we will reduce your size!"

The Blaze stepped away as it snarled, snapped, and crackled.

"Do you understand? Stay away from the window and you will not be soaked."

The Blaze did not reply, it stayed quiet for a minute before taking a few steps closer to the window but keeping its distance.

"Do you understand!?"

"Want fuel. Want air. Must burn. Must burn! Must burn!" The Blaze said it began to walk around its containment chamber, searching the walls and ceiling.

"There's no way out." The researcher said.

Noticing the SCP's behavior, I grabbed the grip of my rifle an M4 Carbine which was armed with an undermounted M203 grenade launcher, red dot EOTech scope, and laser designator; it was the same rifle the Private gave me before he died.

"What is it doing?" the researchers asked each other. "Is it looking for a way ou-

Without warning the room exploded, the force of the explosion knocked me back over in my chair. A deafening ringing sound overwhelmed my sense of hearing as I stumbled up to my feet, the room had small patches of fire from the explosion, the blast resistant window was now destroyed, and the researcher who stood behind it now laid on the ground nearby unresponsive.

I looked around and noticed the containment breach alarm light was flashing. My hearing returned to me slowly and heard the containment breach alarm sounding as the intercom came on.

"SCP 457 has broken containment! Any available MTF teams respond!"

Gunfire was heard from outside and I realized that the MTF team that had also been present was no longer in the room with me. I fought to ignore the throbbing pain in my head as I made my way to the door, command coming on the radio as I approached the door.

"Arch-Angel, come in, where are you!?"

"I'm here, I read you loud and clear." I replied as I swiped my level 4 card to open the door.

"SCP 457 has broken containment, we need you to get in there and neutralize it!"

"I'm aware of the situation, I'm already at the scene." I replied as I stepped outside into the hallway and spotted the Blaze engaged with MTF agent further down the hall.

"Good luck sergeant."

I locked and loaded my M4 and opened up the M203 launcher on my weapon and loaded a 40mm round which had an ice blue tint. After I joined up with the foundation I've been making additions to the M4 the Private gave me, I closed the chamber of the M203 and took aim for the Blaze which was occupied with the other MTF agents who keeping it at bay with CO2 based fire extinguishers.

After taking in the distance and judging the angle of my shot I pulled the trigger. The 40mm landed short of its target, but the surprise it had inside still managed to get the Blaze who hissed and shirked in pain as liquid nitrogen exploded from the 40mm, the vapors cooling the air around it and weakening the Blaze; 40mm cryo-bombs, made them myself.

The Blaze hissed as it turned to face me as I hurried to reload the M203. I took out a small brick of C4 on me then tossed it out in front of me as I started walking back and resuming to reload my weapon.

The Blaze charged at me, tendrils of red hot flames reaching out threatening to consume me. I took out the detonator for the C4 and hit the trigger, as I looked away, and the ground shook from the following explosion.

I looked back to face the Blaze as I closed the chamber of the M203 and saw that explosion from the C4 had snuffed the Blaze's flames, greatly reducing its size by 50%. I raised my M4 again and pulled the trigger shooting the cryo-bomb directly at the Blaze smothering it in cryo-vapors and reducing its size in further as it shrieked and wailed in despair.

The Blaze was now just a mere torch, a little candle flame compared to what I had seen the researchers conversing with. I marched over I emptied the M203, discarding the spent 40mm shell to feed a new one into the chamber.

"Damn SCPs." I muttered as I closed the M203 and took aim for the Blaze, ready to put it down.

"Sergeant! Stop!" one of the researchers shouted. "If you pull that trigger you'll destroy it!"

"That's the idea." I replied coldly.

"No, do not destroy 457, we need it for study!"

"Study? For what? You saw what it can do, what it had to say, there's nothing more to learn from this damn thing."

"I'm warning you Sergeant Yair, if you terminate that SCP, you'll be terminated along with it!"

At that moment the other MTF agents present all raised their weapons and pointed them at me, ready to shoot. I looked around me and saw that I was mostly surrounded, I could've easily gotten to cover and eliminate my aggressors, but that would've been a waste.

"Fine." I said lowering my M4 and slinging it over my shoulder. "The damn thing can live."

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 18:07:23 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"So you tried to kill SCP 457?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes." Michael replied.

"And they punished you by exposing you to 173?"

"No, that comes later." Michael said. "I'm just telling what happens to lead up to that point."

"Alright, so what happened next?"

"I got reported to the O-5 for misconduct."

Entry Log

June 11, [Expunged] – 09:01:06 – Site [Expunged]

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair – Callsign, Arch-Angel

I had been summoned to the stand before the O-5 council, it wasn't uncommon for them summon me, if there was an SCP that was giving them trouble or had a mission that involved an SCP needing termination I was there go to guy.

However, this time I was not summoned to receive a mission from the O-5, one of the research staff told on me like a little girl in preschool.

"Sergeant Yair." One of the O-5 members began. "You have been summoned before us for question regarding the containment breach incident that occurred with SCP 457. Any questions you answer untruthfully or intel you withhold from us can result in a discharge from the Foundation or Termination, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I replied sharply as I stood at attention before them. I wasn't in the Army anymore, but old habits die hard.

"Good. Today at about 08:40, you arrived at the scene of the containment breach yes?"

"I don't know about the time sir, but I was called upon ahead of time to supervise an interview 457 and research staff." I replied.

"But you were there when the containment breach was declared correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, and you engaged SCP 457?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you successfully neutralize it?"

"No sir."

The O-5 paused a moment as they looked at each other then asked, "No? Care to explain sergeant?"

"I had used a combination of C4 and my custom made Cryo-bombs to reduce the SCP down to a pathetic little camp fire, but before I could finish the job, one of the research staff got in the way." I replied explaining.

The O-5 all began talking amongst themselves before asking another question, "Who instructed you to terminate 457?"

"You all due sir. You told me to neutralize it." I replied.

The O-5 all looked at each then said, "Sergeant when we sent you instructed you neutralize 457, we meant for you reestablish containment, not terminate it."

"With all due respect sir, what difference does it make?" I asked. "That SCP has proven itself beyond a reasonable doubt that it's too dangerous to keep around, and it's a burden to Foundation resources, how much fuel and petroleum have you all invested into that thing?"

"We need to study it sergeant."

"What for? There's nothing to learn about some monster that lives only to burn everything in sight. These SCPs are dangerous sir, and need to be destroyed, keeping them around only puts us and the rest of the world at risk."

The O-5 again talked amongst themselves, this time arguing with one another for a few minutes before finally come to an agreement.

"Sergeant Yair, normally an incident like this would result in a discharge or in some cases, termination. However, because you are one of our most valuable assets, we are instead choosing to reassign you for the next three months."

I was quite as I listened to the O-5 explain to me the details of my punishment.

"You will not be assigned to any hunter killer missions or any other assignments for the duration of your reassignment, unless granted approval by us, the O-5 council. Otherwise, you will be assigned to watching over SCP 040, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good, you are dismissed."

I nodded in a gesture of respect then did an about face to turn around and marched out of the room. I exited the room through a pair of doors which led to a small hallway where two MTF agents stopped me, then padded me down and scanned me with a metal detector; they knew I wouldn't do anything, but it was standard procedure.

"Alright sir, you're clear to go." The agents said.

I stepped out through the next set of doors where another MTF agent was stationed behind a bullet resistant window that had a small opening at the bottom for him to give and receive items.

"Here Sarge, your gear is in locker F-7." The agent said as he handed back my level 4 clearance card.

"Thank you." I replied accepting the card.

I walked down the hall and turned into the locker room where there were rows and columns of small lockers. Each row had 12 lockers, and each column was assigned a letter from A through F.

I went to the back of the room where column F was and found locker F-7. I swiped my clearance card on it which beeped as the light changed from red to green signaling that it was now unlocked.

After gearing back up I made my way to new my post, the containment chamber of SCP 040. I had never seen or visited this SCP before, so I got lost while searching for its containment chamber, fortunately some research staff who were familiar with it pointed me in the right direction.

Even with the help of the research staff I still got lost in the labyrinth like halls and corridors, but I eventually did find the containment chamber for SCP 040. It had a label on the side of the door which had a summary detailing this SCP which read, "SCP 040, Object Class: Euclid. Transfiguration SCP, Sentient, Humanoid." There were however two doors, with the label directly between them.

I noticed a research staff walking by and asked them, "Hey uh, which door is 040's containment chamber?"

"The one on the right."

"Do I need a hazmat suit?"

"Nah, she's harmless, you'll be fine."

The researcher left, and I reached out with my clearance card only to see that there was no electronic lock on the door, it was your traditional door with a knob. This baffled me, as this was a Euclid SCP yet all they had containing it, was your average door that you could buy from home depot!

I reached for the knob then turned it to open the door and stepped into the chamber. This however looked nothing like the containment chambers I was familiar with, it looked more like a child's bedroom, with a small bed, book shelves full of books, a TV with an Xbox One, box of Legos, with a few stuffed animals.

There was also an MTF agent standing in the room with me and a doctor who was examining the young girl who sat on the bed as the doctor shined a light into one of her eyes which had black sclera and yellow iris. She appeared to be ten years of age, had pinkish hair, heterochromia eyes, one eye was green the other with the black sclera and yellow iris and appeared to be Caucasian.

With her were some rather odd creatures, unlike anything I have seen before, but then again, in my line of work, that's pretty much the norm.

"See anything?" the doctor asked as he shined the flashlight into her black and yellow eye.

"No." the girl replied.

"Alright." The doctor said as he wrote down some notes in his journal before looking up at me. "Ah sergeant Yair, I heard that you were coming."

"Yeah, looks I'm going to be taking a break from SCP hunting for a while." I replied.

"So, which of these is 040?" I asked looking at the two creatures which appeared to be sleeping.

"This one." The doctor replied gesturing to the little girl.

"She's the SCP?" I asked astonished; I never heard of a human being classified as an SCP before.

"Yes, and those two are instances of SCP 040-1, they're her pets." The doctor replied.

I looked at the little girl unsure what to think of her, if she's an SCP then that means there's something anomalous about her, yet everyone acts like she's harmless, so I asked the doctor.

"What's so anomalous about her?"

"Well, she has the curious ability to, "transform" living creatures." The doctor replied.

"Transform? What do you mean?"

"I don't know how else to put it sergeant, she takes animals we know and changes them."

I looked at the odd creatures sleeping in the room with her, then back at her, "hmm, what's her name?"

The doctor paused for a minute before he finally replied, "Uh, she uh, doesn't have one. Besides Evolution's Child anyway."

"You're joking." I said.

The doctor didn't say anything back.

I turned to the kid then asked, "What's your name kiddo?"

"SCP 040." The girl replied innocently.

"Unbelievable."


	4. Chapter 3 040

ACT I

Chapter III

040

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 18:11:28 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"And so, I went from being an SCP killer, to a baby sitter." Michael said speaking to the interviewer.

"I see, how did that make you feel?" the interviewer asked.

"At the time, I was mad, I felt that the O-5 was more interested in collecting a library or zoo of freaks, and that my skills were being wasted; I was a soldier, not a nanny."

"You found 040's company unpleasant?" the interviewer asked.

"Oh no, I mean she got kind of annoying at times like all children do, but for the most part it was almost like a vacation, sometimes the experience felt like a preview of fatherhood; always wanted to have children of my own one day." Michael explained.

"Okay, I don't see where 173 fits into all this."

"I'm getting there."

"Alright then, so what was your experience with 040 like?"

Entry Log

June 12, [Expunged] – 10:31:01 – Site [Expunged]

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair, Callsign: Arch-Angel

It was my second day of babysitting the kid, and I was already bored out of my mind, but I guess the O-5 knew that would happen, torture by boredom. So I brought some books with me to help keep me occupied, but I'd rather much be doing P.T. or hunting dangerous SCPs.

Some of the books I had brought with me were Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, the Bible, Psychic Malevolence, and Halo Contact Harvest; I was currently reading the story of King David and Goliath in the Bible.

As I read, 040 received math lessons from one of the Foundation's staff members who was teaching her multiplication tables. School was dreadfully boring as I remembered it while growing up and made me quite thankful that I graduated.

"All done!" 040 said handing her tutor the sheet of math problem she just solved.

The tutor read over 040's answers then turned to the kid and replied, "Very good, you're catching on quickly."

"Yep!" the kid replied joyfully.

"Alright, well here's your homework for today, I'll be back tomorrow to do world history with you."

"What will we talk about tomorrow?" the kid asked curiously.

"Joan of Arc and the Hundred Years' War."

The tutor packed her stuff then made her to the door before stopping and turning to face me.

"Take care of her sergeant." She said to me.

"Whatever." I replied coldly.

The tutor left the room, leave me alone with kid. It was dead quiet in the room with only the ticking a wall mounted clock breaking the silence and the occasional sound of toys moving around from 040 taking a few toys from her toy chest.

After a while I noticed that all noise from 040's toys stopped and glanced up to see her curiously trying to look at the Bible in my hand.

"Excuse me mister, what book is that?" she asked pointing.

I looked up from my book to look at her, part of me wanted to tell her to fuck off, but the rest of me just couldn't. She might look like a freak and even have anomalous traits like an SCP, but I still saw a kid, and I'll never forget about my old fire team in Delta Force; they were just kids, they didn't deserve to go like that.

"It's the Bible kiddo." I replied answering 040's question.

"What's it about?" she asked.

"It's a collection of a great many tales." I replied.

"Like fairy tales?" she asked again.

I let out a brief laugh then replied, "Sort of."

"What are you reading right now?" 040 asked as she took a seat.

"The story of King David, and Goliath."

"Oh, is that the one where the boy pulls a sword from a rock?"

"No, that's King Arthur." I replied. "King David is a young shepherd who slew a giant named Goliath using only a slingshot."

"A slingshot!? 040 said in disbelief. "That's impossible! Slingshots are toys."

I laughed again then said, "This wasn't a toy slingshot, the one this kid used was made so that he could defend himself from wild cats and bandits and the rock he used were large stones from a river."

"But wouldn't the Goliath have armor? How can a rock beat that?" 040 asked.

"The armor didn't cover his face." I replied. "He shot that rock right into his face and either it pushed his nose bone back up into his brain, or crushed his forehead in."

"Oh." 040 said understanding.

It was quiet again for a minute or two, the clock being the only breaking the silence until 040 asked another question.

"What's your name mister?"

"Michael." I replied seeing no harm in sharing my name with the kid.

"Is your name really 040?" I asked.

"No, but that's what everyone here calls me, so."

"Well, you need a better name kiddo, cause a bunch of numbers is a terrible name for someone." I said, "That's something you do for prison inmates, not a kid like you.

"Can you give me a name?" the kid asked.

I thought for a minute as I tried to think of a name for the kid, but I couldn't think of anything. I looked towards her "pets" which were still sleeping then said, "Those things."

"Aren't they cute?" 040 asked.

"Uh, yeah, what are they?" I asked.

"Oh well, this one used to be a bird." 040 said pointing to the creature that had some sort of air bags on it. "That one used to be a dog, and this one used to be a cat." She added to pointing to the other then to what I had originally thought was a sweater under her orange D-class clothing.

"Wait, that sweater used to be a cat!?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep, he still feels as soft and fuzzy as he did before I worked on him, only he covers me and in return he get food from me through my blood." 040 explained.

"So it's a parasite." I said.

"No!" 040 replied defensively. "Parasites are ugly nasty things, he's cute, cuddly, and fuzzy, and he doesn't hurt me like a parasite would, parasites kill you and make you sick."

"Well then in that case, how about we call you… Eve?" I said waiting for the kid's approval; I asked because I'm not the one who'll be stuck with the name for the rest of my life.

"Eve…" the kid said thinking about it. "I kinda like that name, Eve."

"Alright then, I'll call you Eve from now on." I said.

"Okay!"

Another couple minute go by and I notice the kid, Eve, still sitting nearby so I asked, "Are you bored kiddo?"

"Yeah." She replied. "It's no fun being cooped up in here every day."

I knew what she meant, I was bored out of my fucking mind too, but her case was probably much worse. The Foundation wasn't exactly kid friendly, there were no playground or carnivals to take her too, and there wasn't exactly a whole lot of toys around the facility to entertain her, except…

"I think I know something you might like." I said closing the Bible and standing up. "Come on let's go."

I walked over to the door and opened it, holding it open so that Eve and walk through.

"Uh, the doctors said I'm not allowed to leave my room." Eve said hesitantly.

"The docs say a lot of stuff, trust me, as long as you stay close and don't wonder off, you'll be fine. Besides, it's not healthy for a kid to be cooped in their room 24/7." I replied.

Eve hesitated for a minute then slowly walked over to the door, when she got to the front entrance she grabbed onto my uniform as we stepped out into the hall; she looked like a little child following her father.

Some of the other MTF agents noticed and teased me about it.

"Hey Sarge, didn't know it was bring your daughter to work day!"

"Blow me." I retorted as I flipped them the finger.

They knew I was playing with them and they laughed in response, as I continued to escort Eve through the facility. She seldom ever got to see the facility outside her room, so she was quite intrigued by everything she saw around her.

"Oh, what's that?" Eve asked pointing.

I looked to see what she was pointing towards and saw the door with a sign that read, SCP 035, Object Class: Keter, accompanied by the picture of a comedy mask.

"Don't worry about that." I replied as I continued walking with Eve following.

"What is it?" Eve asked again.

"It's dangerous."

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 18:20:06 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"I see, so you're the one who gave 040 that name." the interviewer said.

"It's a helluva lot better than the shitty name you people gave her." Michael retorted.

"She's an SCP."

"She's a kid!"

"She's an SCP!"

Michael was quiet for a moment as he glared at the interviewer with an annoyed look in his eye then replied, "I can't believe that I used to be one of you people; a fucking asshole. Looking back, I'm glad the O-5 assigned me to watching over her, it changed me; in more way than one."

Experiment Log

June 12, [Expunged] – 11:03:47 – Site [Expunged]

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair, Callsign: Arch-Angel

We arrived at our destination, the containment chamber of SCP 387, otherwise known as the living Lego by Foundation Staff. I remember an experiment log I read a few weeks ago while off duty, researchers had brought in children to interact with this SCP to see what would happen.

Children played with them like any child would, but when they discovered the anomalous traits of 387, they proceeded to build themselves a small tank and a decepticon from the Transformers series to have a little death battle.

There haven't been many experiment since then with the exception of tossing in a Mega Blok in the containment chamber which had quiet an, interesting result. Unless you were a Mega Blok, this SCP was quite harmless and child friendly, so I brought Eve down here to do something different; I was also pretty sure the research staff might be curious to see what would happen if she interacted with 387.

"Excuse me Yair, but mind telling me what 040 is doing out of her room?" one of the researchers asked approaching me.

"Relax, she's with me, the O-5 have assigned me to be her keeper." I replied.

"Okay, well that doesn't explain why she's out here, never mind why she's here in 387's containment chamber."

"Come on, you guys have her cooped up in that room 24/7, you gotta let her walk around at some point."

"She's a Euclid class SCP!"

"She's harmless, she won't snap your neck if you blink, besides wouldn't you be interested in seeing what would happen if she interacted with 387?" I replied.

The researchers paused as they took in my suggestion, surprisingly it never dawned on them to have Eve, an SCP who is a kid, interact with 387, a bunch of Legos; sometimes I wonder if those 12 years in college actually paid off.

They all talked amongst themselves then got on the phone to talk with someone, one of the administrator staff I presume.

"Mr. Michael, what's going on?" Eve asked tugging at my uniform.

"Don't worry kiddo, they're just getting their boss's permission, so you can play with the toys they have here." I replied.

"What kind of toys?" Eve asked.

"You'll see."

The researchers hung up the phone then came back to speak to us.

"Alright, the "experiment" has been approved. She can visit 387 once a week, but only under our supervision, if no one is present she can't interact with 387." The researcher explained.

"Whatever." I replied.

I took a seat and took out my books while the doc showed Eve to the nearby tub of Legos, taking out a single Lego man for her.

"Here you are." He said to Eve placing the tiny toy in the palm of her hands.

"Just one toy?" Eve asked respectfully.

"No, you get to play with the whole tub there, I'm just showing you what you're going to be playing with."

"Oh okay."

Eve looked down at the tiny Lego man standing in her hands which waved hello to her, much to surprise as she yelped in surprise, dropping the Lego man and falling back on her rear. The Lego fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and walked back to the Lego tub.

"It's alive!" Eve said astonished as she watched walk to the tub.

"Yes, whenever someone creates something, even if it's a simple Lego man, it comes to life." The researcher explained.

"Oh, that's cool!" Eve said excitedly.

The Lego was currently trying in vain to climb up into the Lego tub, but it too tiny to reach the top. Eve picked it up then placed it onto the edge of the tub's top, there the Lego man jumped down into the tub and began to collect some pieces into its small arms, while Eve took out some pieces and set them aside.

With the kid now entertained and occupied I opened the book, Halo Contact Harvest to try and kill the time. I occasionally looked up to see what the kid was up to, I look up once and she's sorting the Legos into piles while the tiny Lego man is working on something of his own. I look up maybe 30 minutes later and she's building a building of some sort and so is the Lego man, who has put together two other Lego men to help it.

After about another 30 minutes I noticed that one of the researchers were talking with Eve, she nodded in response to whatever they said, and then put together several Lego men of her own then said something to them.

Immediately the Lego men walked off and got to work, gather Lego pieces from the piles Eve had made around her as the researchers took notes. Soon the Lego men had begun to build what was beginning to look like either a T90 or M1 Abrams tank.

As the Lego men finished with their battle tank another one of the researcher walked up to me.

"Excuse me sergeant, may I barrow your taser for a minute?" they asked.

I always carried a taser on me at all times like I do with much of my gear, it wasn't for the SCPs, it was just about useless on most of them, I mostly used it on the D-Class personnel whenever they got defiant with the researchers and other MTF agents.

"Sure, here." I replied handing it over to them without thinking. "Just make sure to give it back."

"Of course." The researcher replied before walking off.

I return to reading my book when I hear my taser go off followed my Eve shriek.

"Ow!"

I look up and see the researcher standing over her with my taser in his hand!

"What the hell!?" I asked standing up.

Before I can say anything else, the tank Eve's Lego men constructed fired the main cannon at the researcher, striking him in the scrotum as he grunted in pain cover his groin before falling to the ground.

The Lego tank then proceeded to attack the researcher by firing the main cannon and a little Lego machine gun at him. It didn't do any serious harm to him, but it was quite clear that the Lego men inside the tank were displeased with his actions against Eve.

This was quite unusual for this SCP, it never acted in a way that would cause harm to humans, even if a human were act hostile to them.

Before I could ask a question, the intercom came on,

"Sergeant Michael Yair, designation Arch-Angel, report to Heli-pad Echo ASAP! I repeat, Sergeant Yair, you are needed at Heli-pad Echo, authorization granted by the O-5!"

"Well, that didn't take long."


	5. Chapter 4 076

ACT I

Chapter IV

076

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 18:24:18 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"One day into your babysitting and the O-5 already called you in on an assignment?"

"That didn't have a choice, a Keter class SCP notorious for giving them trouble had woken up, and they needed me to deal with it." Michael replied.

"I see, and seeing how you specialized in SCP termination, they went to you."

"Yes."

"So which SCP was it? And how did you terminate it?"

Mission Log

June 12, [Expunged] – 12:28:56 – [Expunged]

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair, Callsign: Arch-Angel

I had boarded a chopper which departed from the facility to the containment site of SCP 076, also known as Abel. Due to the nature of Abel's anomalous traits, his containment chamber had to be built off site, near the shore line.

Usually flooding the containment chamber is enough to keep the guy in check, but there are times where he beats the containment procedures and when that happens MTF teams get called in to take care of him. There used to be one MTF agent who was exceptionally skilled at dealing with this guy, but he died some time ago, so it looks like the O-5 are entrusting that task to me now.

The helicopter arrives to the containment site where multiple MTF teams have gathered and formed a perimeter around the entrance of the small facility. I stepped off the chopper and down on the ground, the helicopter taking off a few seconds later as I walked off to approach the on scene commanding officer.

I glanced at the agent's ranks, two silver bars on his shoulders, then saluted him as I said, "Sir, Sergeant Yair, Callsign, Arch-Angel, reporting in! What's the situation here?"

"Nice of you to join us Arch-Angel." The Captain replied. "Mobile Task Force Nine Tailed Fox and the Mole Rats are currently inside, they're already engaged with the son of a bitch, but they're reporting that he's overwhelming their position.

Take some of my men, get in there and help them kill that guy, the rest of us will stay here in case he gets past you."

"And if you can't stop him?" I asked.

"Then we detonate the warheads."

Having received my orders, my mission and what was at stake, I lock and load my M4 then look at the MTF teams present who were all digging into their positions, setting up machine gun nests, and fox holes in preparation for Abel, should he manage to escape.

"You!" I shouted pointing to a team armed with SPAS-12s and M4s. "You're on me, let's go!"

"Yes sir!" they replied.

They form up behind me as I march out to the front entrance of the facility with my weapon at the ready. I swipe my level 4 clearance card to grant us access to the facility and we go in, boarding an elevator to take us down to the main facility which was mostly underwater.

"Alright people, ready up, we don't know what waits for us when these doors open." I said as the elevator descended.

"Roger, 60 seconds." One of the men replied.

I glanced at my watch to track the time.

"30 seconds to breach."

"10 seconds."

The elevator light turned green indicating that we have arrived at our destination.

"Breaching."

The doors opened, and we piled out scanning the hall in front of us for the target.

"Clear!"

"Alright, on my six people, let's go!" I ordered motioning my index and middle finger together in circle.

The muffled sound of gunfire could be heard down the hall which got louder as we approached the door at the end.

"You know the drill, stack up!" I ordered gesturing to the door.

"Yes sir."

The agents positioned themselves by the door ready to breach as I got in front of the door and took out an Endoscope, also known as a snake cam, and slipped it under the door.

"Check your PDAs people." I said as I took out my own to see what was on the other side of the door.

The screen synced up then displayed what the camera was observing. I the killing area, which was an absolute mess, bodies were everywhere, most of which were from onsite security personnel.

I saw an injured MTF agent attempting to crawl away, but Abel was upon him, heavy gun fire raining upon him from Nine Tailed Fox and the Mole Rats.

Abel was a young man who appears to be between the age of 25 and 30, he looked like he was of Middle Eastern decent, with black hair, had numerous tattoos all over his body and dressed in white robes and had on some kind of armor, it looked silver, yet it did not.

Abel put his foot on the injured MTF agent then raised a black sword in his hand and impaled the man, killing him.

I yanked the snake cam from under the door and hurried to put it away as I ordered my team, "Breach and clear, go loud, now!"

Immediately one of the men placed an explosive charge on the door and I stepped out of the way of the door. The charge detonated, blowing the door open and sending Abel, who stood behind it, flying back and skidding across the floor on his back.

"Go, go, go! Get in there!" I ordered my men as we hurried to enter the doorway before Abel could get a chance to recover.

I stepped into the room behind the team as they all got down to one knee and Abel got back up to his feet. I took aim for him with my undermounted M203 launcher and pulled the trigger.

The 40mm round shot out and Abel raised his weapon to block and parry, the explosive round detonating against his weapon and sending him tumbling back head over heels a few feet. Nine Tailed Fox and the Mole Rats opened fire on him, having taken his left and right flanks while I ejected the spent 40mm round from the M203.

Abel got up then threw something down on the ground at his feet and large cloud of smoke formed around him concealing him from us. I glanced back at the MTF agent he had recently slain and saw one of his smoke grenades were missing; taken by Abel.

"Clever." I thought to myself as I took out the ice blue tinted 40mm rounds. "Let's see if you can handle the cold."

I fed the 40mm round into the chamber then fired it in the general area of where Abel should be. The round detonated inside the cloud of smoke, and could hear the sound of ice forming within, but Abel did not emerge from the concealment of the smoke.

We kept our eye on the smoke, waiting for any signs of movement. The smoke cleared up, revealing nothing, he was gone! A little bit of debris fell from the ceiling in front of me and I quickly realized where Abel had moved.

I stepped to the side just in time to narrowly dodge an attack from Abel's sword as he came down from above and slammed his sword down onto the ground, missing me by just a mere inch!

Abel glanced at me and knowing what was coming I jumped and performed a cartwheel mid-air, dodging another attack as he swung his sword at me. He missed me, but he managed to get one of the MTF agents that was with me, cutting his neck open.

The poor S.O.B couldn't even yell, all he could do was fall back as his blood gushed out from his neck like a fountain. As I landed on my feet, Abel pulled his sword back then thrusted it forward at the next MTF agent, impaling him through the chest.

Drawing my knife, I pounced on Abel's back then drove the blade in his back where his shoulder blade should be. Abel showed his displeasure in my attack by reaching back to grab me then throw me over his head and out into the killing area of the hall we stood in.

I was unable to recover from the throw, so I tumbled around head over heels before coming to a halt, then scrambled to get back up to my feet. The other two MTF agents who were with me fired their weapons at Abel, the closest one being armed with a SPAS-12 which she fired in semi-automatic.

Abel moved his sword to block and parry each shot from the woman's weapon, one of those shots, which were 2-1/2 slugs, bounced of his sword and struck her knee, crippling her, but it also saved her. She fell back growling in pain as she clutched her bloody knee, Abel's sword passing over head, missing her, then the second surviving agent fired on him with his M4.

Abel lunged at the man, swinging his blade and cutting him down to size. The injured MTF fought through her pain and crawled to get out of my line of fire as well as the Mole Rats and Nine Tailed Fox's line of fire.

Once she was clear we all fired our weapons as Abel turned around to face us. He went after Nine Tailed Fox who scattered to get clear of his attack, he homed in on one of them, impaling them through the back with his blade then yanked his weapon, bisecting the poor man from the waist up.

The rest of Nine Tailed Fox fired their weapons again while making sure they were clear of the Mole Rats and my line of fire. Abel used the dead man he had just slain as a meat shield to block most of our bullets then threw his sword at another member of Nine Tailed Fox, impaling them through the knee.

The man cried out in agony as he fell back his leg torn from his body due to the sword pinning it to the floor and the weight of his body working against it. Abel then threw the corpse in his hands at me, knocking me down to the ground before he went after the Mole Rats.

I threw the corpse off from me as I saw a Flash grenade fly over me and detonate, everything went blinding white and my hearing was overwhelmed with a deafening ringing sound.

When my hearing and sight returned I saw Abel standing over the now defeated Mole Rats, one of whom was laying on the ground unconscious the other bisected in two from the waist, and the last one in Abel's grasp.

Abel shoved his sword into the abdomen of the poor man, impaling him completely before pulling the sword free and leaving the agent to bleed to death. Abel then turned to face me as I stood up to my feet.

"You're going to pay for that." I growled.

Abel smirked then replied in Samarian, a dead language, _"These men could not defeat me combined, what makes you think you could fair better?"_

I glared at him then replied, _"Nobody is untouchable."_

My mother and grandmother taught me Samarian as a kid, don't know why, but good thing they did, the look on Abel's face when he realized that I could understand and speak his language was priceless.

"Who are you?" Abel asked speaking in modern English.

"Michael." I replied.

"Well, Michael, you're overestimating your chances against me."

"I don't overestimate nor underestimate anything." I replied. "Look at you, you're bleeding."

Abel glanced down at his body and saw the bullet wounds he received from Nine Tailed Fox, the Mole Rats and me.

"You're just as susceptible to death as everyone else, you're just a bit tougher to kill." I added. "And believe me, I will kill you, and avenge all the men and women you killed here today for your petty blood sport."

"Hmph, I respect your valor." Abel said raising his blade in preparation for an attack.

Abel charged at me and I replied to his assault by raising my M4 and firing the undermounted M203 into his chest. The 40mm round exploded against his tunic sending him tumbling backwards, I quickly reach for a Flash, pulled the pin then threw the grenade at Abel as I turned away to protect my eyes.

I hear brief bang, followed the deafening ringing then I turn around as I step to the side just in time to narrowly dodge an attack from Abel, his sword slamming down into the ground directly next to me; he had recovered from my 40mm shot quicker than I predicted.

I quickly performed a side kick right into Abel's femur right where a major pressure point should be, causing his leg to give in and fall to his knee. I then drew my side arm, a Colt .45 Magnum and unloaded all six shots into his head.

Abel returned the favor by backhanding my weapon, knocking it out of my hand, then punched my right in my face sending me flying backwards tumbling along the floor head over heels. My head spun as I struggled to get back up to my feet, stunned from the hit I took from Abel. I felt something warm and wet trickle down from my nose and over my lips, I took a breath and blood spattered all over the ground in front of me.

I wiped away from the blood flowing my nose then got back up to resume the fight against Abel who staggered to his feet, his thigh still immobilized from the pressure point strike I gave him.

Quickly I opened the M203 to discard the spent 40mm inside then loaded up the ice blue tinted 40mm rounds I carried. Abel charged at me raising his sword to attack and I turned around to fire the M203 at him.

The 40mm round struck his chest then encased him in a mass of ice causing him to fall to the ground prematurely. Abel crashed into the ground, his icy casing shattering upon impact, his sword falling out of reach as he hit the ground.

I dump the spent magazine then shove a fresh one into the M4 and open fire on Abel as he gets back up. Abel conjures up another sword which he uses to block most of my shots, my weapon clicks to indicate it is empty and Abel comes at me again.

I predicted his movements then maneuvered myself accordingly, jumping, rolling and dodging his attacks much to his annoyance. Abel cursed at me in Samarian as he conjured another sword which duel wielded with his current sword.

I raised my rifle to block an incoming attack only for my M4 to be cut in half, the force from the attack knocking me backwards. Knowing what happen if I was caught vulnerable on the ground I transferred the momentum from my fall into a backwards roll, dodging another attack simultaneously.

With just a narrow window for me to make a move I took out a smoke grenade and dropped it down at my feet, concealing myself in a cloud of smoke screen. I got down low to the ground just in time to dodge an attack from Abel as he charged into the smoke swinging his sword blindly.

As he came over me, I raised my leg then kicked upwards, striking at the one weak point every man shares, their scrotum. Abel grunted as my boot crushed his jewels into his groin and sent him crashing back down to the ground.

Abel cursed at me in Samarian as he fought the pain from his scrotum to stand back up, but I was already upon him. I drew my Taser which I turned up to the maximum setting as he swung his behind him towards me. I ducked then shoved the Taser into Abel's chest who growled in pain from thousands of volts of electricity throughout his body, but he quickly powered through it and swung his second sword at me.

I dodged the attack while stepping to the side and slipping behind him then jabbed my Taser into him a second time, stunning him long enough for me to jump on his back and pull the knife that was still stuck in his shoulder and shove it into the back of his neck where the vertebrae retreats into skull and where the brain stem should be.

I jammed the blade and wiggled it around for good measure, and Abel soon collapsed and fell to the ground face down, paralyzed from the neck down.

"Ugh, what have you done to me!?" Abel asked as he laid motionless, unable to fight.

"Severed your vertebrae and possibly your brain stem. You can't move anything below your neck." I replied as I got out a pack of C4.

Abel was quiet for a moment as I armed the explosive device then spoke, "Well done, warrior."

I ignored him and tossed the C4 on his back.

"Guess I'll be seeing you next time."

"Better hope not." I retorted as I walked off detonating the C4 behind me, sending bits and pieces of Abel raining everywhere across the room.

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 18:30:11 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"Come now, you don't honestly expect me to believe this nonsense."

Michael shot a look at the interviewer then said, "Nonsense? Care to explain yourself?"

"You claim to be Michael Yair and to have slain SCP 076 on your own, yet Michael was a normal human and Abel is a Keter class SCP who has slaughtered hundred maybe thousands of MTF agents, and you expect me to believe Michael, "you", to have slain him single handedly."

Michael glared at the ignorant human sitting before him, annoyed by his attitude then replied, "You can believe whatever the fuck you want, you asked for my side of the story and I'm telling it to you."

"Please, you're not Michael, you're just an SCP, an SCP that possesses the memories of Michael Yair."

"Most people would talk to me with a greater level of respect." Michael said as the room temperature began to drop; the interviewer could already start seeing his own breath.

"Calm down Michael!" someone said over an intercom from within a nearby observation room. "Doctor, you will refrain from provoking Michael any further! Do you understand!?"

The interviewer was quiet as he looked to his superior then back at Michael.

"Fine." He replied.

"So you defeated 076, were you called to battle him again while you were watching over 040?" the man in the observation room asked.

"No, I would battle him again, however not until much later." Michael replied.

"So when did 173 do, this, to you?"

"That happens about a month after I dealt with Abel."

"Please, tell us."


	6. Chapter 5 914

ACT I

Chapter V

914

Entry Log

July 27, [Expunged] – 14:23:11 – Site [Expunged]

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair, Callsign: Arch Angel

"Hello Mr. Michael!" Eve said greeting me as I entered her containment room.

"Hey kiddo." I replied as I closed the door behind me, one of the tutors sat at a table reading over Eve's homework.

"Looks like she's taking a liking to you sergeant." The tutor said to me.

"Hm, you ready for Lego day?" I asked Eve.

"Yep! Let's go!"

"Have fun dear." The tutor said speaking to Eve like a parent.

"I will, thank you."

I escorted Eve through the corridors and halls of the facility, it was a bit of a long walk and Eve tended to get a little chatty on the walk from her room to the room of SCP 387.

"Mr. Michael, why does everyone call you sergeant?" she asked.

"That's my rank kiddo, I'm a Staff Sergeant." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Eve asked curiously.

"Ugh, how can I explain in a way that a kid could understand?" I thought to myself.

"You see, we MTF agents have these, "levels" that we go through. Rookie is the lowest, for those who are fresh and new to everything, and Sergeants are the more seasoned and experienced ones." I explained.

"Oh." Eve said understanding. "Is there a level higher than Sergeant?"

"Yes, Staff Sergeant which is where I am, then Sergeant First Class, Master Sergeant, First Sergeant, Sergeant Major, and finally Command Sergeant Major." I replied.

"When will you reach Sergeant First Class?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, I'm not too focused on ranks kiddo. My focus is destroying the dangerous SCPs." I replied.

"Like me?" Eve asked.

"No, you're not dangerous kiddo."

"But the doctors say I'm Euclid."

"That doesn't mean your dangerous kiddo, hell you're not even an SCP, you're a kid; a kid with a gift." I replied. "I bet if you really wanted to, you could save people."

Eve was quiet for a minute as she took in my statement, thinking about something that's when an MTF team escorting SCP 049, also known as the Plague Doctor crossed our path.

The Plague Doctor is another Euclid class SCP, dressed like a plague doctor would during Medieval Europe when the Bubonic Plague was rampant. However, what made him stand out as an SCP was his ability to instantly kill anyone with a single touch and then reanimate them into some sort of "zombie". His reasoning for killing people and reanimating is that he's curing something called the great pestilence, but most of the people he's killed were perfectly healthy.

The Doctor turned to look at me as he and the MTF agents cross by Even and I.

"Ah, there you are Sergeant Yair. I was wondering if you'd accompany us today." The Doctor said.

"Sorry Doc, I'm not here to hold your hand today." I replied with a hint of resent.

"Oh what a pity." The Doctor said. "And just when you needed me most."

"The hell you talking about?" I asked.

"Why good soldier, the great pestilence, what else? I can sense it within you." The Doctor replied. "I reckon you'll succumb to it before the end of today."

"That's enough Doc, let's go." One of the MTF agent said motioning The Doctor to move forward.

I glared at the Doctor before telling Eve, "Stay here kiddo."

I then marched up to the Doctor grabbing his shoulder to spin him around so that he face me.

"What is this "Great Pestilence" you're always rambling about?" I demanded. "I feel perfectly healthy, ain't a damn wrong with me!"

"You don't need to be afraid good soldier, I am the cure." The Doctor replied.

I grabbed the Doctor by the throat then in an interrogative manner asked, "Cure!?"

The Doctor did not reply, the other MTF agents standing by unsure what to do; they got a little nervous whenever I get worked up.

"You've killed a lot of good people during your stay here! Some deserving, but many undeserving!" I growled. "You've cured nothing. All you've done is taken life away. You will not kill me."

The Doctor didn't say anything, only stared back me from behind that stupid mask of his until I released him.

"Get him out of here." I said to the other MTF agents as I walked back to where Eve waited.

"Who was that?" Eve asked as the MTF agents escorted the Doctor away.

"Nobody." I replied as I continued to escort Eve.

"You don't seem like him though. Did he do something?"

I was quiet for a minute before replying, "He's a murderer."

"You mean he…"

"Yes, he's killed people." I replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I replied.

I continued to escort Eve to the containment room of SCP 387 where the little town she had built was waiting. The little builds that Eve had created has expanded a lot since she first put together her first creations, what was once just a couple buildings with a tank was now a small community with a small militia patrolling it.

It had small stores, a library, clinic, police station, and several houses all made with Lego and actively patrolling it was a few more Lego tanks which resembled the Tiger I Tank; the M1 Abrams Tank appeared to be the commanding tank.

The little Lego people appeared to be busy constructed what was either a barracks, or a command post for their small military. The researcher who barrowed my taser that one time was watching from an observation room, but whenever he stepped in to talk with the other research staff the Lego tanks would form up so that they were positioned between him, their community and Eve; I guess they're not too fond of him.

Eve usually spent a good few hours enjoying herself with the Legos before eventually getting tired needing to be escorted back to her room, so I tended to take my boots off to let my feet breathe while I read one of my Tom Clancy books.

As Eve enjoyed herself an MTF agent who was off duty knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Sarge?" The agent who was a Corporal asked upon seeing me. "I didn't know you were into Legos."

"I'm not." I replied. "The kid is."

"Oh, so you're her new babysitter?" the Corporal asked.

"Yep."

"You mind if I join in?"

"Don't need to ask me, I'm not your team commander." I replied.

"Uh right." The Corporal said walking over to amuse himself with SCP 387.

The Corporal must've been a pilot or apart of some sort of Air Force, he started building what looked like a P-40 Warhawk, a fighter aircraft from the days of the second world war. The Researcher who had been shot by the Lego tank last time took notice and spoke something to the Corporal who exchanged words with the researcher staff.

After talking for a bit, the Corporal made more planes of different type ranging from Biplanes of WWI, F-35s, a Flying Fortress from WWII, more P-40s and a few A10 Warthogs, each with their own Lego men to pilot and operate them; he also built a flight control tower for them also with Lego men to operate it.

One of the Biplanes flew past my head as I read my books, the pilot inside waving to me as it did while the Corporal spoke to all the other Lego pilots and airmen. The Lego men all looked at each other then back up at the Corporal and shrugged, as if they didn't agree with or understood what he had told them.

The Corporal said something to the Researcher who told him something back. The Corporal spoke to the Lego men again, this time they nodded in acknowledgement and marched out to the aircraft he had constructed while a few got into the control tower.

The copilot for the Biplane flying around my head pulled out a tiny Lego radio, probably talking with flight control, then the pilot veered off to join with the squadron as each of the planes took off one by one then getting into formation.

I looked up from my book to watch, interested to see what the Corporal had instructed of his Lego men. The Biplanes took the lead, probably as scouts with the F-35 and P-40s escorting the Flying Fortresses and the A10s following behind.

The Lego tanks took notice of the aircrafts and appeared to be getting nervous as the rest of the tanks and the local militia hurried to get into formation, as if in preparation to defend their themselves. The Biplanes flew ahead of the squadron and circled around the community where the tanks were mobilizing, and the militia were hurrying to entrench themselves.

The Lego man operating the M1 Abrams tank watched the Biplanes above as the copilots watched back holding their tiny Lego radios up to their head.

"Aw you made planes." Eve said taking notice of the air crafts.

Soon after the P-40s and A10s dived down and performed a strafe run on the Lego tanks destroying several of them while the rest including the Abrams ran for cover, plowing through Lego buildings to get out of the aircraft's line of fire.

The F-35s followed behind striking several of the buildings the tanks drove into for cover then began to hover in place to open fire on the militia below who all scrambled to get to cover.

"Hey, what are they doing!?" Eve asked in response to this.

"Sorry kiddo." The Corporal replied.

The M1 Abrams rolled out from its hiding place then aimed it primary canon at the nearest F-35 and knocked it out of the sky. Lego pieces exploded everywhere as the aircraft crashed into what looked like a water tower for the Lego town.

The other F-35s stopped hovering and hurried to fly off and again altitude while the Flying Fortress above began to shoot at the Abrams tank as it dropped Lego bombs. The Abrams hurried to get back to cover taking a few hits but remained operational. Knowing how damn tough the M1 Abrams is, it wouldn't surprise me if it only suffered a few dents and scratches.

Two of the Militia Lego men spotted the Biplanes flying above and from the safety of a building took out a Lego rocket launcher, probably a Stinger since they shot it at the Biplanes and knocked one of them out of the air.

They quickly disappeared back inside the building as the P-40s and F-35s did another pass, striking where the two Lego men had been seen. Three of the Tiger Is rolled out from their hiding spots and took aim for the Biplanes as well, using their combined fire to knock out the other two from the air.

The A10s came after them and the Tiger Is moved to try to evade, but were caught by the Warthogs, two of them being destroyed, exploding in a shower of Lego pieces while the other was rendered immobile.

While the aircraft maneuvered to position themselves for another sweep to scout out or hit their next target, a few of the Militia Lego men hurried to roll out some stationary guns, Anti-Air guns.

The attacking air craft came to circle around preparing another dive when the AA gun greeted them. The P-40s were taken out along with another F-35 leaving just one left which was trying to evade the Anti Air fire; some of the A10s also took a few hits, but those things are like flying tanks.

A few of the AA guns kept their sights on the fleeing air craft while the rest turned their sights on the incoming flying fortress which was much bigger, slower, and easier to take out. It took multiple hits as it struggled to turn around to retreat but was knocked out of the sky instead; several of the Lego men inside bailed, falling to the ground in Lego parachutes but were greeted by the Abrams and remaining Tiger tanks as they came out from hiding.

The last F-35 was taken out by the AA guns while the A10s flew back to where the Corporal had his flight control tower. The M1 Abrams motioned his company of tanks to follow in formation as he rolled out in pursuit, going on the offensive.

Seeing the tanks pull away from the town, the A10s flew back around to perform another strafe run on them, but the tanks lined up their shots using combined fire to shoot back as the A10s came right them severely damaging one of them and knocking another out of the sky.

The pilot of the damaged A10 bailed and ejected, while the last remaining A10 passed over the tanks taking out one of the Tiger tanks as it did. The tanks continued forward making their way to the flight control tower where the operators inside hurried to get out of the tower.

The tanks blew it to pieces along with the Lego men who were caught inside it, then turned their sights on the last A10 as it came after them one last time. The Abrams lined up its shot as the A10 dove, then fired along with the rest of the Tigers, blowing off one of its wings completely and sending it spinning out of control, crashing to the ground in a rain of Lego.

With their attackers dealt with the tanks all looked at the Corporal, seemingly glaring at him before returning back to the town where Eve and the Militia Lego men had begun to repair the damage from the little battle.

"Well that was fun to watch." The Corporal said as the Researcher took notes of what just happened.

"Maybe if you had made some tanks of your own you could've won." I added before returning to my book.

The Corporal picked up some more Lego pieces to go back to building planes, but before he could get started an explosion rocked the facility.

"What the hell was that?" the Corporal asked as I looked up from my book.

The intercom came on, "Attention all personnel! SCP 682 has broken containment! I repeat we have a containment breach of 682's containment!"

As I'm hearing this I could hear the sound of gunfire going off followed by the distinct roaring of the monster known as SCP 682.

"All Class B and higher personnel are to evacuate to their shelter until containment can be reestablished! All MTF teams are to report in immediately!"

"Sgt Yair?" a voice said on my radio; it was one of the O-5.

"I'm here." I replied.

"SCP 682 has broken containment, you know what you need to do."

"Understood." I said before putting away my radio and standing up. "Corporal take the kid and the researchers to the nearest shelter."

"Yes sir, good luck Sarge." The Corporal replied as I walked out the door.

SCP 682, The Hard to Destroy Reptile, perhaps one of the most infamous and dangerous SCPs we had in containment, trumped only by SCP 173 in infamy. The Foundation have made several attempts to destroy it, Radiation, Lasers, other SCPs, nothing has been able to kill it!

Yet here I am a single man, no anomalous traits, just me and my rifle, marching out to face this monster head on, as if I have the slightest chance at beating it. I may be the O-5's personal SCP killer, but I had doubts that even I could kill the damn monster.

It had the ability to adapt to anything thrown at it and if it couldn't adapt fast enough, then it would just regenerate itself; back when Mobile Task Force Pandora's Box was active, we had Abel go in and try to kill the damn thing, but even he couldn't slay it.

So what chance do I have against 682? I mean sure, I was able to defeat Abel, but he had a human anatomy, so I already knew his weak points, but this is a monster, a creature that could easily adapt to cover any weak points it might have and change its method of attack.

As I run through the maze-like halls of the facility I pass up the holding area for the D-Class where I see Mustard Gas being deployed into each of the cells, the D-Class desperately pounding on the small bullet resistant glass on their door.

It was standard procedure to terminate all on site D-Class personnel in the event of a severe containment breach. It was a procedure that I did not agree with as although most D-Class were convicted felons of inhumanely heinous crimes, there were a select few who were refugees from wars and global crisis; innocent people who found themselves going from the frying pan and into the oven.

I had to fight and force myself to ignore their desperate pleas for mercy and push on to rally up with the rest of the MTF. The sound of battle getting louder and closer as I made my way to through another section of containment chambers, one of which caught my eye.

Stopping I looked to my left and saw in bold letters, Research Cell 109-B and a sign reading "SCP 914", also known as the Clockwork Machine. It was a Safe class object that has proven quite useful to the Foundation before in the past as well as a fascination object for study by Researcher staff. Like Eve it had the ability to transform anything given to it, however unlike Eve you had some limited about of control to what you got from out of it, while with Eve she transformed things the way she chose to.

I walked over, swiping my level 4 clearance card to gain entry to the cell, the blast doors opening up to allow me to step in. SCP 914 looked like a rather simple machine, two booths with copper tubes at the top and an insane amount of gears, pulleys and belts behind it; Researchers have pulled their hair out trying to figure out how the thing worked.

Now one might think that putting yourself into the machine and activating it on the Very Fine setting would be a good idea, but previous testing has shown that subjects who are refined on the Very Fine setting although do receive an insane buff, it is only temporary and the subject dies about seven hours later.

I wasn't planning on getting myself killed, I needed something that would give me an edge to help me battle 682 that didn't involve me dying a few hours later. I took my M4 and placed it into the input booth then set the dial to the Very Fine setting, my hand hovered over the key as I hesitated to turn it.

Activating the machine on Very Fine usually produced the most incredible results, however it also was the most unpredictable and dangerous one. Someone once told me how they had a D-Class put a harmless AA Battery in the machine on Very Fine and when the D-Class tried to pick it back up after the machine had refined it, the D-Class got electrocuted and killed; the AA Battery had been refined into a deadly super battery.

There was no telling what would become of my M4 if I refined it at Very Fine, if it would help me, or kill me as soon I pick it up, but if there was chance that I would get something useful to battle 682 then I had to take it.

I turned the key and the machine got straight to work on refining my weapon. The machine usually worked fast on small objects like guns, phones, and radios, so it finished about a minute or two later, the output booth's door opening to reveal my newly refined M4.

I cautiously approached the M4 then gave it a light kick with my boot to see if anything would happen; nothing. Carefully I reached down then poked it with my finger, still nothing, so with a leap of faith I picked it up and examined it.

The red dot EOTech scope was now blue, it felt lighter too, and when I pulled the trigger there was little to no recoil from the gun, and the best part was, it fired out a powerful laser beam that punched a smoking hole in the wall the size of a bowling ball.

I smiled at my new toy then said to myself, "Alright you damn monster, let's play."


	7. Chapter 6 682

ACT I

Chapter VI

682

Incident Record

July 27, [Expunged] – 15:05:47 – Site [Expunged]

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair, Callsign: Arch Angel

"-we cannot hold our position any longer! We about to get overrun here!"

"Broken arrow, broken arrow! Launch those Javelins! NOW!"

Two MTF agents armed with FGM Javelins raised their weapons, taking aim for the monster known as SCP 682 as it closed in on an MTF team who fought back in vain against the creature.

The sound of two missiles being launched was heard as the MTF agents fired their Javelins, sending the powerful HEAT Warheads racing towards 682, impacting and exploding with his head; the MTF team nearby was caught in the blast and was never heard from again.

SCP 682 stumbled around, stunned from the force of the impact and explosion the two Anti-Tank missiles delivered but quickly recovered and continued his attack.

"Where are the .50 cals, move your asses!" an MTF Major shouted over the radio as teams armed with Browning .50 cal machine guns and Barret .50 cal rifles hurried to get into position.

The Barrett M82s quickly got into the prone position while the Browning machine guns hurried to set up, firing at will. The Anti-Material shots slowed down 682, piercing his flesh and shattering bone underneath, much to his displeasure as he roared back in anger.

The Browning Machine locked and loaded and joined in on the shooting gallery, effectively suppressing 682 who stopped in his tracks.

"Mobile Task Force Hellfire, move in, go, go, go!" the MTF Major ordered.

Immediately an MTF team with two men armed with Napalm based flamethrowers moved escorted by their teammates armed with M14 battle rifles. As they approached 682 adapted his genetic makeup to grant himself an armored hide to resist the incoming .50 cal bullets.

Mobile Task Force Hellfire closed in on him and unleashed their Napalm based flamethrowers upon 682 causing his armored hide to expand and contract; 682 roared in agony in response to this. The intense heat from the flamethrowers also softened up his armored hide allowing the .50 cals to continue dealing damage and fully suppressed the monster.

The MTF Major scoffed in amusement as he got on the radio, "Command, you can call off your pet Arch-Angel, SCP 682 has been neutralized, get a mobile containment unit down here."

682 laid motionless as Hellfire and the .50 cal teams continued to dish out more and more punishment on him then without warning, a .50 cal ricochet off 682, a metallic ping could be heard as it did.

The monster moved again snapped its jaws at Hellfire and mauling one of the flamethrowers. Taken by surprise from this Mobile Task Force Hellfire stopped their assault on 682 revealing the monster hidden beneath the mass of fire.

682's skin was now metallic in appearance, with a few dents in it from the .50 cal and 7.62 bullets striking against it, its hide now resistant to heat and bullets.

The monster swiped its claw at the rest of Hellfire sending them flying to the wall nearby, the tank for the last flamethrower rupturing as they did, resulting in a fiery explosion that consumed them all.

The Major watched in shock, then got on the radio, "Arch-Angel where the hell are you!?"

"I'm at your one o clock, second floor." I replied as I arrived at the scene; I was on a balcony that ran along the entire length of the hallway below where 682 currently was.

The Major looked up and spotted me as I raised my new M4, upgraded by 914, taking aim for 682 and pulled the trigger. A single laser bolt shot out from the muzzle of my rifle and slammed into the side of 682's head and exploded, causing significant damage to his head.

The monster snarled angrily as it turned to look at me then began to claw away at the wall below me to try and destabilize the floor I stood upon. I ran to my right to get clear as the floor collapsed down unto 682 who turned his attention to wall interior below me and began to demolish that.

Seeing the monster would just keep demolishing the floor below to try and knock me down, I ran towards the railing and leapt across to the balcony across. I fell short but managed to grab onto the ledge of the floor which was all I needed, I turned by sights on 682 who was still busy demolishing the wall across, thinking I was still on the balcony floor above him.

I raised my rifle using one arm to wield it and the other to hold onto the ledge, pulling the trigger in semi-automatic fire, unleashing a barrage of high explosive laser bolts into the back of 682's head.

682 angrily pulled himself out from the rubble and roared as he came at me, his jaws open ready to maul me. I slung my rifle then tossed an M67 frag grenade into his mouth as I leapt from my position and over his head, landing on his back as the grenade in his throat detonated.

SCP 682 coughed and choked, spitting out blood as I raised my M4 again firing away at the back of his head where there were some gaps in his metallic hide to allow his neck to turn and twist.

The monster thrashed around in pain and anger, trying to throw me off him like an angry bull in a Texas Rodeo. I glanced to my right just in time to see his huge tail coming at me, attempting to swat me off his back.

I jump up doing a midair cartwheel to the dodge his tail, then duck down to dodge another swipe from his tail, firing my weapon again as I did. Having failed to successfully remove me from his back, 682 rolled over like a crocodile in an attempt to crush me.

Quickly I jumped the opposite direction of his roll, rolling to my feet as I did, then turned around to aim my weapon at the monster and shoot.

"Foul insect!" the monster snarled as he started coming at me.

I pumped the undermounted launcher on my M4 then pulled the trigger, a blinding flash of light overwhelmed my vision followed by a wave of intense heat. I closed my eyes and raised him hand to shield my eyes to avoid going blind, when I opened my eyes again I could smell the scent of burnt melting metal and charred flesh in the air.

682 growled in agony as he struggled to regenerate himself, the metallic hide he once had was now completely gone, the blast from my launcher had completely obliterated it away, all that was left was his exposed muscle tissue and some bones.

I pumped the launcher again then pulled trigger only to hear a click traditional to that of an empty weapon. I glanced down to see a small gauge on the launcher which was currently flashing red, a circular gauge slowly fading away; cooldown.

"Where did you get that?" 682 growled as his skin slowly began to return.

"From a box of cereal this morning." I retorted.

"Ignorant cretin." The monster commented as he came back after me.

I quickly tossed out a Flash grenade towards the monster's eyes as I turned away to run down the hall. A loud bang was heard briefly followed by the recognizable ringing noise that accompanied flash grenades.

It wouldn't stop 682, but it would slow him down long enough for me to get a head start. 682 gave chase as I ran down the hall, making a turn at the end leaving the monster to crash into the wall, exposing a maintenance room.

A custodian was unfortunate enough to get caught inside and was trapped beneath a pile of debris, screaming in terror as 682 closed in on him; I stopped to shoot at 682, trying to get his attention away from the custodian to save his life.

682 snarled at me as he turned to come after me, ignoring the custodian and setting his sights on me again. I could not outrun this monster, he moved too fast despite his size, so I tensed my legs and prepared myself as 682 came closer.

I moved to the left and 682 tracked my movements as he opened his jaws then suddenly I jumped to the right, diving through his open and rolling to my feet and his jaws snapped shut behind me.

With only a small window of time, I quickly pounced on 682's neck, using my knife like an ice pick to climb up onto his back.

"Foul bag of tissue! Get the fuck off me!" 682 growled as he began to thrash around again like a rodeo bull.

I fired my weapon into the back of his head again, dodging his tail as he tried to swat me off his back. Failing to do that, he proceeded to roll over on his back to try to crush me, but I leapt off him, rolling to my feet before raising my weapon to resume shooting at him.

"Insignificant cretin, who don't know what you're dealing with!" 682 snarled as he turned around to face me.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I retorted as I loaded a 40mm Cryo-bomb into the launcher.

SCP 682 came after me again and I raised my M4 then pulled the trigger of the launcher, firing a massive ice-cold blizzard at the monster. Everything within my line of fire was frozen over and covered in snow, 682 stood frozen in his tracks like a prehistoric dinosaur from the Ice Age.

I fired my M4 at the monster blasting away bits and pieces off of him as he fought to break free from his icy prison then came back after me. I dropped a smoke grenade down at my feet then ran towards 682 as he ran past me, blinded by the cloud of smoke.

682 quickly realized where I had gone and turned around to give pursuit, I swiped my level 4 clearance card on a panel nearby, triggering the emergency containment blast door to close on 682, catching his head by the neck.

682 roared in anger as he struggled to free himself like a wolf with its head stuck in a doggy door, but after some violent thrashing, the monster managed to force his way through, tearing the blast doors from their place as he continued his pursuit of me.

"Arch-Angel lure him to the southwest wing!"

"On my way." I replied on the radio as I bolted down the halls as fast as I possibly could.

I made a sharp turn to the right as I came to fork in the hallway and took off running again, as I made my way down the hall I heard 682 crash into the wall of the fork as he tried to maneuver his large body through the halls to give chase.

I spotted a Tesla gate ahead and stopped to quickly use my clearance card to turn it on before continuing on. 682 kept coming, his head going through the Tesla where he was violently electrocuted, causing him to roar in pain before he used his claws to rip the machine apart.

682 threw the machine parts at me which I ducked and rolled to dodge, almost losing my footing but continued sprinting through the facility's halls. I used my card to close another blast door behind me to buy myself some time, as I did I spotted another MTF team arrive with a stationary gun.

It was a field gun, but not a Pak 40 or anything you'd see from the second world war, no this was a Rail Gun! A cannon that used magnetic coils to accelerate a non-explosive projectile to several times the speed of sound, anything caught in the line of fire, was guaranteed to be obliterated.

I took position next to the crew as they loaded a 50mm round into the cannon and waited for 682 to show his ugly face.

"Get ready people, he's behind that door." I said as I loaded another 40mm Cryo-bomb into my M4's launcher.

"Don't worry sir, we'll be more than happy to say hello to the freak."

Soon after the sound of banging was heard, the blast door slowly bending out of shape from the monster trying to force its way through.

"Shoot him!"

"No hold your fire!" I ordered. "That's one meter of solid titanium, wait for him to breach the door."

More banging, the door gave in more, slowly losing integrity until finally it could no longer hold back the monster.

"Now! Fire!"

I loud boom was heard that sounded like thunder, followed by an explosion of blood and gore as the 50mm round impacted with 682's head blowing half of it away. I fired my launcher, flash freezing 682 again in another white blizzard giving the crew time to reload the canon.

"Hurry, load the next one!"

"Loaded!"

"Fire!"

Another boom of thunder and 682's icy prison was shattered, and his front left limb blown completely off as he roared in agony. I quickly laid out suppressing fire with my M4 to slow down the monster while the crew reload the Rail Gun, 682 slowly making his way toward us.

"Ready!"

"Fire!"

Another reign of thunder, and the round struck 682's body causing a gory shower of blood and flesh. Enraged, 682 grabbed ahold of the floor and pulled out a chunk of concrete, rebar, and tile from the floor then threw it at the Rail Gun like a soft ball.

"Watch out!" someone shouted as we all scattered to get clear.

The chunk crashed into the Rail Gun, smashing it to pieces and catching the loader who was behind it pinning him underneath the debris.

682 rushed after the Rail Gun crew but I drew its attention by shooting at it with my M4 as I shouted at it, "I'm right here you fucking gecko!"

"Gecko!?" 682 snarled as he came after me.

I took off running again, this time I didn't have to worry too much about 682 catching up to me, with half his face blown off and one of his limbs missing, he wasn't able to move as fast, that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous anymore though.

I was running out of options, the Major and his men couldn't stop this thing, the Rail Gun couldn't stop him, and all my M4 can do is slow him down, but nothing so far has been able to effectively destroy him.

I thought back on all the termination tests conducted on 682, all the attempts made on this monster's life and yet this thing still lives; not even other SCPs housed here in containment were able of destroying this thing.

That's when I remembered one of the few termination tests that were successful, not against 682, but another SCP, 096. Quickly I improvised a plan and hurried to back to the containment areas of the facility, making sure 682 was on my trail.

"You can't run forever human!" 682 called out taunting me as we navigated through the halls and corridors.

Eventually I found myself where I needed to be, a blast door, this one being made of stainless steel, and next to the door a sign reading, SCP 173, Object Class: Euclid.

SCP 173, also known as the statue by Foundation personnel, was a humanoid statue looking object made of concrete and rebar with paint on its face to resemble a face. It a hostile SCP that kills its "prey" by snapping their neck but can only do so if the "victim" breaks visual contact with the thing.

Its because of its ability to break bones that 173 was chosen to try and terminate 096, which was met with success. 096's previously indestructible bones were broken at the neck when it was exposed to 173, and personnel were able to finish the job by pumping acid into its neck.

173 was also exposed to 682 in a previous termination test, but failed due to difference in sizes, however during that test 682 displayed signs of fear toward the statue. If a near invincible monster 682 is afraid of something, then that means it must have the ability to destroy it.

I took out my clearance card as I breathed heavily, my hand shaking with fatigue, I could hear the sound of stone scrapping against stone from the other side of the door.

682's size had been reduced by a large amount from our battle together, but will it be enough to enable 173 to kill it? If not, then the Foundation was going to have two SCPs free from containment.

It was risky, but it was one I was going to have to take if I was going to stop 682. I turned around with my clearance card ready to swipe to unlock the blast door as I heard 682 get closer.

682 came into view and I raised my M4 to fire away at him to slow him down and blast off more bits and pieces off of him as well as keep his regenerative abilities from healing him completely.

Once he came within "blinking distance" I shot out both his eyes and swiped the card, the alarm blaring to signifying the blast doors were opening.

682 roared and kept charging at me blind as I heard the sound of scrapping stone draw closer behind me, followed by the sound of bone popping and snapping, then darkness.


	8. Chapter 7 Prestige

ACT I

Chapter VII

Prestige

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 19:22:09 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040, Object Class: Euclid

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"So Michael Yair died?" the interviewer asked, speaking to Eve who sat at the table eating a bowl of Jello.

"Yeah." Eve replied holding the spoon in her mouth.

"But that thing in the other room claims that he is Michael Yair."

"That's because he is Mr. Michael." Eve replied taking another scoop of her Jello.

"That's impossible. If Michael is dead, then how can that thing be him?"

Eve was quiet as she tried figure out how explain it to the interviewer.

"Well…"

Entry Log

July 28, [Expunged] – 01:44:07 – Site [Expunged]

Staff Sergeant Michael Yair, Callsign: Arch-Angel

I gasped for air as I came back to my senses, the first thing I remembered was battling SCP 682, and quickly sat up searching for the monster as multiple hands struggled and fought to keep me pinned to a bed.

"Calm down sir!"

"You need to take it easy sir!"

"At ease soldier!"

I stopped fighting after I heard that command and looked up to see one of the O-5 council members standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" I asked as I reached for my neck only to find a neck brace around it.

"You don't remember?" the O-5 member replied.

"All I remember is fighting SCP 682." I said.

The O-5 member paused then said, "You released SCP 173 from containment, and it killed you."

"What!?" I asked. "How? If I died, then why am I still alive?"

The O-5 member stepped to the side to reveal Eve who had been standing behind him, watching me.

"I didn't want you to go." Eve said.

"040 here used her anomalous traits to revive you." The O-5 member added. "She requested that she be granted the opportunity to work on you using genetic material collected from SCP 294."

"294? Why did you get material from that thing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I remember how you told me it can give you almost anything you asked, and the last time I revived someone they came back… different. I didn't want that to happen to you, so I got some better stuff from the coffee machine." Eve explained.

"We retrieved a sample for study, the rest went into you." The O-5 member added.

"Hm. Thanks kid, I owe you." I said grateful for what Eve had done for me.

"You're welcome Mr. Michael." Eve replied.

"So what happened to 682?" I asked.

"Terminated, thanks to you." The O-5 member replied. "Exposing 682 to 173 in his worn out, damaged state was sufficient enough to enable the statue to rip him to shreds, we then incinerated what was left with a combination of Hydrochloric acid and Napalm based flamethrowers; he's gone sergeant."

"Thank god." I said.

"We could thank him, or we can thank you, at your awards ceremony next week."

I looked up in surprise at the O-5 member who just smiled then said, "Doc, go ahead."

"Right, sergeant whenever 040 operates on something they tend to under go changes, we don't know exactly what the genetic material she extracted from 294, so we're going to hold you in Quarantine for the next 48 hours and perform a thorough examination, to make sure everything with you is just fine." The doctor explained. "Once we've determined that you're all good, you'll be allowed to return to duty."

"You think I'm going to mutate into a monster?" I asked.

Eve made a noise as she shot me a look, displeased with my comment.

"We don't know yet, that's why we need to hold you in Quarantine. We're also going to give you a few X-rays to make sure your neck is good enough to take that brace off you. 173 was able to break 096's neck, so we need to make sure that your okay."

"And if my neck isn't okay?"

"Then we might need to perform reconstructive surgery."

"Meanie." Eve commented, mad at me.

I just smiled and messed with Eve's hair like a father would to their kid and she swiped my hand away. I stopped after I felt some slight pain in my back, near the shoulder blades.

"Something wrong sergeant?" the doctor asked.

"Ugh, yeah just some back pain." I replied.

"Take it easy, 173 might've damaged some vertebrae further down your spinal cord when it snapped your neck."

A nurse walked into the room with a wheelchair then said, "Here we are sir, do you need help getting up from the bed?"

"I think I can handle a few steps." I replied getting down from the bed.

My legs buckled, and I lost my balance but grabbed ahold of the railing to break my fall. The nurse hurried to help me up, but I refused her.

"No, stop! I got this." I replied putting my hand up as I battled myself to stand up and walk to the wheelchair.

"You don't have to force yourself sir." The nurse said before rolling me towards the door; Eve walked over to follow but was stopped by the O-5 member.

"No dear, you have to stay here until he comes back." The old man said stopping Eve. "Or if you like I can have a team come down to escort you to your room."

"But I want to go with Mr. Michael." Eve said.

"I know, don't worry the doctor are just going to make sure he's in healthy condition."

"Don't worry kiddo, just wait here, I'll be back." I said reassuring the kid.

"Ok." Eve replied mildly disappointed as she walked over to the side of the hospital bed, picking up an Orange off the tray next to the bed.

The nurse rolled me through the halls of the medical sector where I saw other MTF and Research staff injured during 682's escape attempt. Many of them were crippled, limbs missing, others wrapped in bandages with broken bones, these were the lucky ones; I know many more were involved, many who didn't make it before I arrived to fight the monster.

We came to a door with a sign reading, "Warning Radiation" on the front. The nurse swiped her level 2 clearance card to gain entry then rolled me inside where I stood in front of a large X-Ray machine.

After the took a few "pictures" of my body using the machine, they moved onto taking a few blood samples then did eye and reflex tests to makes sure everything with was fine, then took my temperature.

"So how many tests am I going to take doc?" I asked as the nurse held up a thermometer to my mouth.

"Just one more, an eye exam and you can return to your room." The doctor replied as I opened my mouth to accept the thermometer.

"Alright." I said as the thermometer beeped.

The nurse retrieved the small device and glanced at it, looking at it confused before handing it to the doctor. The doctor took it and looked at the temperature then asked the nurse to get a new one as he tossed the thermometer aside; they took my temperature again and seemed unsatisfied with the results.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your body temperature, the first one read 90.8, then the second read 90.7." the doctor replied.

"My body temperature is eight degrees lower than normal?" I asked.

"Yes." The doctor replied as he thought on it. "It might have to do with you have recently been revived by 040. When you die, your body's core temperature tends to drop."

The nurse then took me to a room where they had charts to test the strength of my eye sight, there we discovered that Eve had improved my eye sight to perfection; I was able to call out everything on that chart, including the tiny letters at the very bottom of the chart.

Once we finished I was taken back to my room where Eve was waiting, watching NASCAR on the TV. As I waited for the results of my tests, Eve started to get chatty again.

"Mr. Michael, what is that?" Eve asked pointing to the TV.

"NASCAR racing." I replied.

"That's racing?" Eve asked. "It looks different than in video games."

"That's because that's NASCAR kiddo, they usually race around on boring ass circular tracks." I explained.

"Sergeant!" a nurse exclaimed. "Language!"

"What?" I asked.

The nurse then pointed to a swear a jar that Eve brings with her whenever she travels out of her room; if any personnel use profanity in Eve's presence they have to deposit money into her swear jar.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I said.

"Fucking?" Eve asked, repeating what I had said.

"Sergeant!"

"Ugh, fine, bring it here." I said annoyed as I took out my wallet.

The nurse walked over bringing over Eve's swear jar which was already stuffed half full from other MTF agents and research staff would failed to watch their language around her. I deposited a $5 bill into the jar before resuming my talk with Eve.

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 19:29:01 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"I don't understand, you said SCP 173 made you, like this." The interviewer said gesturing what Michael had become.

"It did." Michael replied.

"But it sounds like to me, you were quite normal after 040 revived you." The interviewer added. "So how did 173 do this to you?"

"I told you, it didn't actually do this to me, but it did cause me to become like this." Michael replied.

Incident Record

August 8, [Expunged] – 22:33:47 – Site [Expunged]

Master Sergeant Michael Yair, Callsign: Arch-Angel

[WARNING! – Confidential Record!]

Level 4 or Higher Clearance Required!

The doctor said I was perfectly healthy, in fact they said that I might actually be the most healthy a human can possibly be thanks to Eve operating on me, still I was experiencing back pain around my shoulder blades. The doc said it was probably just over active nerves from 173 snapping my neck and gave me a prescription to deal with the pain until my nerves calmed down.

I stood at the mirror of my bathroom in my living quarters, my shoulder blades aching, as if they were bent out of shape. I took my prescription, swallowing the pill, as I did I looked into the mirror and noticed something; my eyes, they weren't brown anymore, they were blue now!

The doctor said that I might undergo some changes from Eve operating on me, perhaps this was one of those changes that went unnoticed. Thinking nothing of it, I put my prescription away in the medicine cabinet and head out the door dressed in my formal uniform, ribbons and medal decorating it from previous missions both as a member of Delta Force and the SCP Foundation.

I marched through the halls of the Foundation to the ballroom of the facility where the award ceremony was being held. Many of the Foundations MTF had been invited to the ceremony, but not everyone, someone had to watch over some of these SCPs, especially the Keter Class objects. So half of the Foundation was still on duty, but could still watch the ceremony live on the Foundation network servers.

Usually we use the theatre room for the awards ceremony, but this was a special occasion, SCP 682 was dead. One of the most dangerous, difficult to contain and kill SCPs, was now finally dead, something like that requires a party.

I approached the doors that led to the ballroom, two MTF agents stood guard outside armed to the teeth.

"Good evening sir." They said greeting me.

"Evening." I replied. "Shouldn't you gentlemen be inside?"

"We will sir, we're just waiting for the President sir."

"The President?"

"Yes sir, the President of the United States has been invited to the ceremony by the O-5."

I was taken by surprise with this, I had no idea the President had been invited, usually he wasn't, but then again this was a very special occasion.

"I see." I said. "Well, I'll see you two inside."

"Yes sir."

I walked into the ballroom which was already crowded with MTF agents, and Research staff standing around or sitting at their assigned tables, chatting with one another.

"Mr. Michael!" Eve's voice called out.

I looked toward the direction her voice came out and saw a pint-sized girl dressed in a small formal purple dress running at me.

"Hey kiddo." I replied as Eve gave me a childish hug. "Glad to see they allowed you to come to the ceremony."

"Thanks to you." Eve said cheerfully. "Come on, they gave us our own table over here."

I followed Eve to the VIP table where the O-5 was seated, there were also four other seats left available, two of which were for Eve and I.

"Sergeant Yair!" the eldest of the O-5 said greeting me. "Glad to see you back on your feet son."

"Thank you sir." I said as I pulled out one of the chairs for Eve to take her seat.

"Gotta hand it to you sergeant, when we first found you in that desert, our first thought was to give you amnestics and send you back to your unit, but fortunately, the old man convinced us otherwise." One of the younger O-5 members commented.

"Not many agents in our ranks are capable of doing what you do sergeant." The old man said. "We had one other agent who dealt with Abel, but we lost him in another Op sometime ago."

"That agent." I said pondering on the numerous files I read. "He was the same one who gave his life to terminate 610?"

The O-5 was silent for a minute before answering, "That's classified sergeant."

"Of course." I replied somewhat annoyed.

I saw movement out the corner of my eye and saw four Secret Service Agents take their positions around the table as one of the administrator staffs got on the dance floor where a podium had been set up.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States."

A round of applause as President Donald J. Trump walked out into the middle of the ballroom to the podium shaking the admin's hand before taking his place at the podium.

"Good evening everyone." The President said greeting the Foundation. "Nice place you all got here, kinda reminds me of a zoo."

Many of the Foundation's staff laughed in response to the President's joke.

"Anyways, thank you for having me here, but tonight isn't about me." The President continued. "Tonight, is about one valorous gentleman, who has served not just his country proud, but humanity as a whole, where is he? Where is our guest of honor tonight?"

I stood up straightening up my uniform as I did.

"There he is, come on down here son." The President said gesturing me to come over.

Everyone in the room applauded as I marched toward the center of the ballroom toward the President, a Secret Service Agent standing by his side holding the President's Nuclear Football.

"It's good to see you again sergeant." The President said greeting me as we shook hands.

"Like wise Mr. President." I replied respectfully.

"Sergeant Michael Yair." The President said speaking into the microphone on the podium. "On July 27th, [-] you gave your life to defeat a dangerous creature known by your Foundation as SCP 682. For your sacrifice, I proudly award you, the Purple Heart."

I stood at attention as the President took out the small medal which resembled a small purple heart with a golden border and the profile of George Washington within it.

"I remember the last time I stood before you with one of these, they were for your fallen comrades, but this one is yours sergeant; congratulations." The President said as he pinned the medal to my uniform.

"In addition to your courageous actions against 682, long have you served America and the Foundation with outstanding and distinguished performance, despite the odds stacked against you as both a member of the United States Army, and the MTF; for that, I award to you, the Distinguished Service Cross."

I remained at attention as the President proceeded to pin the medal on my uniform.

"Finally, we have your accomplishment of destroying a dangerous SCP like 682, a creature so dangerous it posed a Keter level threat to the world, for that it is with great pride and honor that I award to you, the Foundation Star; congratulations, Master Sergeant."

The Foundation Star, the SCP Foundation's equivalence to the Medal of Honor, the most prestigious award a member of the Foundation can earn. It is earned by performing a heroic feat that usually involves stopping SCPs that pose serious or apocalyptic threats to the world.

"Thank you, Mr. President." I said proudly.

"You're welcome sergeant, you've earned it."

The President dismissed me and I marched back to the VIP table where I noticed the President's wife had taken her seat at the seat next to Eve.

"Aw, you look so cute, are you Sergeant Yair's daughter?" the President's wife asked.

Eve laughed at the woman's question as I approached.

"No Madam, she's one of the SCPs here." I said.

"What!?"

"In fact, she's the reason why I'm still alive." I added.

I took a seat and explained to the President and his wife about Eve and her special abilities, how she used them to save me from death and give me a second chance at life.

"Interesting, why don't you have use her abilities to help society?" the President asked. "With her help, we can save so many people from dying."

"It only worked on me because she used "exotic" material to revive me Mr. President." I explained. "Without it I would've ended up being a brain-dead vegetable."

"I see, what was the exotic material?"

I looked to the O-5 who answered, "We still don't know yet, we have Research staff working their hardest to identify what or where it came from. We've attempted to extract the same material from 294, however to no avail.

For whatever reason, it was a fluke that worked in 040's favor."

As we continued to chat, talking about how some SCPs could prove useful to humanity but are unfortunately limited by some means, I began to feel sick to my stomach.

Eve quickly took notice and asked, "You okay Mr. Michael?"

"Ugh, yeah, just some indigestion." I said trying to tough it out, but quickly conceded to my body's demand. "Ugh, excuse me."

"Of course."

I stood up and made my way to the nearest restroom where I rushed to the sink, starting to feel dizzy and sick. I turned on the faucet to splash cold water on my face, but it did not help. As I began to feel worse I quickly rushed to the toilet and fell to all fours and began to vomit violently into the toilet, at the same time my back pain began to return, but this time the pain grew worse and worse each passing second.

It was starting to feel like knives or spike were trying to pierce their way through my shoulder blades, as I stood back up and tried to make my way to the door. The pain spiked even further, and I collapsed to one knee in overwhelming agony as I heard the sound of bone or something cracking or moving around inside me somewhere.

Realizing something was terribly wrong I reached for the medical alert beacon all personnel are issued in case of an emergency and pushed the button. At that moment the pain in my shoulder blades escalated to the point where I fell to the ground face down as I yelled out then heard the sound of flesh tear and blood splattered.

Everything in my vision began to grow dark, as it did, the last thing I saw was a crimson feathered wing.


	9. Chapter 8 040-1k

ACT I

Chapter VIII

040-1K

Entry Log

August 9, [Expunged] – 11:04:56 – Site [Expunged]

Anomalous Object AO – 040-1k, Object Class: Euclid

My vision slowly returned to me as I came back to my senses and I found myself back in a room, lying face down on an operating table of some sort unable to feel my arms which laid to my sides, unresponsive to my commands.

I looked up and saw a Nurse busy hanging up X-rays on the board in front of her and organizing the doctor's instruments either in preparation for use or for storage.

"Excuse me." I said to her.

The Nurse jumped in surprise as she turned around.

"You're awake."

"Yeah." I replied weakly. "What happened?"

The Nurse paused a moment looking at me then looked at a mirror nearby which she walked over to pick up then raised it to face me, to show me what had become of me. The doctors had removed my uniform shirt exposing my bare back which had a pair of white feathered wings protruding out from my shoulder blades, giving me the appearance of Arch-Angel from the X-men.

"What is this?" I asked in awe.

"What you're seeing, is the side effect from 040 operating on you." The Nurse replied. "Whatever she put into you, has caused bone growth on your shoulder blades to create these, wings. The back pain you experienced for the past week was from these wings growing inside your back before finally bursting free."

"They ripped my back open?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry sir, the doctor managed to stitch you back up, but I'd take easy if I were you, unless you want to bust your stitches."

I carefully lifted myself up to sit down on the table, my arms were completely numb, but were beginning to obey my commands. My new wings moved in accordance with my arms and my left wing knocked over a bunch of stuff sitting on a cart next to the bed.

"Ah shit, sorry." I said looking down at the mess I made.

"Don't worry about it." The Nurse said as she got to cleaning up the mess.

"So what else is going on with me?"

The Nurse walked to the cart that I knocked all the stuff off of, and retrieved a few folders containing test results that the doctors had done on me while I was unconscious.

"In addition to the bone growth taking place in your shoulder, your muscles appear to be, "denser" than that of a normal human, your bones are stronger too, your irises have changed color from brown to blue, your hair has also gotten darker, your skin appears to be losing pigmentation, but most alarming, your body's core temperature is at 68.4." the Nurse explained.

"Jesus." I said aloud. "That's got to be one the worst health results I've ever had."

"It's not that all bad." The Nurse said as she took out charts to show a variety of DNA test results and analysis.

"See this?" she asked pointing to irregularities in my DNA RNA sequences. "This is the foreign material 040 added to your genetic makeup."

"Anyway you can see what it's doing to me?" I asked.

"Yes." The Nurse replied showing me another bunch of charts. "This here."

"Can you explain this to me?" I asked. "All I see are a bunch of a letters and lines."

The Nurse laughed then explained to me what was being displayed, "This right here are traits that are usually seen in animals capable of flight, like bats and birds, we both can see what mutation this has led to. This one here would explain your enhanced eye vision, this is a genetic trait commonly seen in birds of prey, meaning you have the ability to spot and identify targets up to 200 yards away."

"So, she put bird DNA into me?" I asked.

"Possibly, but the DNA doesn't match that of any known bird here on Earth." The Doctor said as he entered the room.

"What other mutations can I expect doc?" I asked.

"The worst of it seems to be over. The cell growth in your shoulder blades have stopped, and we can't identify any more modifications to your DNA structure." The Doctor replied.

"But?"

"But we can't be certain." The Doctor added. "Genetic splicing and engineering can unpredictable, even with our current advancements in technology we've only scratched the surface of this matter; so we need to make sure."

"So back to Quarantine?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be doc." I said. "Besides, I doubt Eve would put anything in me that would hurt me. So how long will I be in Quarantine?"

"I don't know, the O-5 is discussing that."

Council Log

August 9, [Expunged] – 11:14:07 – Site [Expunged]

O-5 Council, Emergency Meeting

[WARNING! Confidential Record]

[Level 5 Clearance Only!]

"Alright, we're all here." The eldest of the O-5 said sitting at his seat as the rest of the council members took their seats.

"What's the meaning of this old timer?"

"You know what this is about." The elder member replied. "Sergeant Yair."

"He's dead old man, we all saw what happened." The youngest of the council member said.

"He's not dead, you saw him wake up."

"And we saw what SCP 040 did to his corpse."

The room was silent for a minute, the ticking of a nearby clock being the only sound that broke the silence until the youngest member spoke again.

"We never should've let that little freak anywhere near his corpse. We should've given Yair a proper memorial service and send him home to Texas for a proper burial."

"Well, that "little freak" saved Yair and gave him a second chance at life."

"She desecrated his corpse like a little Necromancer, that 'thing' we have in containment, that's just another instance of SCP 040-1k, not Yair. Just like the previous instance before it, has no sense of humanity in it. We should dispose of it before it mutates any further and becomes more difficult to terminate."

"The last time 040 resurrected a human she used genetic material from a rat which lead to the subject being mentally retarded. This time however, she used "exotic material" extracted from 294, Yair woke up with all his previous intellect and memories leading up to 682's containment breach, intact; in fact, she gave him a few upgrades."

"I hardly call a pair of bird wings tearing through your back an upgrade; god I can't even begin to imagine how painful that must've felt."

"Sergeant Yair is a strong man, he'll walk it off."

"That thing in there isn't a man it's an object."

"Well that 'object' is a valuable asset to the Foundation."

"You can't be serious, it's an SCP, a Euclid SCP at that, you'd have to be an absolute fool to allow it into the ranks of the MTF."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because it's an SCP! We don't know what it's capable of!"

"Well then, what do you say we find out?"

The O-5 was silent as they all looked at each other then back at the old man.

"Find out? What are you proposing here old timer?"

"I'm saying we test Yair-

"040-1k-

"His name is Michael Yair alright!" the old man snapped frustrated with the youngest member.

"Easy old timer, remember your blood pressure."

The old man took a few steady breaths before taking out a small container of pills then spoke, "Yes, he is an SCP now, but he's our SCP, he's served us well for a long time, we shouldn't be so ready to turn our backs on him so quickly. So let's test him, let's see if Michael Yair is still capable of fulfilling his duties in the MTF."

"And if he fails?"

"We'll decide on that based on the results."

Two of the other council members nodded in agreement while the youngest remained stubborn and one other still one the fence on the subject.

"I don't know, I mean to have an SCP in the ranks of the MTF? The last time we did that was, Mobile Task Force Omega-7 Pandora's Box."

"Yes, and we all know how that ended? Don't we?" the youngest added glancing to the old.

"All those men and women, who perished, just because 076 got bored." The youngest added tauntingly. "And let's not forget about poor 105, she'll never see the light of day again, all because of you."

The old man slammed his fist on the table in anger while the rest of the council members tried to deescalate the situation.

"Calm down old timer."

"Knock it off kid, he wasn't the only one at fault there."

"Sure."

"Yair isn't 076, nor is he 105, he's a soldier, a war hero, I doubt he'll fail our test, so I vote for the test."

"As do I."

"Hm, well I guess there's only one way we're going to find out, you have my vote."

"Tch, fools."

Mission Log

August 28, [Expunged] – 13:22:01 – Canada, Site 354

SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Euclid – Designation: Arch-Angel

"Listen up, communications with Site 354 was lost about two hours ago. This site is known to have containment breaches involving various unknown entities originating from SCP 354, designation, the Blood Pond." An MTF Captain explained to the Mobile Task Force Beta-14 and I as we sat within an Osprey.

"The last transmission was from Mobile Task Force Alpha-9, who reported a total containment failure, we were unable to gather intel on the entity before we lost communications, so I'm afraid we're going to dropping you boys in blind on this."

"What about satellite surveillance sir?" I asked.

"Nothing much, but the Site appears to have sustained heavy damage, so expect the worst."

"Alright, this is your stop people." The pilot said to us as he hovered the Osprey low to the ground below. "Get in there and give em hell!"

"Hoorah!"

The men got on the ropes and started to rappel down to the ground while I jumped down from the aircraft and used my wings to slow myself down and break my fall; I had grown accustomed to my new traits over the last month.

I landed on the ground crouched on one knee then got my modified M4 which the men within the MTF have come to call, the M914 Carbine. I was now dressed in a blue digital camouflaged to help me stay hidden in the snowy cold climate of Northern Canada, a climate which I strangely found quite comfortable now.

Before I hated the cold weather, my father was from Texas, and my mother from Israel, so you could say I was born with a natural tolerance to warm climates, but now I found the previously intolerable cold, quite pleasant; perhaps another perk Eve gave me.

"Michael Yair?" a voice said on my radio; it was the O-5.

"Lima Charlie." I replied.

"Good, I wish we could tell you what to expect out there, but the last time we lost contact with site 354 survivors detonated the Alpha Warheads, killing the MTF team sent to investigate; we can not have a repeat of that. We've managed to gain access to the site's Alpha Warheads remotely, but we can only set the Warheads to enter a 30-minute countdown in the event they go off." The O-5 explained.

"So you need us to disarm them." I said.

"Yes, once that's out of the way you can proceed to search and destroy whatever anomalous objects emerged from the pool; keep an eye out for survivors, and good luck."

"Understood, we're Oscar Mike." I replied as I motioned the men to form up behind me while I took point.

This wasn't the first time the O-5 dispatched me to site 354, before I came into the Foundation site 354 usually called in MTF Omega-7 to deal with threats too big for them handle on their own, but Omega-7 was now dissolved, so now I'm the one they call for when things go south.

I led the men through the Canadian forest to the north where site 354 was, it was a bit of hike due to the untouched wilderness around us, after marching for a about ten minutes through the snow we eventually came to the out perimeter of the facility where.

The staff sergeant got out his binoculars to scan the area ahead while I took advantage of my new enhanced eye sight to search the area.

"Everything looks clear sir." The staff sergeant said.

"Stay on overwatch, I'll check it out." I said as I emerged from the thicket of the forest with my rifle in hand.

"Understood."

I carefully walked across the snowy opening towards the front entrance of the facility keeping my eyes and ears open for anything that might give away movement nearby. I approached the entrance and took out my clearance card and swiped it on the door's lock which glowed green to indicate access had been granted.

A tiny movement out from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I raised my rifle as I turned to face the source; it was a deer. The deer ran back into the forest while I motioned the men to form up again then turned to face the entrance to make sure it was clear to move in.

The men moved into the hallway, walking a few feet into the facility before stopping while crouching down; I stepped inside behind them then shut the door behind us.

"Alright people let's make our way towards the Alpha Warheads." I ordered.

"We're right behind you sir."

It was dark inside the facility, power appears to have been knocked out, so the men and I pulled out Night Vision goggles down over our eyes to help us see in the dark. It was eerily quiet, not a sound came from anywhere in the facility except the men and I.

We made our way into the lower levels using my level 4 clearance card to open any locked doors on the way. Fortunately, we didn't encounter whatever monster came out of the pool, so we reached the warheads without any problems. There were usually four warheads, but since site 354 was considerably smaller than most sites, only one was needed.

"Command, we're at the warheads." I said into the radio.

"Good, there should be a locker labeled N-7, it'll require a level 4 or higher key card to open." The O-5 replied.

"Sir." The Lance Corporal said gesturing to the locker next to him, the reflective letters N 7 on the door.

"We see it." I said to the O-5 as I threw my level 4 key card to the kid who caught it from the air. "What are we looking for?"

"A red folder, it should be marked with a nuclear emblem."

The Lance Corporal found the folder and showed it up for me to see.

"We found it." I said as the Corporal handed me the folder and my key card.

"Everything you need to disarm the warhead is in that folder sergeant."

"Understood, we'll update you once we disarm it and locate the threat."

I opened the console which powered on using a separate power source from the rest of the facility so that it would stay active in the event of a power outage or EMP burst; the screen lit up and displayed a message.

"Please swipe your key card."

I swiped my key card on the skimmer, and the screen changed, indicating that it was processing my card ID, then displayed a new message.

"Welcome MSGT Yair, choose one of the following commands: 1) Initiate Countdown 2) Detonate 3) Disable."

I hit three and the screen changed again now reading, "Blue."

I opened the folder and found several different colored pages inside, quickly I put two and two together and turned to the blue page which read, "1) Int CntDwn – Powerball 110 2) Det – Omega 203 3) Dis – Alpha 059."

I typed in the required the command into the console's keyboard which the computer accepted then displayed a new message, "Green."

Again, I turned to colored page requested and then typed in the correct passcode into the keyboard then pressed Enter. The screen then displayed a new message, "Granted, Warhead Disabled."

"Alright gentlemen warhead disabled, let's find that SCP." I said.

We made our way to the "enclosure" where SCP 354 was contained, it was a large area that resembled one of those enclosures you see at the zoo holding a cat or bear, only this had no wild life in it, only a blood red pond at the center.

The men made their way to the control room while I searched the enclosure for signs of the SCP or where it might be. There was an incident where an SCP emerged from 354 capable of cloaking itself, so for all I know it could very well be down, watching me from somewhere inside the enclosure.

I looked up at the ceiling which was heavily damaged, in fact, most of it was gone, as if something smashed right through it, some of railing for the catwalk had received serious damage as well, and the control was a mess.

"Command this is Arch-Angel, come in over." I said into the radio.

"We read you Arch-Angel, what have you found?"

"Nothing, there's a hole in the ceiling above 354, I need satellite recon of the area around the facility."

"Looking for anything specific Arch-Angel?"

"Anything big enough to force its way through the stone ceiling and maybe take flight."

"You think we're dealing with another instance of SCP 354-1?"

"Maybe, or maybe something worse."

"Alright, we'll look into it, in the meantime secure that facility."

"Understood, Arch-Angel out."

I took a step to join the rest of the team when I heard the sound of gurgling coming from the enclosure and looked back in time to see small bubbles breaking the pool's surface before settling again.

Keeping my eye on the pool I raised my M914 and searched for any signs of movement within the pool, my finger on the trigger, my legs tensed, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Sir cameras and thermal are-

Before the kid finish his sentence a single large Octopus like tentacle shot out from the pool and struck the agent, killing him on impact. I fired my weapon into the pool as the tentacle retreated back into the pool and the rest of the men rushed outside to fire their weapons into the pool.

"Shit! It's 354-14!" someone shouted as I armed my undermounted launcher and fired.

A flash of light and the weapon blasted the pool, obliterating a majority of the pool's liquid mass, exposing the monster hiding below the surface as the pool began to refill itself in a frightening crimson whirlpool.

Enraged by my attack on it and the pool it dwelled within, the large Kraken like beast emerged using its large tentacles to pull itself out, its size caused the ground the pool to grow unstable and compromise the facility's structural integrity.

"It's going to bring the whole place down on us! Go, go, go!" the staff sergeant shouted as he and his team rushed to get to safety.

I moved to follow them, but the floor and walls were already cracking up and falling apart as the Kraken lifted the facility up in pieces in its tentacles. I got down as low as I possible could to keep my balance as we altitude, I spotted the men in the control room which was now a few yards away from being held in a separate tentacle.

The monster however was more interested me, the one who disturbed and harmed its home. I stood up as it brought my foothold close to its face to look at me, appearing to look at me with anger and spite.

I greeted its ugly face with my M914, shooting a few laser bolts into one of its eyes which pissed it off even further. The enraged Kraken retaliated by throwing the foot holding I stood upon, I crouched down low to keep my feet planted on the holding as the world around spun as if I was barrel rolling in a fighter jet.

Timing the speed and motion, I leapt off the foot holding using the momentum of the spin to launch me back towards the beast, then used my wings to glide toward the nearest foot holding as I watched another tentacle strike and crush the foot holding I left behind.

I fired my weapon at the monster again, but the bolts failed to cause any serious harm to its seemingly rubbery skin, all I did was piss it off some more. It opened its jaws, then spat a black goo at me, ink probably, which I turned away and raised my arm in defense expecting to get soaked in it.

A few seconds passed, and I did not get splashed by the foul shit, so I looked back and saw before me, a small barrier made of ice, which had blocked out the disgusting black goo. Before I could make anything off it I noticed a tentacle coming to strike my position, so I jumped, using my wings to glide to the next foothold.

"Sir, we're trying to contact command to call in air support to take this thing out, but we need you to keep it busy!" the staff sergeant said over the radio I landed.

"That won't be a problem." I replied as I ran to a ladder that was mostly intact on the foot holding I stood upon; it led up to higher level.

I climbed up the ladder and spotted another tentacle coming my way and jumped off moments before it struck and shattered the foothold, then landed on the tentacle. Thinking fast I took out my thermite charges and secured them to the tentacle before leaping off and gliding to the nearest foothold.

Once I landed I detonated the charges which exploded and sparkled in blinding golden fire, burning through the monster's flesh and melting through the tentacle which fell over and came crashing down to the ground below.

The smell of burning charred flesh overwhelmed the area, the Kraken howling in pain as its severed tentacle boiled and blistered from the thermite's extreme heat. The beast began to search for me while I remained out of sight, hiding behind whatever I could and moved when the creature's gaze turned elsewhere.

Once I came to the end of the foothold I leapt down, using aerodynamics to my advantage by diving down with my wings, then spreading my wings again to climb up and reach a foothold that was higher up.

I climbed up onto the foothold then got down low on my stomach as the creature turned to look in my direction. There was very little of a wall on the foothold I stood upon, in order to stay hidden I had to remain in the "prone" position and slowly crawl along the floor.

The creature turned its gaze off me again, searching the grounds below, allowing me to come out of hiding and leap down from my foothold. I spread my wings to slow my descent and control my direction, aiming for the Kraken's head.

After landing on the creature's forehead I loaded a cryo-bomb into the undermounted launcher and approached one of the creature's eyes then pointed my weapon at it and pulled the trigger.

A cold blast erupted from the launcher covering half of the beast's face in ice and snow much to its displeasure as it yanked its head back in pain, launching me up into the air. My stomach felt like it leapt up into my chest, but my adrenaline kicked in, preventing me from freezing in shock from the height allowing me to spread my wings again and glide back down to the closest foothold.

Upon landing I raised my rifle and took aim for the eye I had frozen solid and fired, causing it shatter and explode, blood erupting out from the exposed eye socket as the Kraken roared in agony.

The angry monster turned to face me again, opening its jaws to spit out more ink at me, this time I was prepared and moved to dodge the incoming foul liquid, jumping off the foothold and gliding down to a mostly intact hallway below.

"Command, this is Beta-14 Actual, we need air support ASAP!"

"Roger Beta-14, what's the situation there?"

"We've found the SCP, it's 354-14, Arch-Angel is currently engaged with it, but I don't know how long he can keep it occupied, we need air support!"

"Understood stand by while we contact the nearest site with an air field."

I moved through the hallway to the tentacle that held the foot holding I stood upon, planting another thermite explosive on it before carefully climbing over it; the monster was searching for me again, unaware of my location.

After I climbed over the tentacle I made my way towards the end of the hall then jumped off to glide to another foot hold, detonating the thermite charge behind me, causing the beast further pain as its tentacle melted off.

I landed on a foothold that must've been part of a kitchen, it had a counter top with a sink that had a bunch of fruit still inside it and stove next to it. I got down low behind the counter top as the Kraken searched for me again this time bringing each foothold it held in its tentacles up to its face for inspection.

"Tch, stupid squid." I muttered to myself as I loaded another cryo-bomb into my weapon's launcher.

I waited until the monster brought the foot holding I stood upon close to its face then emerged from cover and fired the undermounted launcher, firing another blizzard salvo into its face and freezing its other eye solid.

Quickly I took my finger off the launcher and pulled the trigger of my M914, firing a single laser bolt at the frozen eye causing it to explode and send more blood erupting from the eye socket.

Now completely blinded the monster resorted to crushing all the footholds in its grasp then started flailing its tentacles in random directions, hoping to crush me.

I used my wings to break my fall then spotted the men falling and adjusted my wings to dive bomb towards their direction. I caught two of them while the third grabbed onto my uniform, as a tentacle came crashing down behind us.

We landed on the ground and got the men to a safe distance before going to back to keep the creature occupied shooting at the monster with my M914; I couldn't let it think I had fled or else it'll just retreat into the pool.

The Kraken felt my attack and lashed out its tentacles in the direction my shots came from, attempting to smash me, but I dodged each attack using my enhanced reflexes and my wings to clear the incoming attacks.

"Command this is Warbird 5-1, flight of two A-10s, checking in with you, entering kill box 354-Beta, 4 AGM 65s, 4,000 rounds for this section, ready for tasking."

"Roger Warbird 5-1, do you have eyes on Odin 2-1 in your air space?"

"Uh, affirmative, they're two minutes out."

"Roger, Warbird 5-1 Beta-14 is on the ground in your area, waiting for support, break, be advised this will be a danger close op, how copy over."

"Affirmative, Warbird copies all."

"Beta-14, you have Warbird 5-1, flight of two A-10, Odin 2-1 will be entering your air space in two, out."

"Roger, Warbird 5-1, this is Beta-14 standby for fire mission."

"Warbird standing by."

"Close in fire support, four man team on the ground, three friendlies east of blue smoke, one south of tango, Callsign, Arch-Angel, break, attack direction southwest, declared hot, how copy over."

"Warbird copies all we are rolling in, weapons hot."

"Roger that, bring the rain!"

I dodged another attack from the Kraken as the staff sergeant got on the radio, "Sir, get out of there! We got air support incoming!"

I glanced off in the distance and spotted two A10 Warthogs flying in from the northwest moving in ready to strafe run the Kraken. Those things were armed with 30mm Vulcan cannons which had the ability to rip tanks to shreds, that is something I did not want to get caught in, so I ran as fast as I could for the tree line where the rest of team was.

"Warbird off safe, guns, guns, guns!"

The sound of the A10's engines was heard as they got closer followed by the signature sound of the 30mm gun firing away; it sounded like a bunch of loud crackling followed by what could've been the loudest phone vibrations ever, like thunder following lightning. I looked back in time to watch the A10 fly by firing their AGM missiles into the head of the creature while simultaneously firing the 30mm gun into its head.

The creature fell over crashing to the ground stunned from the impact and trauma caused by the assault but was still clearly alive as it struggled to get regain its bearing.

"Better call them to make another strafe run." I said to the staff sergeant.

"Don't worry sir, we got something bigger to finish it off." The staff sergeant replied before getting back on the radio.

"Odin 2-1, this is Beta-14, tango is still kicking, request you hit it with 105 shells, watch your fire, four-man team to the east of blue smoke!"

"Roger, Odin 2-1 rolling in, standby and enjoy the fireworks."

I heard a faint series of booms from the sky above somewhere then watched as death rained from above upon the Kraken's soft head which burst open from the force of the 105s and 40mms slamming into its head, sending the contents of its head spilling everywhere.

"Oh man, we saw that from up here, that was messy." The AC-130's crew commented on the radio.

"Hoorah, good shooting Odin 2-1."


	10. Chapter 9 035

ACT I

Chapter IX

035

Council Log

August 30, [Expunged] – 9:33:01 – Site [Expunged]

O-5 Council Meeting

The O-5 studied the footage they collected from body cams off the MTF agents, Michael, and a Predator Drone that was monitoring the team from air; they took notes and watched everything Michael did during the mission.

"He saved those men when 354-14 broke all the foot holdings." One of the council members said.

"Yeah, typical Michael heroism right there, always putting the safety of the team before his own." The eldest replied.

"I'm still not convinced." Another of the members said.

"Nor am I." the youngest added. "It could've just saved those men out of an act of self-preservation, since it knew that they were calling in air support to kill 354-14."

Doubt came over the council as they took in the young member's words while the elder member spoke.

"His prowess mirrors that of Michael Yair before 040 operated on him."

"Doesn't matter, this doesn't prove anything other than the SCP's combat capabilities. Useful intel sure, but not convincing enough to determine if that thing is Michael Yair or not."

"What will it take to convince you?"

"A test of his psychology." The youngest member replied.

"You have a few suggestions?"

"Plenty, we have numerous objects in our facility that can test and strain a subject mentally."

"What? You're suggesting we expose Yair to a cognitohazard!?"

"Yes, specifically 035, it'll break him down and we'll get to see whether or not that truly is Yair or an SCP with his memories."

"You're mad!"

"No, I'm quite sane actually. 035 has shown to have a rather intimate knowledge of the human psychology, he'll be able to tell whether or not 040-1k is Yair or not."

"Or manipulate him to serve his allegiance to that fucking mask; regardless if it's Michael or not!"

"You're asking us to put two SCPs together in the same room, the last time we did something like that resulted in the creation of SCP 903, you can't possibly be serious about this."

"Michael has proven be quite resistant to 035's effects whenever he had to transport him to new containment chambers, he'll be just fine, and besides we put 040 in the same room as 387 nothing bad happened. Same goes for 173 and 096, hell in 173 and 096's case, we were able to terminate 096.

We need to test 040-1k's psychology, and 035 is arguably the best psychiatrist in the facility who can analyze and test someone mentally." The youngest member explained.

The O-5 was silent as they took in the young member's words trying to weigh the risks and benefits then the eldest member spoke.

"Alright, I'm voting for it, but I want an MTF team on standby in case something happens, I don't want 035 trying to break loose or worse, possess Michael; understood?"

"Of course, old man, I'll have some of our best supervise the test."

Interview Log

September 2, [Expunged] – 13:01:03 – Site [Expunged]

Interviewee: SCP 035, Object Class: Keter

Interviewer: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Euclid

"Are we seriously doing this?" I asked as I looked at the mask known as SCP 035 within its containment cell; it was currently in its comedy mask form, seemingly smiling at our presence.

"I don't like it anymore than you, but the O-5 have demanded it." A researcher replied as we looked at the mask from the safety of the observation room.

"I know, but why send in a D-Class? Why not just use a mannequin or a doll?" I asked as I glanced at a D-Class waiting by the entrance to the containment chamber.

"035 hasn't had a host in years now, giving him a host should help water down any resentment he's built up over the years; consider it giving a treat to a dog to get them to behave." The researcher replied before getting on the intercom. "Send in the D-Class."

The containment door opened and I saw an MTF agent shove a D-Class into the 035 containment chamber then tossed in a mop and bucket before closing the doors again. The D-Class had been told that he was to clean the filthy floors, a lie of course, D-Class are rarely ever told what they're actually dealing with.

"Who is this guy? Please tell me he ain't some poor civilian you picked off the streets." I said to the research staff as the D-Class began to try in vain to clean the floors.

"Don't know, don't care." The researcher replied. "All I know is that he raped and killed 20 women in Long Island New York."

I watched as the D-Class glanced at 035 ceasing to mop the floor then said, "The Long Island Killer?"

"Yeah, that's him."

The D-Class walked over to 035 to have a closer look, curiosity was evident in his eyes.

"Good." I said cracking a smile.

The D-Class picked up the mask and from there it was all downhill, the D-Class placed the mask on his face then began to immediately suffer a severe seizure. The D-Class laid motionless for a minute before eventually getting back up then turning to face us.

"Thank you, fellas, it's been too long." The D-Class spoke, two voice now coming from them yet seemingly not.

"Alright sergeant, you're up." The researcher said to me.

"I still think this is a bad idea." I said as I walked to the exit.

"Noted."

I stepped out of the room and into the hallway outside, the entrance to the containment chamber to my right, with an MTF team standing guard outside.

"We'll be right out here if you need us sir."

"Just stay back guys, this thing is unpredictable." I replied as I swiped my card to enter the containment chamber.

035 and his new host sat a table researcher had placed in before arranging the interview, he had his hands together waiting patiently for me to step out into the light which was being provided with a bunch of bright slow sticks scattered around the floor.

"Well, if it isn't sergeant Yair?" 035 said as I stepped out into the light. "Isn't this a surprise?"

"You know me?" I asked curiously; I nor anyone ever told this SCP about me.

"Oh yes, I know plenty about you. Master Sergeant Michael Yair, I've watched you every time you came to escort me to a new clean room, I know about your mother's soup that you love so much, I know about your war stories in Afghanistan, including about that night with SCP 939; you really should've done something to save those guys you know."

"Shut up." I responded annoyed.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not judging, just giving out advice." 035 replied.

I grabbed the table between and threw it to the side, I had forgotten about how Eve enhanced my strength, so I sent the table flying across the room and crashing into the one-sided window which cracked from the impact.

The researchers inside all looked at each other as I walked up to 035 my wings spreading in response to my anger as I tore into him.

"You listen here you tar oozing sack of shit, you've maimed and killed countless agents and staff during your stay here, so don't fucking try to lecture me on how I could've saved people! All you do is hurt and kill people, you don't know a goddamn thing about helping people!"

035 just sat there with his stupid grin, like a little kid taking amusement in aggravating people while the researchers got on the intercom.

"Sergeant Yair, please control yourself or we'll have to postpone this interview."

"Yeah sergeant, control yourself." 035 added mockingly.

I clutched my fists and I walked up to him ready to kick that mask's ass but the research staff spoke again.

"Sergeant!"

I paused a moment as I glared into 035's "eyes" before walking off to retrieve the table I threw, tossing it back at 035, sending it skidding across the floor; the table was now bent out of shape slightly.

I slammed the list of questions researchers and the O-5 wanted me to ask 035 down on the table before taking a seat across from 035 who chuckled; I shot a look at the fucking mask then spoke.

"Alright you've done this before; my friends want to ask you some questions." I began.

"First, a question for you sergeant." 035 replied. "Those wings, how did you get them?"

I paused a moment to think about my reply, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fucking business, but if I did that he would probably retaliate the same.

"I was exposed to another SCP." I replied telling half the truth.

"Hmm, was it, SCP 040?" 035 asked.

I froze as I glared at 035 who continued with his bullshit.

"Huh, she managed to bring you back to life, and gave you a few new perks as well. Hm, she might be, "useful"."

"You touch her and I'll break you half!" I snapped.

"Aw, so you do have a soft spot for kids, but it doesn't change what happened in that desert."

I stood up ready to clobber 035, but then the researcher got on the intercom, "Knock it off 035 or we will terminate this!"

035 was quiet for a second before replying, "Ok, I'll behave."

"Go ahead sergeant." The researcher said as I continued to glare the darkest look I've ever given to anyone.

I looked at the list of questions then asked the first one, "What is your name?"

"I go by many names sergeant, some people call The Mask, you call me 035."

"Hmph, villain is the word I would use." I commented.

"Oh come now, I'm not that bad a guy once you get to know me." 035 replied.

"You seem bad enough, considering how much damage you've caused the Foundation just sitting in your cell." I replied.

"I just want to talk." 035 said acting as if he was innocent.

"Hmph, well now is your chance to talk." As I looked at the next question on the list.

"Is it true that you're capable of telepathy?"

"How do you think I knew about 040? Or rather Eve, seeing how you gave her that name." 035 replied.

I crossed out the answered question on the list then asked the next question.

"During a containment breach with SCP 049, also known as The Plague Doctor, the Doctor found his way into your cell, what did you two talk about?"

"Oh just talking about the good old times, you know, friendly chat." 035 replied.

"You two were friends?" I asked.

"Yes, we were good friends for a long time." 035 replied seemingly entranced by nostalgic memories.

"What happened?"

"Did he tell you about his time in Europe during the Bubonic Plague?" 035 asked.

"No."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." 035 said scratching the back of his host's head.

"We kinda figured he was around during the Bubonic Plague; the attire says it all." I said.

"Yes, but he never told you about why he chose to wear that, did he?" 035 asked.

"No he didn't."

"Well, it started around the time of the crusades, I used my telepathy to convince some knights that I was a divine relic or something like that. They took me with them, until they were ambushed by rebels, and I ended up getting lost."

"And the Doc found you?" I asked.

"Yes, he was able to tell that I was alive, he was able to, "feel", my energy, and he put me on."

"But you didn't gain control of him."

"No, I didn't connect with him like previous hosts, the connection was, "mutual".

"This was during the crusades?"

"Yes."

"So then, he found you in the Middle East?"

"Correct."

"That's an awful long way from Europe, what was he doing there?"

"He had just left Asia making his way towards Europe, a pilgrimage of cleansing. The crusades had died down during the time I was "lost" in the Middle East, so the Doc and I cleaned up the mess."

"How does turning people into undead "clean up" anything?"

"Oh no, he wasn't turning the dead ones, he was resurrecting them."

I froze and looked up at 035, skeptical, but I found it somewhat plausible.

"He gave what few he could a second chance at life, mostly the civilians, occasionally the soldiers, Christians too, especially the Christians. On our way through Italy, we encountered merchants and travelers speaking of a murky cloud looming over Europe, killing on its path."

"You're talking about the plague?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, at first we helped people recovering from the crusades, the Doc would bring them back to life and then I'd perform for them; ah the memories."

"It sounds like you and the Doc did a lot of good together." I said.

"Ah, we did." 035 replied sadly as he reflected on nostalgic memories.

"What happened?"

"The plague happened, we reached Udine and he seemed, afraid, unnaturally afraid. The Doc embraced both the living and the dead, but now he feared the living, no matter what he did, he could only save the dead, and even then, he could not protect them from being infected again.

It was charnel house, and he saw the same people over and over again, like it was clock work; I tried to convince him to use my powers, but it wasn't enough, nothing would be. The plague was relentless, and nothing could stop it, we had to heal the ill rather resurrect the dead."

"And he couldn't do that?" I asked.

"No, but the potential was there, locked deep within, I could help him unlock it but the Doc refused; we left Italy soon after, and never stopped moving."

"He didn't revive anyone else?"

"No, we ignored everyone on the path, never turning back, all he wanted was to reach Britannia and be done with it. But the plague was there waiting for him to greet on his return home, he left behind a lot of people before going on his journey, and now they were all dead, buried for too long for him to bring back, at least not in any form you'd be happy with.

I asked him once more to let me unlock his potential and he caved, an eighteen-year-old victim stricken with the illness was our first and last living patient, we tried our best to save her, but something, went wrong, I felt myself burning, and I started to bleed for the first time.

I heard the Doc screaming, I'm not exactly sure what happened to him, but that's where my blood comes from."

"I see." I said as I analyzed this information. "What about the Doc?"

"He hid himself behind that stupid mask he picked up in Italy and I had to move on, and I had the theatre to help me regain lost confidence. Although, I fear that little stunt left him disfigured, or worse, insane.

We looked at our patient and what remained of her would be enough to drive anyone insane from grief."

I crossed out the question and chose another question, specifically one that was related to what 035 seemed to have displayed in his previous answer.

"Do you have sympathy to your victims?" I asked.

035 paused then started mumbling under his breath.

"035?"

"Something else." 035 replied.

"Is there something wro-

"Another question damnit!" 035 shouted slamming his fists down on the table.

I jumped up from my chair taking a defensive stance, ready to throwdown with 035. 035 saw this and quickly calmed himself down as he sat back down.

"I-sorry it's difficult to answer." 035 said as I set my chair back up and sat back down. "I used to not need to, but now it's unavoidable, I share a person's memories and experiences. As soon as I take over, I see everything they lose, but the difficulty is not recognizing sympathy, but where it's born, is it me sympathizing with my so called "victim" or they through me?"

"Hm, have your hosts ever compelled you to do anything?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Occasionally, my hosts' plights might compel me to "deal" with the urges, but so far no one has yet to fully control me." 035 replied.

"So, your hosts aren't truly brain dead, they're just voice speaking inside your head?" I asked.

035 sighed then replied, "Next question."

"Are you-

"Please."

This was a new side to 035 I had not heard of before, I read the files they imply that he's malicious malevolent entity, yet what I'm seeing here is sympathy, regret, and remorse. Was this a ploy from 035 to manipulate me? I kept my eyes on him if that was case.

"Okay, earlier you said you could "unlock" the Doc's potential. Is one of your anomalous traits the ability to unlock hidden abilities in people or objects?" I asked; this was a question that was not on the list.

"Yes." 035 replied.

"Interesting, are there any hidden traits or abilities you see in me?" I asked.

"Interested eh?" 035 asked as he stood up in his chair.

"Don't twist my words, I'm just curious in what you see in me." I replied.

"Hm, you displayed enhanced strength earlier, you probably have enhanced stamina too, pupils suggest enhanced eye sight, you have wings too, capable of flight maybe? You're body temperature is also very low, I can feel the cool air coming from you, Cryokinesis maybe? Won't know till I get in there, want to see?" 035 said, trying to seduce me.

"No." I replied flatly before looking down at the list.

"Huh, you're a lot tougher than the usual chump they throw at me. Usually they start to suffer mental fatigue this far into the interview; guess that kid, Eve enhanced your mind too."

"Good." I commented before asking the next question.

"What do you know about SCP 001?"

"Pfft, what the hell kind of question is that?"

"It's a popular one among the researchers." I replied. "You seem to have pretty good intel on other SCPs, so they kinda figure you might know something on 001."

"Ugh, fine, SCP 001, The Gate Guardian." 035 began. "You guys have seen the portal behind it?"

"You mean the mirage of the forest with "exotic" plant life in it?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's not a mirage, it's a portal to another world far from here, one could argue its from another universe even." 035 replied.

"Another world? As in another planet?" I asked.

"World, Planet, Realm, same thing, the point is it leads to another place far beyond humanity's reach, even through that portal, no man will ever set foot there." 035 explained.

"How do you know?"

"Pfft, you kidding? Does that forest look like any forest you seen here on Earth? Obviously, it another realm somewhere, duh!"

"No, I mean, how do you know that no man can set foot in there? Even with the portal?" I asked.

"Oh, well you've seen the Gate Guardian, right?"

"Yes, but let's say we found a way to "remove" the Gate Guardian, would we still not be able to step foot onto that world?"

"No." 035 replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because what you only see is the Gate Guardian, but what you don't see is the flaming sword."

"You mean the sword he holds in his hands?"

"No, not that sword, there's another, one not seen by the naked eye, only another Angel or someone blessed with "Holy Sight" can see it."

"If it's invisible then how do you know about it?"

"The Doc told me."

"The Doc knows about the Gate Guardian?"

"Yes, although he doesn't call him the Gate Guardian, he calls him, Er-Ery-Uriel! He calls him Uriel!"

I stopped for a moment in disbelief at what I just heard, I must've had a look of surprise cause the mask started laughing then said, "Ha, ha you should see your face sergeant!"

"Uriel!? The regent of the sun and flame of God!? That Uriel!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, that's the one." 035 replied.

It didn't take long for me to put two and two together, "Uriel, his sword can turn everyway, the portal leads to another realm, exotic plant life. So, that's Eden through that portal!?"

"It's so cute when you guys put the pieces together." 035 teased.

"But why guard the portal? Why not just close it off, and severe the connection completely?" I asked. "I mean, in the book of Genesis the high father banished humanity from the garden, why keep around a portal that gains entry to it?" I asked.

"That, I do not know." 035 said admittedly.

"Well that's a first." I commented. "What about the Doc?"

"I asked him once, but either he doesn't know or won't tell me." 035 replied.

"Hm, sometime ago you expressed interest in SCP 682, why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's nearly indestructible, can regenerate, he could not only make a permeant host for me, but could be the instrument to my revenge!" 035 replied.

"Revenge against the Foundation?"

035 laughed then replied, "No, I got a much bigger grudge against someone else, and with 682 I could become almost like a god and crush them!"

"Only one problem with that." I said.

"Yeah, compatibility, but who knows, maybe, just maybe he can adapt to accommodate me."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because he's dead."

035 sat quietly for a moment, seemingly in shock, I guess he never thought the supposedly invincible 682 could be killed; and I wouldn't blame him.

"As are you." He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh, nothing." 035 replied.

I kept my eye on him as I crossed out the previously asked question and moved on to the next.

"Who is it that you hate so much?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." 035 replied almost tauntingly.

"I don't think you have much of a choice here."

"Answer him 035!" one of the researchers ordered over the intercom.

"Make me!" 035 snapped.

"If you don't answer the question-

"Roll over, sit down, behave, jump through hoops, what am I an animal in a zoo!? Fuck you! I'm tired being on display!" 035 shouted lashing out at the research staff. "And you, if I can't make you submit to me, then I guess I'll just have to take you myself!" 035 added pointing at me.

I stood up keeping my eyes on 035 as I spoke, "I think this interview is over."

"Aw, what's the hurry sergeant? I thought you wanted to get to know me better?" 035 said in a seducing tone. "Come here and let me help you know me better."

Without warning 035 pounced but I saw it coming, I leaned back as I put my hands up to catch 035's hands then raised by boot up to his host's abdomen, then like a catapult launched him back into the containment chamber's blast door behind me.

"035 is attacking Michael! Mobile Task Force Gamma-12, get in there!" someone shouted on the radio as 035 crashed into the blast door.

"We're trying, but the door won't open!"

"Playing hard to get sergeant?" 035 asked as he rose back to his feet.

I took a defensive stance ready to throwdown with 035 as he continued to talk, "You may not be 682, but the enhancement that girl, Eve gave you, you'll do just fine. And who knows, maybe I'll get little Eve to enhance me a bit too."

"That's not going to happen." I replied.

"Oh but it will sergeant." 035 said tauntingly. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Eve for you."

I stepped forward to kick 035's ass, but something ensnared by right hand, preventing me from moving forward. I looked and saw a black disgusting tendril had emerged from one of the pools of black shit on the floor and wrapped itself around my arm. I reached to free myself with my other arm, but it too became ensnared by another tendril.

"Gotcha!" 035 announced getting ready to pounce.

My flight or fight instinct kicked and the tendrils that ensnared me became ice and shattered as I pulled myself free as I did a cool blast of ice and snow erupted from my hands and struck 035 encasing him in ice.

I was surprised by this development, then reflected on my engagement at Site 354, how that barrier of ice appeared of nowhere, and what 035 said earlier; Eve gave me the ability to create and manipulate ice, Cryokinesis.

"Thanks kid, you've given me on helluva gift." I commented as I walked up to 035 then knife hand struck his neck, knocking his head off from the rest of his body and sending it tumbling towards the center of the room.


	11. Chapter 10 191

ACT I

Chapter X

191

Interview Log

April 10, [Expunged] – 20:46:09 – [Expunged], USA

Interviewee: SCP 035 & 049, Object Class: Keter & Euclid

Interviewer: [Expunged]

"So, was it him?" the interviewer asked speaking to SCP 035 who was currently being worn by 049, the Plague Doctor.

"Yeah it was him." 035 replied speaking through 049. "The way we opened that interview was a dead giveaway. Michael is regretful for what happened that night in Afghanistan, that's why he's so easy on kids and teenagers, he feels that he failed those kids, so he tried to make up for it by helping kids he comes across."

"That's why he got along with 040 so well?"

"Yes."

The interviewer wrote down some notes then asked, "Okay, so then he passed the O-5's test."

"No he failed it, what do you think? Duh!" 035 replied.

"Behave yourself old friend, they're being quite benevolent with us as it is." 049 said speaking to 035.

"Ugh, fine." 035 replied.

"Alright, so what happened next?"

"I got locked back in display case." 035 replied.

"No, I mean to Michael, what happened to him next?"

"I don't know, I was locked away in my display case."

Entry Log

January 1, [Expunged] – 08:04:11 – Site [Expunged]

SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe – Designation: Arch-Angel

I was helping the men clean up the ballroom after having a long night of New Year's partying. Balloons and confetti littered the dance floor, some agents and staff were passed out in their chairs either exhausted from the long night or from drinking too much.

Eve was asleep on one of the couches Foundation staff brought out to make more seating room, my MTF jacket covering her like a blanket while I swept the confetti off the floor.

"Sir." An MTF Staff Sergeant said walking up to me. "One of the O-5 members wants to see you, they're waiting for you at SCP 1032's containment cell."

"Alright." I replied handing the Staff Sergeant the broom then glancing at Eve who was still sleeping. "If she wakes up, take her back to her room."

"Yes sir."

It's been pretty uneventful around the Foundation ever since the O-5 had me interview SCP 035, and once again I found myself quite bored. There were a few days in between that were eventful, mostly Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's, but besides that, there hasn't been much to do.

I made my way to the inanimate containment area where the inanimate SCPs are kept, passing up several doors all of which contained SCPs that were relatively easy to contain compared to objects like 173 and 035.

I spotted the sign that marked the room where 1032 was being housed and swiped my clearance card to gain entry, inside I found the eldest of the O-5 talking with an MTF Private who had been tasked with guarding 1032's cell.

"Oh there he is now." The old man said as I walked in.

"Good morning sir." The Private said greeting me.

"Morning Private." I replied. "Morning sir."

"Good morning to you too Michael." The old man replied.

"Go ahead son, open the door." The old timer added talking to the Private.

"Yes sir." The Private replied as he punched in the key code for the door to give the old timer and I entry.

The old man stepped in and I walked in behind him as the door shut behind us.

"If you wanted to talk to me privately you could've just waited in my quarters sir." I said.

"Yes, but this is a rather sensitive matter can't afford someone accidently overhearing us, besides I need you see this for yourself." The old timer replied as he looked at SCP 1032 which sat inside a display case in front of us.

SCP 1032 is a small silver analog clock with 22 hands all moving at different speeds, and each hand had small inscriptions in them some bigger than others, some smaller, some were even microscopic. However, what made this clock so anomalous was that each inscription predicts the end of an event, and so far, not one of those predictions have been wrong.

"Come here and take a look." The old man said.

"I've seen the SCP plenty of times on patrol sir." I replied.

"Yes, but you haven't seen this." The old timer said as he used his master card to open the display case and pick up 1032.

"See for yourself." He said handing me the clock.

I accepted the clock and looked at the face as the old man pointed to one of the hands, "That one there."

I took a closer look at the hand the old timer was pointing to and saw the inscription which read, "231-7's pregnancy."

"231-7?" I asked. "What is that?"

"That is the designation for an SCP." The old timer replied handing me a folder he was carrying with him.

I gave him back the clock and he in turn gave me the folder which was labeled with the words, "Top Secret Eyes Only".

"SCP 231 isn't just an object, it's a people." The old man began. "SCP 231-1 through 7 make up the SCP."

"More people that are SCPs?" I asked. "How many do we have?"

The old man paused as he tried to recall a number, but instead replied, "We have quite a few."

"So what, you guys just lock up anyone with abnormal abilities?" I asked interrogatively.

The old timer was silent for a moment, thinking about something before finally replying, "231-1 through 7 are Keter Class SCPs sergeant, all seven of them were pregnant and each of them carried a monster, each one more powerful then the last."

I looked down at the folder and turned the page to see what the old man was talking about, and what I saw in the next few pages; I think I would've preferred going through life having not seen such things.

"My god." I said dismayed by the contents of the folder.

"We tried to save them, all of them, but…" The old man paused as he reflected on his and the previous O-5 members' mistakes; mistakes that cost the lives of six young teenaged girls.

"Now only one of them remains." I said finishing his sentence.

"Yes." The old timer replied. "Due to the extreme escalation of each passing birth, we have reason to believe that 231-7's offspring can cause an XK-Class End of the World scenario."

I looked to the clock which was being held by the old man then said, "The clock, its predictions are never wrong."

"Yes, however it is also giving us time to prepare. It predicts an end to 231-7's pregnancy, but not the end of the world nor humanity so-

"We still have a chance." I said.

"Yes. The rest of the O-5 and I about to have a meeting to discuss this matter and how we can best prepare ourselves for it. We'll detail you on our decision and best course of action, in mean time, I have another interview for you." The old man replied.

"Another one?" I asked.

"Don't worry sergeant, this one won't try to posses you like 035." The old timer replied handing me another folder as I returned the classified document.

"Research staff have noticed how attached 040 has become to you and have requested that you interview SCP 191." The old man added as I opened the folder.

"Another child SCP?" I asked as I looked at the photos.

"Yes, we found her during a raid on some cruel doctor's warehouse, he was doing unspeakable things in his laboratories, 191 was among them." The old timer explained I turned the page to look at some X-Rays and Ultra Sounds done her to map out her internal body; it was horrific.

"What hell sir!? I demanded.

"Sergeant?"

"First you tell me how we got a girl carrying a world ending demon inside her womb, now you're showing me about a girl that got turned into a cyborg against her will!? Why aren't you people helping them?" I asked.

"We are Sergeant, we managed to fix some of the crap that cruel doctor did to 191, we restored her womb so that she won't have to go through hormone therapy anymore, we also managed to perform reconstructive surgery for other parts of her body and upgrade some components in her to make up for what we removed." The old man explained as I turned the page to read the surgery procedures and results.

"What about 231-7?" I asked as I calmed down.

"We're working on that; her case is a lot more sensitive as I explained to you. We tried to save her siblings, but…"

"It's okay sir, you don't have to explain anymore than that." I said. "I'll interview the kid for you, after that we can start working on saving that girl and prep for the apocalypse."

Interview Log

January 1, [Expunged] – 10:05:33 – Site [Expunged]

Interviewee: SCP 191, Object Class: Safe

Interviewer: SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe

I arrived at 191's containment room, like Eve it was also a child's room, however it less, "cheerful" than Eve's room. It only had a bed, a bookshelf, a clock on the wall, and a single table, no toys, no TV, nothing. The girl was seated at the table quietly, not saying a word or looking up to see me or the researcher staff present in the room with us.

191 was a Caucasian girl with platinum blond eye, her human eye was green with the other was like that of a Terminator's eye as was half of her head. Her right arm was also robotic and currently wore D-Class attire like Eve did.

"Hey there kiddo." I said greeting 191 as I set down a backpack on the table.

She did not reply she just sat there.

I reached into my backpack and took out a box of fig newton cookies then slid them over to the girl.

"I understand that you're able to eat food now." I said as she touched the box, looking at it, but still did not reply nor open it. It was quite clear that whatever the hell that cruel doctor did to this kid, has hurt her emotionally maybe even spiritually too, so I gave her "the talk".

"Look kiddo, I can't begin to imagine what you went through." I began. "I can't pretend to know how you feel right now, but you don't have to go through it alone. If you need someone to talk to, I'm right here."

The kid looked down further and stayed quiet for a minute longer before a sound finally came from her; the sound of sobbing. I was unsure what to do next, I never had to deal with crying emotionally distressed child before, never mind one that had been forced into being a Terminator.

I stood up and moved my chair next to hers and waited for her to finish letting out her built up feelings.

"I told him no." the girl finally spoke wiping her only human eye. "I said no, over and over and that bad man wouldn't listen!"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore kiddo, he can't hurt you here." I said.

"But look at me." The kid said looking her robotic arm. "I never wanted to be, this! I didn't want it and he still did this to me!"

"I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically.

"Do you have a name?"

"Ava."

"Ava, my name is Michael." I said introducing myself.

"I know who you are." Ava replied. "I saw you on one of the people's computers when you were getting those medals."

"Okay, well those people would like to ask you some questions, is that okay?" I asked.

"You seem nice enough, so I guess."

"That doctor, he kidnapped you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Where from?"

"The Orphanage."

"What Orphanage?"

"I don't know." Ava replied almost crying again.

"Okay, don't worry, that's fine." I said trying to calm her down.

"Are you able to connect to computers?" I asked as I crossed out the previously asked questions.

"Yes, I do all kinds of things to a computer using one of many plugs I have built in my arm." Ava replied.

"Can you name a few?" I asked.

"I can control the computer and break passwords and stuff. I can also control them from a distance after I connect to them, as well as read CDs and give the ones and zeros to computers." Ava explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." I said impressed.

"You think, that's cool?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you could do with that, that could help a lot of people." I said. "You can disarm bombs, hack into cameras to help save hostages, spy on bad guys, the list goes on."

"But, I'm ugly now." Ava said.

I paused a moment before replying, "Maybe, but I think it's what we choose to do with ourselves that defines our beauty and grotesque. You can choose to help people, or you can choose to hurt them, or do nothing at all."

Ava was quiet as she took in my words while I crossed out the asked question and asked the next question.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked; this wasn't on the list, but I asked it anyway to try and lighten up the kid.

"Blue."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Sergeant stick to the questions please."

"You can either bust my balls or let me talk, pick one." I retorted to the researcher annoyed.

The researcher kept quiet as I continued to converse with Ava.

"Ava, does the robotic parts you have, hurt?" I asked as gently as I could.

"It used to."

"But not anymore?"

"No, the doctors here removed some of the parts that were hurting me and restored some of the parts that make me normal, but they couldn't fix everything that mean doctor did to me." Ava said.

"Ava, did the cruel doctor ever tell why he did this to you?"

"No, he just told what he was going to do and…"

Ava stopped as she came on the verge of crying again.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anymore than that." I said trying to calm her down.

"Have you been eating lately?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, how do you feel about school?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what kind of school work. I hate history and literature, but I love math and science." Ava replied.

"I see." I said before glancing at my backpack then reaching inside to pull a sheet of paper with a bunch of unsolved math problems.

Eve was struggling with math recently and I don't blame her, who the hell teaches a 10-year-old A^2+B^2=C^2? I've been trying to reteach myself the nonsense, but it's been a long time since I did math in school, but maybe Ava could solve them.

"Here, how about taking a shot at these?" I said handing over the paper.

"You have a pencil?" Ava asked accepting the paper.

I looked to the researcher standing in the room with us who took out a mechanical pencil and lent it to me.

The researcher stepped closer to get a better view to watch Ava work, intrigued to see how well she would do as did I. After a few minutes, Ava finished and handed the paper to me which I handed to the researcher to look over.

The researcher took a minute to double check Ava's work then said, "Wow, she got it all right."

"Yay!" Ava said clapping finally smiling.

I picked up my list of questions to ask the next question, but before I could the O-5 came on the radio.

"Michael! Drop whatever you're doing right now and report in to our chambers immediately!"

"I'm still interviewing the kid sir." I replied on the radio.

"NOW SERGEANT!"

Council Log

January 1, [Expunged] – 10:12:02 – Site [Expunged]

O-5 Council, Emergency Meeting

"Absolutely not! No way in hell!" the youngest of the O-5 members shouted.

"I wasn't asking you kid, we have an impending world ending threat on the way, and we need to get ready!" the old man argued.

"We tried it before old man and it failed! It won't to do us a goddamn thing!"

"So what? You'd rather just sit back watch the world burn!?"

"Calm down the both of you!" another of the O-5 members said trying to break up the shouting match. "Old timer, we can't possibly trust Abel again after what he did last time, and how do we know that Iris won't just go Awol on us?"

"They won't have much of a choice, Abel loves to fight and if 231-7 gives birth, he'll have plenty of fighting to do, and Iris will be essentially screwed no matter what. Work for us or face the apocalypse."

"It doesn't matter, even the two of them together won't stand even the slightest chance! We're better off finding alternative ways to prepare for this threat!" the youngest man argued.

"Whatever made you think I was going to just enlist the two of them?" The old man replied.

"You mean you want to add more!? Have you lost your mind!?"

"Said the one who suggested we expose Michael to 035!"

"You've done some pretty stupid shit during your time here on the council old man, but this one has to be by far the most idiotic stupidest suggestion you've made! We could barely keep Iris and Abel on leash alone, how the hell are we supposed to control more!?"

"Because no we have Michael. And now he's an SCP too, he'll be able to keep them in line and lead them." The old man replied.

"I don't fucking believe this-

"Look here kid, time is a luxury we do not have! We're wasting time here arguing back and forth when we should be getting ready for the impending threat coming our way! So here are your options, Pandora's Box, or The End of the World!"

The youngest of the O-5 glared stubbornly at the old man as everyone fell silent then the phone rang and the old man put the phone on speaker.

"What?" he snapped.

"Uh, sir we're receiving a call from Site 0."

"Put them on hold we're-

"No! Now sir, this can't wait!"

"Ugh, this better be good." The old man said as he dialed up Site 0. "Site 0, you are on the line with the O-5 council, what do you have that can't wait?"

"It's SCP 001 sir! It's moving!"


	12. ACT II

ACT II

Pandora's Box


	13. Chapter 11 XK-End of the World

ACT II

Chapter XI

XK-End of the World

Incident Record

January 1, [Expunged] – 10:19:02 – Site 354, Canada

Sergeant First Class Barry Rommel, Callsign: War Dog

Active Commander for Mobile Task Force Epsilon-5

"Where's my ammo crates Private!?" Barry ordered the rookie on his team.

"Uh, coming sir!" the Private replied running over carrying a stack of .50 cal ammo crates.

The Private tripped over a branch spilling the crates and ammo all over the snowy ground much to Barry's frustration.

"Damn it boy, you're a klutz." Barry said getting up to help the young Private.

"Sorry sir." The Private said as tried to pick up the bullets from the ground.

"Don't apologize, just pick up the shit and help me set up the gun." Barry said as grabbed a crate and started picking up bullets from the ground.

The Foundation was currently reconstructing Site 354 around SCP 354, until the new facility was finished heavy MTF presence was required to keep an eye on the pool in the event another SCP emerges from it.

The pool was noticeably bigger now, due to SCP 354-14 forcing its way up to the surface, the body of SCP 354-14 was also still present. Due to the remote location of the pool getting cargo trucks to the area has proven difficult, instead helicopters have to come and pick up the dead Kraken bit by bit as personnel worked to cut the monster up into pieces for transport.

The Private and Barry both walked to where Barry and the rest of his team had dug out a small foxhole with a Browning .50 cal machine gun placed within. Barry loaded up the first chain of ammo into the weapon then checked to see if the safety was on.

"So what now sir?" the Private asked.

"Now we lay down some sandbags to fortify our nest." Barry replied as he stood up.

Barry and his walked over to where some pallets of sandbags had been dropped off to the area by helicopter, many of the MTF were busy getting sandbags to fortify trenches, foxholes, and scaffoldings that littered the surrounding area of the pool.

As they got in line to get themselves a load of sandbags the sound of helicopter rotors could be heard as four Boeing CH-47 Chinooks approached the area, one of them airlifting an IAV Stryker with a 30mm gun, the rest carrying more supply.

The other choppers carefully dropped their cargo down one at a time while the IAV Stryker was lowered down, two MTF agents with yellow flares guiding the pilot until the vehicle was just a few inches off the ground before signaling that it was safe to release the Stryker.

Barry and his team got their load of sandbags while the crew for the Stryker got out of the helicopter, rappelling down to the ground.

"Hustle up! Let's not keep Ruby waiting!" the team's Sergeant Major ordered his team as they got to work on their Stryker whose callsign was Ruby.

As Barry and his team set themselves up in their foxhole the Stryker coughed to life the Sergeant Major and one of his crew stood outside inspecting the vehicle.

"Yeah, that's our girl, rise and shine sweet heart."

"So you into big girls!?" Barry asked shouting to the Sergeant Major.

"Damn right brother, I love my chicks tough and strong!" the Sergeant replied as he patted the Stryker. "This bad girl will punch a hole clean through your heart!"

Barry laughed at the Sergeant Major's comment then asked, "So how many engagements have you guys been in?"

"A few, we got dispatched to clear out a village of SCP 939 instances in the Middle East, we got to introduce Ruby to 682 a few years ago, then Ruby went on a date with Abel."

"Wow, so guys got some experience with that tank huh?"

"Hell yeah, what about you?"

"Oh we got to tango with the Plague Doctor when he tried to escape, we also got deployed here when one of those Terminator things came out of the pool, then we had to hunt down and destroy one of those talking rock things."

"Oh nice, so you've been here before?"

"Yeah, second time being deployed here."

"Have any idea what we can expect?"

"Yeah, it's simple really, whatever comes out of that pool, shoot it."

"Heh, alright, Ruby is more than capable of handling that."

"Let's just hope nothing comes out of that pool anytime soon."

"Amen to that."

The Sergeant Major walked to join his crew inside the Stryker while Barry took his place behind the gun as his team got out their MREs to have dinner. Barry would've joined them, but someone has to keep an eye on that pool, they never know what'll come out of it, and god forbid another one of those Terminator things decides to come out.

"Sir, you like Jolly Ranchers?" one Barry's men asked.

"Yeah." Barry replied, they tossed Barry the hard candy who caught it in his hands.

Barry begun to unwrap the candy when he noticed that another MTF team stationed on a scaffolding with sandbags at the top were pointing their weapons at the pool as they argued with each other.

"This is Sergeant Rommel, is there something going on with the pool?" Barry asked on the radio.

One of the MTF agents on the scaffolding looked towards Barry's position then got on the radio to reply, "I don't know, one my guys said he saw something move but I don't see anything from up here."

"Right there! Right there!" I over heard someone shout as one of the agents pointed at something in the pool.

I turned the safety off the gun and looked to my men, "Ready up, we got trouble!"

"Something's in the pool!" someone shouted.

A search light came on and started sweeping the pool and found ripples in the surface from something moving around below the surface.

"Frag out!" someone shouted as they tossed an M67 fragmentation grenade into the pool.

A few long seconds pass, and the grenade exploded sending red liquid splashing up into the air. Everyone waits patiently for whatever was in the pool to float up to the surface dead, time seemed to stand still as we waited anxiously, their fingers on the trigger, then it came out.

It broke the surface roaring angrily as everyone opened fire on it, but it had an armored hide, the bullets bounced of it and just pissed it off even more. The creature brushed its feet on the ground like a bull ready to charge, then came running at the fox hole Barry and his team were positioned when a loud bang rang out and the creature was caught in an explosion.

The creature laid on its back dead, a large crater was in its chest from the Stryker having fired a 30mm round into it; the creature resembled that of an armored dinosaur but stood on its hind legs and two arms and insect like mandibles on its mouth.

"Hoorah, Ruby's kisses are wicked deadly!" the Sergeant Major said over the radio.

"Nice shooting Ruby." Barry said on the radio.

Before Barry could relax, two more creatures of the same kind emerged from the pool and charged at the MTF surrounding the pool.

"Shit, there's more of them!" someone said over the radio as one of the creatures knocked over a scaffolding and injuring the MTF team on top of it.

"Clear the line of fire, Ruby will take care of them!" the Sergeant Major said as his crew rolled the Stryker up next to the foxhole Barry's team was in.

Barry fired the Browning machine gun taking care of where his fellow MTF agents were to avoid friendly fire. Ruby fired her 30mm canon obliterating one of the creatures, but then four more emerged from the pool to take its place.

"Shit, more of them!"

"We got them."

Ruby fired her gun again taking out another of the creatures but the other three charged out of the pool attacking the surrounding MTF while one of them went after Ruby ramming into her front hull.

"Run the fucker over!"

Ruby revved up her engine, her tired spinning out against the snowy ground as the creature fought back against her and Barry pulled the .50 cal from its place to fire it at the creature.

The combination of .50 cal, small arms fire, and 350 horse power working against the creature caused Ruby to overpower it and crush it underneath her weight, but more creatures showed up, this time two of them were capable of flight.

Barry shot at one of the flying monsters as it tried to snatch another MTF agent off the ground then fired at one of the armored monsters as it came charging at his position.

"Bail!" he ordered as they hurried to get out its way.

The monster ripped the machine gun nest apart while Ruby backed up then pointed her gun at the creature and fired. Another wave emerged from the pool, this one bigger than the last, "How many of these things are there!?"

Barry pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin then threw it out to the pool where it detonated killing one of the flying creatures as it emerged. It wasn't enough however, too many creatures were emerging from the pool and they couldn't kill them fast enough.

"We're being overrun, back up, back up!" Barry shouted to the crew of Ruby.

"You heard the man!"

Ruby started backing up as Barry and his team used the Stryker for cover as they continued to shoot at the monsters surrounding them. One of the flying creatures which resembled a bat landed on Ruby snarling at Barry's team but was taken out by combined fire to its head. Barry spotted one of the flying creatures land on the radio antennae used to maintain radio contact with command and the other containment facilities who currently have no idea what's going on here.

"Command needs to know what's going on here! Escort us to that mobile command truck!" Barry ordered.

Ruby turned and started driving forward as she fired her 30mm gun at anything that came within her sights while Barry and his team did their best to keep the flying creatures away from them.

A pack of the armored monsters charged at Ruby together who fired and took of them out, but the rest kept coming, slamming into her side and causing the Stryker to tip over.

"Shit, go, go, go!" Barry ordered his team as they made a run for the mobile command truck; as Ruby rolled over twice before coming to a stop on her side.

The flying creatures swooped down at Barry's team who fired at the monsters to keep them away, but one of them managed to grab the Private.

"Private!" Barry shouted as the kid struggled in vain to free himself with the monster flying away.

Powerless to save his teammate, Barry continued toward the mobile command truck and charged through the door while the rest of his team stayed outside to keep the creatures at bay.

"Command, command this is Sergeant Barry Rommel, active commander for Epsilon-5, come in over!" Barry shouted into the radio.

"This is command, what's going on there, sergeant?"

"Multiple SCPs are emerging from 354!" Barry shouted as something slammed into the side of the truck. "We're being overrun here, get something, anything flying over here to blow this place to kingdom come!"

Something again slammed into the side of the truck this time tipping it over and severing the connection to command as Barry was thrown around inside the truck. The truck came to a stop after rolling over a few times and Barry stood up as the sound of small arms fire was heard outside followed the screams of Ruby's crew.

Barry approached the back of the truck where the window had been shattered, the sound of fighting had stopped, which means, he was the last one left. He carefully peeked outside to see if it was clear and saw that most of the creatures appeared to have fled to the surrounding woods, but there were still more coming out of the pool.

Barry took a moment to take a few breaths then bolted outside as fast as his legs carry him, running for the woods. The creatures took notice and the flying ones gave chase, the woods came closer to Barry, but just when they within reach something grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted up into the air.

Entry Log

January 1, [Expunged] – 11:43:22 – Site [Expunged]

SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe – Designation: Arch-Angel

"What's going on sir?" I asked the eldest of the O-5.

"A lot of stuff Sergeant, Site 0 has reported that SCP 001 has started moving, with smaller "physical" versions of itself emerging from the portal behind it and forming a defensive perimeter around the portal.

Meanwhile in Canada, Site 354 has reported another full containment failure, satellite surveillance has confirmed that we're looking an invasion force emerging from SCP 354; we didn't have the time we thought we had to prepare ourselves." The old timer explained.

"My god. Sir, we're not that far from Site 354." I said.

"I know, that's why we've ordered a full evacuation of the facility, but projections show we only have one hour before that invasion force reaches out front door."

"Only one hour? To evac this entire facility? Sir, that's not enough time."

"No, it's not. That's why I need your team to rally up with the rest of the MTF and buy us all the time you possibly can."

"Sir? My team?"

"I'm reactivating Mobile Task Force Omega-7, Pandora's Box and I'm putting you in charge of it, Mobile Task Force Alpha-14 is already enroute with a mobile containment unit housing Abel, and I've ordered the release of SCP 105 from her cell, I'm also giving you requisition to add any other SCPs to your team as you see fit." The old man explained.

"I'm not sure if I can lead such a team sir."

"You better Sergeant, cause right now we're looking at the start of a global war, and it's coming right for us. There will be no negotiating our out, no treaty to sign, no truce, just total war, and we had better damn well win it.

Get your team together, and rally up with the rest of the MTF, I know you can get it done."

"Depend on it sir."

I swiped my card to enter a room where Alpha-14 had Abel secured in a containment unit, his arms and legs locked into place so that he was totally immobile. The Doctor, SCP 049, was also present with similar restraints on him, there was also a young a woman present, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing Class-D attire with her hands in handcuffs.

"Ah the soldier." Abel said upon seeing me. "Wait, why do you have wings?"

"Release them." I ordered the MTF agents.

"Sir?"

"I can handle them, just make sure Eve and Ava get out of here in one piece." I ordered.

"Uh, yes sir."

The men released Abel and the Doc from their restraints and kept their eyes on the two SCPs as they back up to the door. The door opened revealing the confusion outside and MTF agents hurried to get all Foundation Personnel to evac.

"So, you think you can handle me?" Abel asked as he walked up to me, so we were only inches apart.

"You'll behave yourself or I'll kick your ass back into your coffin." I replied as I glared back into his eyes.

"Uh, you do release what that guy is capable of right?" the woman asked.

"Oh he does, the soldier here is both fearless and skilled in battle." Abel replied turning to face the woman as he stepped away from me. "Qualities of a true warrior." He added as he turned around to face me again.

"How are you here?" The Doctor asked, talking to me. "Last time I saw you, you had the disease in you, yet here you are, and without even the slightest trace of the disease in you."

"I had some soup." I replied.

"Ah, how humorous." The Doctor said.

"So mind telling us why we're here?" the young woman asked.

I looked at the woman, wondering why a D-Class was here in the room with us, "Who are you?" I asked.

She looked back me in disbelief then replied, "You don't know who I am?"

I didn't say anything which prompted her to speak, "My name is Iris Thompson, but everyone here calls me SCP 105."

I froze a moment in shock to learn of yet, another SCP that is a person, but then I remembered how the old timer told me he had "a few" SCPs that are people within the Foundation's archive.

"Iris, my name is Michael Yair-

"I know, I saw you on the Foundation's live stream during that awards ceremony." Iris said interrupting me.

"Okay then, I'll get straight to the point. The world is under attack by a massive horde of SCPs, they're heading this way-

"No." Iris said interrupting me again.

"No?" I asked.

"You're going to ask me for my help aren't you?" Iris asked. "You really think I'll help you after how you people locked in here? All I wanted was to go back to living a normal life like a normal girl, but you people took that away from me!"

I was quiet as I listened to Iris then Abel spoke.

"A horde huh? Never got to test myself against an entire army before, the battle will be glorious! Count me in." Abel said eagerly.

"Thank you Abel." I said, never thought I'd say that.

"Why am I here?" the Doctor asked.

"Because you can resurrect the dead, there's going to be a lot of dead civilians, it's an unavoidable part of war, but with your help, we can save some of them." I replied.

"I thought my work was barbaric." The Doctor said.

"I'm not referring to your work Doc, I'm talking about how you raised the dead during the Crusades."

The Doctor was silent for a moment then replied, "Who told you that!?"

"Your friend did."

The Doctor fell silent as I continued to talk to him, "Doc, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I know you only want to help humanity, you've done good things before, and right now humanity needs you more than ever; please, be that Doctor, once more."

The Doctor looked up at me then nodded in acknowledgement.

"Iris, I don't know why my, "friends" locked you up, and I'm sorry that it happened to you." I said as I walked up to Iris. "But right now, the world needs us, I'm not asking you to do this for me, or the Foundation, I'm asking you, to do this for the world."

I removed her handcuffs then said, "I can't give you back your youth, but I can give you back your freedom."

Iris massaged her wrists then looked at me as the Doctor spoke, "I have one request, good soldier."

"Alright, what is it?"


	14. Chapter 12 Omega-7

ACT II

Chapter XII

Omega-7

Mission Log

January 1, [Expunged] – 12:26:47 – Site [Expunged], Canada

SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe – Designation: Arch-Angel

Active Commander for Mobile Task Force Omega-7, Pandora's Box

"Sir, Mobile Task Force Omega-7, Pandora's Box is prepped and ready, where do you need us?"

"Glad to hear it Sergeant, standby while I patch you through with command."

"Roger, standing by."

"Command, you have Mobile Task Force Omega-7, they're going to help you boys through this, out."

"Roger that, Omega-7 Actual, satellite recon shows some 500+ bogies approaching from the northwest, but a group has broken off and is approaching from the northern flank about 15 klicks out, break. You are to intercept and postpone the enemy and if possible, eliminate them.

Be advised we are dispatching an MQ-9 Reaper to provide you with air support, callsign War Crow, they'll be entering our air space in ten, how copy, over."

"Understood, Omega-7 copies all, we're Oscar Mike." I replied as I turned to my new team.

"Good hunting Omega-7, out."

"Alright, listen up, we got some tangos approaching us from the north, we're going to go spread out the welcome mat for them." I said to everyone.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Abel said as he conjured on his swords into his hands.

We were on the surface of the facility, the helipads were crowded and busy as helicopters worked to evacuate Foundation personnel while troop trucks down below did the same. IAV Strykers and Humvees arrived to provide fire support for the brave MTF agents that would be staying behind to ensure as many people got out as possible.

"Michael are we going to get any fire support of some kind?" Iris asked who was dressed in blue digital camouflaged MTF attire and armed with an FN-P90, Desert Eagle 50 AE, and her camera; she looked like a war journalist.

"Yes, we got a Predator Drone inbound to provide us with some air support." I replied as we marched into the Canadian woods.

"That's it?" Iris asked.

"It's better than nothing Iris, our air space is too crowded for anything heavy right now." I replied.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight off an entire horde with just a little UAV to support us?" Iris asked.

"By improvising and working together as team." I replied.

"Tch, with this murderer?" Iris said glancing at Abel.

"Murderer? Why good darling, I'm a warrior." Abel replied.

"Oh fuck you!" Iris retorted resentfully. "You're the reason the Foundation decided to lock me up!"

"Save it for later you two." I growled, "I need you to stay focused."

"I'm always focused soldier." Abel replied.

"You two sound like a divorced couple." 035 said laughing; he was with the Doc who requested he come along.

Iris scoffed at 035's comment as I spoke in a somewhat annoyed tone, "Mask."

"Just teasing." The Mask replied.

"Great, I have a bunch of children for a fireteam." I thought to myself as we continued through the Canadians woods.

I spotted a tine movement up ahead and motioned everyone to stop and get down, Iris did this dance before, so she immediately caught on, Abel and the Doc though, it took them a second or two to get it.

"What did you see?" Iris asked.

"Movement at our 11 o' clock, by that bush with the tree?" I replied.

"Are you talking the one by the log or the tree?" Iris asked referring to another bush also by a tree which had been knocked over.

"The one by the tree." I replied. "Use your abilities to expose it."

Iris slung her P90 and raised her camera up to take a picture, a snap was heard, and a photo was printed out displaying the image of the scene before us. Iris used her fingers to touch the bush in the picture then moved it to the side in the picture which caused the bush to move in real life.

"There's nothing." Iris said.

I watched the area carefully watching for the slightest movement that might give away an enemy's position and spotted it, a tiny shimmer of light, and I instantly knew what and where it was.

"There!" I declared as I raised my M914 and fired.

A laser bolt fired out from thin air as my laser bolt struck something invisible, the enemy laser bolt struck my shoulder, I received bullet wounds before during my time in Delta Force, but this hurt a lot worse. My uniform where the bolt struck was charred and my skin underneath burnt like a well-done steak.

I growled in agony while Abel conjured a war axe into his hand and threw it at the source, where the axe impacted with the enemy, causing sparks to erupt from it as its camouflage cloaking was disrupted; it was another one of those Terminator things that emerged from the red pool.

"Heh, one of those iron men again?" Abel said amused by how easily the Terminator was beaten.

I grabbed a fist full of snow off the ground to apply to my wound as Iris came to check on me, "You okay?"

"I'll live." I replied as I removed the snow to reveal my flesh as good as new.

"It missed you?" Iris asked.

No way it missed, I felt it strike me, my uniform speaks for itself, "Never mind that, let's keep moving."

"Omega-7 this is War Crow, I'm currently entering your air space and awaiting instruction over."

I got the radio then spoke, "Roger that War Crow, we are currently moving north from the facility, do you have eyes on enemy bogies ahead of our position?"

"Uh, affirmative, I got multiple thermal signatures about four klicks from where you're standing and closing in, break, be advised there is an even larger mass of thermal signatures to the west, how copy over?"

"Understood, is the larger mass heading towards us?"

"Negative, it's moving to the south east."

"Alright, War Crow stand by for rules of engagement."

"Roger, War Crow standing by."

"Iris move to the east find a perch, Abel get ready to lay out the welcome mat, Doc hang back." I ordered the team.

"With pleasure." Abel said smiling as he walked into the field.

"No protests from me, good soldier."

Iris found herself a good perch behind a fallen over tree, and I took position behind a small group of rocks then got back on the radio.

"War Crow, you are clear to engage after we engage, this will be a danger close engagement so watch your fire, break, four-man team on the ground, one in center, one to the west, one to the east and one to the south, break, you're target will be the red smoke how copy over."

"Roger, clear for engagement after ground team engages, four-man team on the ground, one east, west, south and center, danger close engagement, target marked with red smoke solid copy over."

"Abel, wait for the sons of bitches to get close to you, we'll slaughter them in the kill box, War Crow will decimate the ones behind them." I ordered.

"Warriors don't wait soldier." Abel remarked.

"Just do it." I growled as I got out a smoke grenade. "And stay out of the red smoke."

The sound of footsteps and vegetation being trampled was heard nearby signaling Iris and I to get down low while Abel hid himself behind tree holding a sword up his face like a knight. I watched with my muscles tense as they got closer to Abel's position who waited eagerly to greet them with his blade.

One of the armored ones walked past Abel and he happily greeted it by thrusting his blade into its back cracking its armored hide.

"Open fire!" I ordered over the radio as I threw the smoke grenade.

Iris fired her P90 in semi-automatic aiming for the gaps in the creatures' armor as I raised my M914 and fired away, Abel used his blade like a crowbar to pry the armor off the creature's back exposing its softer insides which he impaled using a spear he conjured in his off hand.

Missiles rained down from the Predator above slamming down into the red cloud beyond and obliterating everything within. Rock and earth flew everywhere and memories of what happened that night in Afghanistan came to mind, I froze for a second but quickly shoved those memories aside and resumed shooting at the creatures.

A few bolts struck the rocks around my position as some of those Terminator SCPs flanked around to get a clear shot of my position. Using my Cryokinesis I conjured up a crude ice-barrier to shield myself from incoming fire as I returned fire at the damn robots.

Iris was also facing a similar problem and used her abilities to crush the Terminators then throw a few rocks and tress at one of those armored SCPs. I took cover as more Terminators showed and concentrated their fire upon my position, I crouched down to one knee and peeked out from cover just in time to see another of those armored SCPs charging me like a rhino.

It smashed through the ice barrier like it was glass and I raised my hands to grab onto its mandibles as I planted my feet into the ground. The beast pushed me back a few feet, tearing up the soil beneath us, but I held my ground and began to slow it down before we finally came to a stalemate and engaged in a power struggle.

The monster tried to over power me by shifting the direction it pushed but I kept fought to keep it still before using its own motion against it to throw it to the side then raised my rifle to fire three shots into its throat, killing it.

"Command, we're going to need more firepower out here, some of these SCPs are heavily armored!"

"Roger Zeta-4 Actual, all assigned fire support is currently engaged, focus your fire on the cannon fodder and aerial tangos, let the Strykers deal with the armor."

"All callsigns on this net, this is Omega-7 Actual, those armored SCPs don't have any armor on their neck, get them exposed, and take them out!" I said over the radio as I turned my attention back to the Terminator SCPs.

A laser blot struck my arm and I raised up another ice barrier to take cover then returned fire striking them both in the head with two shots.

"Omega-7 you got more bogeys incoming from the north." War Crow said over the radio. "Omega-7, War Crow standing by for fire mission."

"Roger War Crow." I replied as I turned on the laser designator on my M914. "I'm going to paint your targets, engage painted targets with one AGM as instructed."

"Roger that, standing by to engage to your target."

I spotted the enemies up ahead and raised my rifle as I ordered Abel, "Abel stay back, wait for them to get closer!"

"There's your target War Crow, fire one!" I ordered as I shined my laser upon the center of the group.

"Roger, fire one, shot."

An AGM flew down from the sky and slammed down into the Earth sending soil, rock and debris raining everywhere.

"Splash, hit, multiple confirmed KIAs."

"Fire two!" I ordered as I shifted my laser, a few armored SCPs broke through which Abel engaged.

"Fire two, shot."

Another missile rained down from the sky and struck the Earth destroying anything unlucky enough to within the blast.

"Another good hit, I'm seeing 20 maybe 50+ KIAs from up here."

More laser bolts rained down on my position as more of those Terminators emerged from the smoke and I got back behind cover and took out another smoke grenade.

"War Crow, you are weapons free, target is orange smoke, four-man team to the south, watch your fire!" I ordered as I threw that grenade as far as my arm possibly could.

"Roger that, weapons hot, engaging orange smoke."

I fired my weapon at the Terminators that were marching towards me, Iris helped by shooting at the weaker parts of the robot's body causing them to divide their attention between us. As we dealt with the robots War Crow fired what was left on his Reaper into the ground beyond, obliterating everything caught in the blasts.

"Shit, Omega-7 I'm coming under attack by some of those flying things, fuck my drone's going down!"

Soon after I saw the Reaper coming spinning down with some of those bat SCP things harassing it before it crashed into the Earth. Abel threw the carcass of one of those armored SCPs into the remaining Terminators crushing them while Iris and I finished off the last ones.

"Command, this is Omega-7 Actual we've neutralized the group to our northern flank, break, what's the status of the facility over." I said over the radio as we started heading back.

"Not too good Omega-7, we got reports that several transports are away, but the facility is getting hit hard." Command explained. "There is a crow's nest southwest of your position that went dark not too long ago, you are to move in and recapture that crow's nest, and provide support for our evac birds, out."

"Roger that, we're Oscar Mike."

"Doc, Abel, we're moving out!"

Iris hurried to join us as we hurried through the thicket of the Canadian woods, the sound of battle could be heard in the distance as the MTF fought to keep the attacking monsters at bay, I could also hear what was going on over the radio.

"They're flanking on the left; War Beast 2-1 adjust your line of fire!"

"We see them, engaging!"

"Keep those flying rats away from the evac birds goddamn it!"

"Command, do we have any additional support!?"

"Affirmative, Mortar teams and Javelin teams are in place, switch to TAC req.219, go to town."

"Roger, switching to TAC req.219."

"Pelican 5-1 is away, keep those things away from them!"

"Aw shit, Command we got instances of SCP 008 infected out here!"

My team approached the Crow's Nest we were assigned to clear out and saw for our selves what the other MTF was talking about. The bodies of the dead MTF agents that died in this crow's nest rose back up and turned to face us ignoring the Terminator robots which were currently using the Crow's Nest to snipe the MTF defending the facility.

"Take em out!" I ordered as I fired my weapon.

The Terminators turned to face us, firing their weapons at us as the undead MTF were mowed down with ease. Before we could get a chance to take out the Terminators something slammed into the Crow's Nest obliterating the Terminators and destroying most of the nest.

"Command, this is Omega-7 Actual, Crow's Nest is clear, tell those Strykers to watch their fire!" I said over the radio.

"Roger that, what is the status of Gamma-11?"

"KIA."

"Understood, several evac birds are standing by for takeoff but the skies are getting crowded. Machine gun nests at the helipads have been tasked with keeping the skies clear for our birds, but our boys need fire support, can you provide support from your position?"

"Depend on it!" I replied.

"Iris use your camera! Focus on those armored creatures!" I ordered as I grabbed an M82 Barret 50 from a weapon cache nearby. "Abel, Doc, watch our back!"

I dropped the bipod and glanced into the scope of the weapon then took aim for one of the armored SCPs and fired an .50 cal anti material round into the temple of its head, causing it to fall over to the ground; it never got back up.

Adjusting my aim, I set my sights on another one of those armored SCPs which was struggling to lift up a Stryker. I spotted a gap in its armor where the back of its neck was and took the shot, causing its heads blow off, freeing the Stryker.

As I scanned for another target I saw a group of Terminators and SCP 008 instances get crushed by seemingly nothing, Iris at work. I spotted a Terminator which turned its gaze upon our position and I greeted it with and .50 cal to the head.

"Omega-7, this is Command, War Pigeon has spotted a group of bogies peel off from the main attack force, their moving in on your location; stay frosty."

I took out another one of those armored SCPs then spotted a Terminator armed with a heavy gun, surely something that spelt trouble for our Strykers, so I took aim for the back of his neck and took his head off. I dumped the spent ammo magazine then loaded a fresh one into the weapon and chambered the bullet to take aim for my next target.

"Command this Thunder Bird 2-9 checking in, flight of two F-35s holding areas, Omega, Hades 1, Four Blu-97s, 2000 rounds for this section ready for tasking."

"Roger that Thunder Bird, standby while we patch you through with Omega-7."

"Roger standing by."

"Omega-7, this is Command in."

"Lima Charlie." I replied as I took out another armored SCP.

"I have Thunder Bird 2-9 in the air, and ready to bring the rain, go ahead and fill them in on where to drop the package, out."

"Roger that, Thunder Bird 2-9, this is Omega-7 standby for fire mission!"

"Roger, Thunder Bird standing by."

"Standard fire support, danger close, friendly forces east of yellow smoke, four-man team to the north, attack direction west, declared hot, how copy over."

"Roger that, danger close, friendlies east and north of yellow smoke, solid copy, we're rolling in, weapons hot."

"We got guests soldier!" Abel shouted as he threw a Javelin spear at a Terminator.

"Thunder Bird off safe, guns, guns, guns."

I turned around to greet the monsters attacking our flank as I heard the sound of F-35 jets fly low overhead firing their guns at the mass of SCPs as they dropped their Blu-97 payload down upon them, leaving behind a deadly firework show.

Iris grabbed the M82 from me as I fired my M914, she took aim for the armored SCP accompanying the Terminators and blew its head in half with the .50 anti-material bullet. I loaded a Cryo-bomb into the launcher then fired, sending out a powerful blizzard blast which froze the attacking force, allowing Able to shatter them with ease.

"They're breaching the perimeter at the south flank!" someone shouted over the radio.

"Shit, we've got hostiles inside the facility!"

I used my enhanced eye sight to look off towards the southern flank of the facility and saw the MTF scrambling to try and close the gap in the perimeter and drive out the enemy.

"Iris can you help those guys out to the south!?" I asked.

"Too far away, my camera can't reach." She replied.

"Damn it, then we're going to have to get down there." I said. "Abel, Doc, let's go!"

"Command, this is Omega-7, we're moving out to assist in securing the southern flank!"

"Uh, negative Omega-7, regroup with the MTF I have different assignment for you."


	15. Chapter 13 Departing Gift

ACT II

Chapter XIII

Departing Gift

Mission Log

January 1, [Expunged] – 13:44:07 – Site [Expunged], Canada

SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe – Designation: Arch-Angel

Active Commander for Mobile Task Force Omega-7, Pandora's Box

"War Beast 3-1, we need fire support on the south flank, adjust your fire goddamn it!"

"Solid copy, we're moving."

The Stryker known as War Beast 3-1 fired its 30mm gun as my team and I ran by to help the rest of the MTF re-secure the southern flank; my ears rang for a bit, but my hearing quickly returned.

Iris and I took up a position by a machine gun nest where an MTF team was shooting at the enemy SCPs with a Browning .50 cal machine gun. I loaded another Cryo-bomb into the launcher then took aim, taking care to make sure my line of fire was clear of any MTF then fired.

A sudden blizzard storm overwhelmed the area freezing everything over in an instant which was soon shattered from gunfire and heavy weapons, but there were still many more that my Cryo-bomb failed to reach. At least there was now a gap to help everyone regain control of the perimeter.

"Command, this is Omega-7 Actual, we've regrouped with the MTF, what's the status of the evac?" I said over the radio.

"All personnel have been lifted off, we're going to start pulling you guys out of there, but the team we assigned to the Omega and Alpha Warheads has gone dark. We need you to get in there, and arm that nuke, once you do that, make your way to the roof for extraction."

"Understood." I replied as I turned to the MTF team next to me. "You guys got this!?"

"Yes sir, just make sure our departing gift is wrapped and ready!"

I called out to my team as I started making my way towards the facility, one of the Strykers stationed nearby exploded ad burst into flames as I came near, I stopped for just a moment but kept going.

We entered the facility walking past injured and dead MTF agents that had been pulled in from the fight taking place outside. I glanced at one MTF agent who was missing both his legs, and in complete agony.

"Keep him still!" a medic ordered as he took out a syringe filled with morphine.

The MTF calmed down a bit as the medic injected him with the pain killers before finally passing out.

"Alright, get him up to the roof for evac." The medic said.

"Juggernaut 2-1 provide suppressing fire, Beta-9, fallback now."

We came up to the elevator which was destroyed, not that it mattered anyway, everyone below ground had been evacuated up to the surface levels for evac, and right now Command was trying to evac the MTF.

"Going down sir?" a Corporal asked handing me a cable which had been secured to provide a means of rappelling down.

"You know it kid." I replied accepting the cable.

Iris and I rappelled down together while Abel decided to just jump down like some big shot, crashing down to the ground like some superhero.

"Show off." Iris commented as the Doc followed behind us.

"Stay focused Iris." I said as I got the radio, "Command what's the status of SCP containment down here?"

"Hard to say Omega-7, but we're starting to see a few containment failures from those things breaching the facility."

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "Get ready you guys, we're walking waist deep into shit here."

I took point leading the team through the halls of the facility checking out corners before moving forward, keeping my ears open for anything that might give away the location of the enemy SCPs or any escaping SCPs.

An MTF agent infected with SCP 008, also known as the Zombie Plague stumbled out into the hallway in front of us turning to face us as it noticed us.

"Careful Iris keep your distance." I said as I raised my rifle then fired a single shot into its head.

"There's zombies too?" Iris asked.

"Yes, SCP 008, the Zombie Plague, it's only transmittable through contact of bodily fluid, so you'll be fine so long as you keep your distance." I explained.

"I thought you had the contagion quarantined." The Doc said as we passed the corpse.

"We did, I guess one of those things breached its containment when they infiltrated the southern perimeter." I replied.

As we made our way to the silos where the warheads are kept one of those Rhino things charged out from a wall. I raised my rifle and fired a few shots at it, enraging it and causing it to charge us.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted as I stepped into a room on the side with the Doc; Iris stepped into another room opposite of us while Abel conjured himself a spear.

Abel raised the spear as the monster came rushing at him, he didn't have to do anything else, the damn thing just impaled itself on its own as it ran into him.

"Hmph, they're not very intelligent it seems." He said as tossed aside the dead creature as if it were a dead dog.

As he did the sound of gunfire could be heard somewhere else within the facility followed by the roaring of another of those rhino beasts.

"Survivors?" Iris asked.

"Sounds like it, let's keep an eye out for them." I replied.

We descended down to the lower level where the power had gone out, I turned on my rifle mounted flash light as did Iris so that everyone could see and carefully made our deeper into the facility.

"Stay close to the Doc Iris." I suggested to the woman.

"Worry about yourself soldier." Iris remarked.

As if to justify my worry for her the sound of hissing was heard nearby, I shined my light toward the source and saw a few instances of 008 infected stumble out from a torn-up office. I fired my weapon quickly cutting them down however it also attracted the attention of other nearby infected.

"Shit, I thought all the personnel escaped!" Iris said as she fired her weapon.

"They did, these are the D-Class!" I replied.

The damn idiots, they did that D-Class termination protocol again, and by doing so made our job that much harder. I fired my weapon in semi-automatic cutting down the undead with ease, however with each one we put down two seemed to take their place.

"We're going to have to go around, let's go!" I ordered as Abel grabbed one by the throat then threw it into the horde like a softball knocking them down like bowling pins.

We took a neighboring hall that would also lead to the silos, it was more of a walk, but there was noticeably less infected going through there. Any infected we did come across I had Abel take out, his weapons of choice made little sound and so didn't attract as much attention as Iris or my weapon did.

More gun shots was heard somewhere within the facility, this time closer, sounded like it was the same level was we were too.

"Command we're hearing gunfire down here, are there any MTF or personnel unaccounted for?" I asked on the radio.

"Uh negative Omega-7, aside from any personnel reported KIA, all personnel are accounted for." Command replied. "If however you find any stragglers down there you are to escort them to the roof for evac, however remember that you have to rearm the Omega warhead."

"Understood." I replied as I heard Command get on the radio with another MTF team.

"Alpha-14, Gamma-17 fallback and secure the southern perimeter. Beta-15, go ahead and pullback to evac."

I walked up to a door and opened it, shining by light down the hall on the other end where I saw a humanoid figure in the shadows at the end of the hall. I blinked as I raised my rifle and when my eyes opened again the thing had moved into clear view for me to see; it was that fucking statue! 173!

"Oh shit!" I said as I quickly back up through the door and grabbed a nearby shelf.

I pulled the shelf down to block off the door, I could hear the sound of stone scrapping against stone coming from the side of the door as I grabbed a table and moved in front of the door and shelf.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked alarmed by my behavior.

"It's that fucking statue, SCP 173." I replied.

"Statue?" Abel said.

"We're going to have to find another detour." I said.

"What about the basement?" 035 asked.

"You're kidding right." I replied. "Do you know what's down there?"

"Yeah, a shortcut." 035 replied.

I paused a moment as I thought it through, there was a catwalk that ran through the basement, it led from one end to the other where an elevator could take us close to where the warheads were kept. However, it also means we would have to get through the same damned SCPs that took away my first team.

"What's wrong Sergeant? You scared?" 035 asked teasing.

"No." I remarked.

"Aw, the soldier is scared of the monster in the basement." 035 continued.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped angrily.

"Behave yourself old friend." The Doc said speaking to 035.

"Just having a bit of fun."

"What's in the basement." Iris asked curiously.

"A predatory SCP, 939, it uses voice mimicry to lure in its prey. It also killed my original fireteam when I was in Delta Force." I replied.

"I see."

"Hmph, what are you a coward?" Abel asked. "I thought you were a solider!"

I glared at Abel who continued talking.

"How is it that you can slay me as a mere mortal, but as a demi-angel fear something so insignificant as a night time beast!? If those beasts slaughtered your comrades, then avenge them! Slay them as they slew your brothers!"

I was quiet as I glared at Abel with an annoyed ticked off look then looked at the Doc and Iris as I spoke, "Come on, let's go."

"That's more like it."

I led the team towards deeper into our current sector of the facility where an elevator leading into the basement waited. With power knocked out the elevator didn't work, so we were going to have to climb down ourselves.

Taking advantage of my enhanced strength I pried the doors open by hand then glanced down the shaft where the elevator rested at the bottom.

"One at a time you guys, I'll wait for you all at the bottom." I said before leaping onto the cable and started to slowly descend down the shaft.

My boots hit the top of the elevator and I moved to force the maintenance hatch open, once I got it open I jumped down into the elevator then got to work on forcing the doors open. Once the doors came open I immediately felt the same sense of familiarity that I felt back when I was in that desert, I recalled on how I led my team to their untimely demise, that will not happen again!

Iris dropped down into the elevator behind me, followed my Abel, then the Doc, "Alright, stay close to me, and stay quiet, ignore any voices down here unless its me." I said.

Everyone didn't reply, I guess that meant they understood so I took point raising my rifle to keep an eye open for those ugly freaks. It didn't take them long to figure out someone was down here with them and they started "baiting" us.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a voice called out.

I recognized the voice, it was the voice a D-Class that researchers threw in here a couple months ago.

"Hello? Who's there?"

We ignored it and kept making our way towards the observation room which was at the center of the basement. It was a reinforced room with bullet resistant glass and titanium bars covering them, with an electronic lock requiring a level 3 or higher lock to open.

An instance of SCP 939 walked passed our position up ahead and I motioned for everyone to stop. I kept my rifle's sights on it just in case it glanced in our direction and saw us, Iris did the same until Abel started talking.

"What are you waiting for? Slay it."

"No, it's not the only one down here with us, we'll wait for it to pass then move on." I replied whispering.

"What are you afraid of?" Abel asked. "You can slay that thing with ease."

"Just shut up and follow my orders damn it." I growled at Abel.

"Just shut up and follow my orders damn it." My voice said again, this time coming from above us.

I looked up and saw standing over us atop of some crates, it lunged forward at Iris but I thwarted its attack by grabbing it by the jaws, allowing Iris to escape.

"Go for the room, go!" I ordered as I wrestled with the monster.

"I hear you freaks don't like the cold." I said to the creature as I focused my Cryokinesis to hyper-chill my hands, then freeze the monster.

I threw the creature aside into more crates causing its icy prison to shatter, but the cold had affected it poorly, leaving it slow and sluggish. Another charged Abel who conjured a great sword to bisect it while Iris used her P90 to shoot another one.

Abel drove his great sword through the door of the observation room then ripped it open to grant Iris and the Doc entry as he fought with another.

"See soldier, these beasts are of nothing to us." Abel boasted as he butchered another.

"Just shut up and get up to the cat walk!" I ordered.

Abel obeyed, and we went up to the cat walks that ran over the basement floor and led to the elevator that would bring us closer to the warheads. One of those things tried to pounce on the Doc but he raised his cane to poke it, and the creature stopped dead in its tracks, quite literally; it fell to the floor below and did not move again.

Abel and I followed behind them to the elevator as more of those things followed out trail. I turned around and raised my rifle to shoot the first two as they emerged from the second floor of the observation room.

"Abel, climb up the elevator shaft and secure the top!" I ordered.

"Tch, and leave all the fun to you soldier?" Abel asked complaining.

I shot a frustrated and annoyed look at him then he said, "Fine."

Abel forced open the elevator doors then ripped open the maintenance hatch to climb up to the top of the elevator then began to climb to the top of the shaft. Meanwhile Iris and I fought to keep the creatures at bay while the Doc followed Abel up the shaft.

Iris snapped a picture of the scene then used her abilities to flick away the creatures like bugs on a table. One of the creatures went flying across the room and crashed into some pipes causing steam to start leaking from them.

"Go Iris!" I ordered as I kept the pressure on the monsters.

Iris obeyed and hurried to climb up the elevator shaft while I loaded up another Cryo-bomb into the launcher on my rifle then pulled the trigger. Another blizzard engulfed the area in front of me, freezing over everything, including the creatures, but there were still more coming.

Quickly I climbed up into the elevator shaft after Iris and began to start climbing up the cable. Those creatures stormed into the elevator below me searching in vain for me, I took out an M67 frag grenade and dropped it down for the freaks.

The small explosive detonated causing severe damage to the elevator and killing anything that was inside. I climbed up to the top then leapt to the floor where Iris, Abel and the Doc waited for, once my boots were on the ground I gave Abel a piece of my mind.

"Listen up asshole! I don't care if you think you can take on an entire army on your own, your part of a team now, so quit acting like you're fucking Superman and start acting like team player!" I shouted scolding Abel.

"You talk like you've been to war, you haven't got a fucking clue! I've been to war, I've seen my brothers bleed and die in my arms, all you've done is kill innocent people, you're no fucking warrior you're a goddamn murderer, a fucking coward who kills those too weak to defend themselves!"

Iris and the Doc were silent as they stared in awe as I finished tearing into Abel, even Abel was silent until the sound of gunfire nearby broke the tension.

"Come on, let's go see who else is down here with us." I said to the team.

I led the team into the dark halls following the direction the gunfire came from, we carefully checked our corners, taking care not to accidentally startle any friendly forces that me down here and cause friendly fire.

After exploring a few halls and corridors we came across a small group of infected occupied with trying to smash their way through the door of a janitor's closet. I observed the infected curiously as they kept striking the door, as if trying to get to something, or someone behind it.

"Take 'em out." I said to Iris as I raised my M914.

Iris and I took them out with a few well-placed shots then carefully approached the door they were gathered around. As I did, I noticed a light flashing around within from the gap between the floor and the door.

I reached for the door knob then opened the door with my weapon raised, just in case, as I did the sound of frighten sobbing children was heard as two young girls huddled in the corner, one of them had an eye with black sclera the other girl had a cybernetic eye which was shining like a flashlight and a robotic arm.

I lowered my weapon and the two of them saw me, "Mr. Michael?" one of them asked; it was Eve and Ava!

"What the hell are you kids still doing here!?" I asked. "The facility is supposed to have been evacuated!"

"No one came for us." Eve replied.

It didn't take me long to figure out who was responsible for that, the old man always told me how much a pain in the ass he was on the council.

"That mother fucker!" I growled angrily.

I looked at the two girls who were clearly terrified, it's a god given miracle that they managed to survive this long on their own.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"Yes, the church lady kept us safe from the monsters." Eve replied.

"Church lady?" Iris asked.

Gunfire rang out, closer this time and we all turned to face the direction it came from.

"That church lady." Eve said.

"Alright, Eve, Ava, stay close to Iris and the Doc. Abel you're on me." I ordered.

"So you're Eve." 035 said.

"Don't try it Mask." I remarked.

"Don't worry good soldier, I'm keeping an eye on him." The Doc said.

We proceeded down the halls towards the direction the gunfire came from, as we got closer I was able to make out the weapon being fired, a Remington 870 shotgun. We encountered one of those Rhino things again but Abel and I made short work of it along with some infected.

More gunfire was heard, this time right around the corner. I carefully approached the corner then peeked around to see a figure in the shadows, it fired their weapon at some infected lighting up their position for just a split second but not enough for me to identify them, but I did catch a glimpse of what someone in a Nun's uniform.

"Get ready Abel, engage on my order only." I said as I emerged from cover and got down to one knee then raised my rifle.

"Hold it right there! Master Sergeant Michael Yair of MTF Omega-7, identify yourself, or we will fire upon you!" I shouted.

"MTF?" a feminine voice asked as the shadowy figure turned around. "Wait, don't shoot!"

"Step into the light with your hands up and ID yourself!" I ordered.

The person slung their shotgun over their shoulder then raised their hands up as they slowly and carefully stepped forward into the beam of my flashlight for me to see them. It was a Nun, armed with a Remington 870, but that can't be, last I checked there was no Nuns stationed here in this facility.

"What is your name?" I asked with my rifle still pointed at her.

"My name is Naamah." She replied still holding her hands up in the air. "I'm what you people call an SCP."

At that moment I noticed some movement behind her, but they weren't humanoid in shape, they looked like wings.

"Take four steps toward me Naamah." I said.

Naamah obeyed, and that's when I saw what she was. She had a pair of wings on her back, just like me, however unlike me her wings were leathered and resembled that of a bat, or a demon.

"166." I said as I stood up and raised my hand to shield my eyes but quickly realized that I wasn't being enthralled like I should in her presence. "Is there something wrong with your anomalous trait?"

"No, I just learned how to control it." Naamah replied.

I lowered my rifle and walked carefully up to her, then glanced at the dead infected behind her.

"Did you happen to see two small children while coming down here?" Naamah asked.

"Yes, we found them." I replied.

"Are they safe?"

"Not yet, we'll get them out of here."

"Good, that's all that matters then."

I stared at Naamah, then asked, "You're not coming?"

"What's the point, your superiors won't let me leave this place."

"But I can, I have requisition to recruit any SCPs into my team as I fit." I explained. "You seem to have some adequate experience in combat, and since you're able to control your abilities now, there shouldn't be any problem with you coming with us."

Naamah paused a moment as she stared at me then replied, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now come on, let's go." I said as I walked past her.

"Wait, isn't the way out of here that way?" Naamah asked pointing towards the way we came.

"Yes, but first we need arm the nukes. Once we do that, we haul ass to evac." I replied.

"I see, then let's not waste any time."

We continued on towards the warheads, passing through the area where the D-Class was supposed to have been kept, but due to the power failure on this level, the cells were open and emptied. As we continued on I spotted a sign that read, "Research Cell 109-B".

"Hold." I said to the team before walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Iris asked.

"Just making a quick pit stop." I replied as I used my level 4 key card to open the door. "Come on."

We entered the room then I requested Naamah and Iris to hand me their weapons while instructing Abel to stand guard for a few minutes. I approached SCP 914 and tossed the ladies' weapons into the input chamber and like before with my M4 Carbine, processed them on the Very Fine setting.

After a minute or two, the machine finished and reveal the ladies' newly upgraded weaponry.

"If we're going to fight this war, we're going to better armament." I explained as I tossed Iris her new P90. "This SCP upgrade my rifle into what it is now, the same has been done for your weapons now."

Iris tapped the trigger of her P90 which coughed out a few projectiles of "hard light", Naamah's shotgun now firing molten shells of fire.

"Now let's find those nukes." I added.

When we finally arrived at the warheads' room we found two of those Terminator SCPs which appeared to be trying to hack the electronic lock to gain access to the room.

I took out the one on guard while Iris and Naamah used combined fire to take out the other. We approached the door and saw the electronic lock reading, "Error".

"Damn it, they messed up the lock." I said.

"Can we force our way in?" Iris asked.

"I don't know, there's a nuke in there so it might not be a smart thing to do." I replied as Ava walked past me and up to the door.

I glanced at Ava as she looked at the lock then raised her arm, "Ava what are you doing?" I asked.

Ava didn't reply, instead a wire or cord emerged from her robotic arm like a snake and attached itself to the lock. Ava's flash light in her eye went out and she began to lose her balance, but I caught her and supported her as I watched the screen of the lock go haywire with ones and zeros flying across it.

After maybe a minute, the screen changed to display a message reading, "Access Granted".

"Good job kiddo." I said as Ava regained her bearings, her robotic eye's flash light flickering back on and stood back up on her own.

"Abel, Iris, Naamah form a defensive perimeter, Doc keep an eye on the kids, this won't take long." I ordered as we marched into the room.

I walked over to the lockers in the room, then grabbed the one with an electronic key card lock on it then using my enhanced strength, ripped the door open to gain access to the folder resting inside.

Taking the folder, I walked over to the console that controlled the Omega and Alpha warheads. The screen flickered to life and I swiped my card causing the screen to display a message reading, "Welcome MSGT Yair, choose one of the following commands: 1) Initiate Countdown 2) Detonate 3) Disable."

I hit one and like before at site 354 I was given a color and I turned to each of them then punched in the corresponding code for each one until a new message presented itself.

"Set time delay for detonation."

I punched in, 00:30:00 and hit enter causing the room to light up in a deep red as the war head alarm went off.

"Warning, Omega Warhead set to detonate in minus 30 minutes! All personnel vacate the facility!" a computer voice said over the emergency intercom system.

"Alright, we got 30 minutes to get the hell out of here! Let's go!" I ordered to the others.

They didn't miss a beat and immediately made their way to the door way, but as we did I heard a sound coming from behind me, a sound that would make any MTF agent's gut drop and their heart rate elevate.

A dark chuckle came from behind me and I turned around to witness a humanoid figure rise from the floor, covered in a liquid which pooled around them as they rose from the floor.

"Go!" I ordered as I rushed my team out the door; the creature giving pursuit.

"Command, the Warheads are armed and set to blow! SCP 106 has also broken containment and is in pursuit, what's the status on evac!?" I shouted over the radio.

"Roger that, majority of the MTF has been lifted off, we're getting the last few guys out as we speak. MTF Alpha-14 and Gamma-17 are hanging back to cover your exfiltration point; Killbird 2-1 is also incoming to provide fire support."

"Understood, we're on our way!"

Naamah noticed Ava struggling to keep up and lifted her up on her back, tossing me her shotgun as she did which I caught and slung. All the commotion the alarm was making stirred up the infected which were actively searching for prey throughout the facility, but we made short work of them.

"Abel, take point! Slaughter any infected in our path!" I ordered.

"With pleasure." Abel said grinning as I glanced back and saw 106 still pursuing us.

In an effort to buy us some time and get some distance between and that thing, I loaded up a Cryo-bomb into the launcher of my M914 then pointed it at the creature and pulled the trigger.

A great blizzard overwhelmed the hall, freezing everything in range, including 106. We made our way to the point where I had barricaded the door to block off SCP 173 which was now absent, Abel and I charged the door the like football players forcing it open for everyone pass through.

I rolled to my feet and turned around to see if 106 was still in pursuit, and sure enough the damn thing was, lagging behind but still coming after us nonetheless.

"Double time people let's go!" I ordered as I hurried to catch up with the team.

We hurried up the stairs we came to the top level then made our where we had rappelled down from; we could hear Alpha-14 and Gamma-17 fighting to keep our exit covered up above.

"Come on, hurry!" an MTF agent at the top said before turning his attention on the enemies above us.

"Abel, get up there and help them out!" I ordered.

Abel nodded then conjured two short swords which he drove into the elevator shaft to climb up to the top like a mountain climber.

"Naamah, Doc, take Eve and Ava with you, get up there!" I ordered. "Iris and I got you covered!"

Naamah and the Doc roped themselves up taking Eve and Ava up with them as they climbed up to the top while Iris and I stayed behind to keep and eye out for 106, and sure enough the damn thing showed up, rising up from the floor ahead of us in a pool of black liquid.

"Nail him!" I shouted as I fired my weapon.

Iris fired her weapon, striking 106 causing him noticeable damage as he rose up from the floor, then began to make his towards us. I hyper chilled the palm of my hand, then shot out a beam of ice which struck and froze 106, allowing us to deal out further punishment upon him.

"We're at the top, hurry!" Naamah called out.

"Go Iris!" I ordered.

"What about you?" Iris asked.

"I'll be right behind you! Go!"

Iris paused then hurried to get her roped up to start climbing, leaving me alone to fight SCP 106 who broke free from its icy prison and came after me. I ducked and dodged as it tried to grab me using my heightened reflexes to avoid it, Iris also helped by shooting at it from above as she climbed.

Once Iris was clear I pumped my under mounted launcher and pulled the trigger as I raised it at SCP 106. A flash of blinding light followed by overwhelming heat as 106 was thrown back into the wall where he began to retreat into his pocket dimension.

I collapsed to the ground overwhelmed by sudden fatigue and loss of breath, the damn thing didn't get me, yet for some reason I suddenly felt very weak; as if had suddenly been water boarded after getting struck in the diaphragm with a sledge hammer.

"106 won't be gone for long Sarge, get up!" one of the MTF agents up above shouted.

Remembering how 106 recovered within his pocket dimension and that the nukes were counting down, I mustered every ounce of strength in me and powered through my fatigue to grab the rope start climbing.

"Help him out, pull!" someone shouted as the rope started to get pulled up.

With the help of Iris, Naamah, and some MTF agents from Alpha-14 I reached the top and made out way towards the roof alongside Alpha-14; the enemy SCPs following behind us as we retreated.

"Omega-7, this is Killbird 2-1, we're in your air space what's your status over?"

"We're on our way to LZ! Hostiles following close behind, along with 106!" I replied over the radio.

"Roger, we're weapons hot, we got you covered." Killbird replied.

We charged through the doors that led to the roof where Gamma-17 was fighting to keep our ticket out safe. An AH-64 Apache helicopter arrived at the scene and fired at will at the enemy SCPs that surrounded the facility.

"Let's go, let's go!" Gamma-17 shouted as we hurried to the CH-47D Chinook waiting for us.

I stopped to turn around cover the door as everyone boarded the chopper striking down anything that poked its head through the doorway before finally boarding the aircraft myself.

"We're all on board, let's get the hell out of here!"

The helicopter lifted off, as it did 106 began to emerge from the roof still in pursuit of us, but we quickly left it behind as the chopper took off, heading south the Apache following behind us.

I watched as the overwhelmed facility disappeared in the distance before taking a seat and glancing at my watch. The hands slowly ticking away until finally the time came and a sudden bright flash of light burst out from the horizon followed by a mushroom cloud where the facility once stood.


	16. Chapter 14 Global Crisis

ACT II

Chapter XIV

Global Crisis

Entry Log

January 2, [Expunged] – 09:04:11 – United Nations Security Council

SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe – Designation, Arch Angel

Active Commander for Mobile Task Force Omega-7, Pandora's Box

The chopper descended into the city of New York, on a helipad at the building of the United Nations. My team and the MTF teams that accompanied us stepped out as the O-5 walked over to greet us.

"Sergeant Yair, glad to see you made it out of Canada." The old timer said as he shook my hand.

"Like wise sir." I replied as I glanced at the youngest of the O-5 who also glanced at my team then spoke.

"What the hell is SCP 166 doing here!? Agents Terminate!"

The MTF agents that escorted the O-5 immediately raised their weapons, pointing them at Naamah and I quickly took action. I lunged at the O-5 member who issued the order grabbing them into a choke hold as I drew my knife and held it at his throat.

"Weapons down gentlemen." I ordered as I held the bastard hostage.

More agents raised their weapons this time aiming for me which prompted the rest of my team to raise their weapons, pointing them at the opposing agent while the MTF teams that flew in with us also pointed their weapons at the O-5's men.

"Whoa, whoa." The old timer said trying to defuse the situation. "Everyone put down your weapons."

"Tell your boys to stand down." I growled, speaking to the O-5 I held hostage.

"Drop him! He's enthralled by that bitch!" the young O-5 spoke.

"Do not shoot!" the old man ordered.

"You kill the Sarge, you boys will be joining him." One of the MTF agents loyal to me said to the opposing agents.

"They're all under her spell! Fire!"

"No!"

"I have requisition to recruit any SCPs into my team as I see fit, and I've accepted her into my team, if you want to kill her you'll have to fight all of us." I said.

"I knew letting you freaks loose was a mistake!" the young O-5 said before I gave his throat a sudden squeeze to shut him up.

"I am not kidding asshole, first you leave a couple kids behind for dead, and now you're trying to kill a member of my fireteam?" I began. "Tell your boys to stand down or so help me god I will cut open your throat and look for the words inside your neck!"

There was brief moment of silence as we all stood in a standoff before the old man spoke, "Kid, you and I both know that Michael doesn't mess around about this kind of stuff.

Call off your men, we got more important things to worry about here."

The young O-5 sneered slightly at the old man's words then look at his men and said, "Agents, stand down."

The MTF agents paused then looked at each other with their weapons still raised, reluctant to accept the order until the young O-5 spoke again.

"Now!" he demanded.

This time the agents obeyed, lowering the weapons as did my men. Once everyone had put away their arms I released the young O-5 then shoved him away much to his displeasure.

"Tch, you do realize that making acts of violence against a member of the O-5 is an offense punishable by termination, right?"

"You can try." I replied.

"Enough, let's go. The United Nations are waiting for us inside." The old time said.

My and team and I along with the MTF teams that joined us followed the O-5 and their men as the chopper lifted off and flew off to rendezvous with the nearest containment facility. Inside the building the entire United Nations Security Council was present, every political leader across the globe was present arguing with each other, a satellite image of the invasion force in Canada displayed on the big screen along with the detonation of the Omega Warhead.

"No one gave the authority to detonate a nuclear weapon in my country!" the Prime Minister of Canada shouted as he pointed to the screen. "But more importantly, what the hell are these things!?"

"And like I said Prime Minister, I haven't got a clue." The President of the United States replied.

"They, are SCPs." The old time said as he walked up to the President's side.

"Who are you?" the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom demanded.

"These are the people I told you about." The President replied. "They know what we're dealing with here."

"Ah, so you're the underground secret organization we've heard so much about."

"We are." The old timer replied.

"Why didn't you come to us sooner!?" the Chancellor of Germany demanded.

"It was none of your concern." The old timer said.

"None of our concern!?" the Prime Minister of U.K. said. "This is a matter of national, global security, it's our every concern!"

"And despite that, one of you tried to raid one of our facilities in the early years of the Cold War." The old man said as he glanced to the President of China.

The Chinese president shot a look at the old man then said, "It does not belong to you."

"It's too dangerous to be left unsupervised." The old retorted.

"Americans, you think everything is yours." The Chinese president remarked.

"Enough! We have a more serious issue at hand here!" the Canadian prime minister shouted as he pointed to the big screen. "My people are telling me my country will fall in a matter of weeks to these, what? SCPs? We need to act, now!"

"Agreed." The U.S. President said. "If we're going to eliminate this invasion force, we need to hit fast and hard, but we need first to evacuate the civilian populace."

"That might prove ruinous." The young O-5 said as he stepped forward.

"And why is that?" the Canadian prime minister asked.

"Because the invasion force appears to have brought with them a dangerous contagion, which we call the Zombie Plague. Many of our people were infected during first contact at one our facilities, which is why we detonated the site's Omega Warhead." The young O-5 explained.

"You? You're the ones who nuked my country!?"

"You should be thanking us, by detonating that nuke we've slowed the enemy advance, instead of being overrun in a matter of weeks, you have perhaps over a month before your country falls."

"You've nuked my country!"

"We might've saved your country!"

"Enough, we're wasting precious time here." The French prime minister said interrupting. "Tell us everything you know."

The old timer set down a laptop while two researcher personnel scrambled to set up a projector and hook it up to the old man's laptop.

"What you guys have seen are all sub-SCPs which emerged from an SCP we know as 354, AKA, the Red Pool." The old man explained as he projected the image of the pool on the big screen.

"What?" the Canadian prime minister said astonished by this news. "The red pool is real?"

"Yes, initially it only coughed up a single sub-SCP every 2-3 months, but as of yesterday, it has released an entire invading force upon our world."

"Perhaps that wouldn't have happened if you had told us of its existence." The Chancellor of Germany remarked.

The old timer ignored the elder woman as the French prime minister spoke, "Do you have any idea who or what might be leading this invasion?"

"Yes, hours before the invasion emerged from the pool an SCP we call SCP 1032 alerted us of an XK-Class End of the World scenario occurring soon by revealing a message on one of its hands."

An image of the clock was presented as was the clock itself which was rolled out on a cart for the UN Security Council to see for themselves.

"231-7's pregnancy?" the U.K prime minister asked. "I don't see how that translates to the end of the world, or an invasion force."

"It does when you understand the nature of SCP 231-7." The old timer replied as he reached for his laptop.

The young O-5 grabbed the old man's shoulder then muttered quietly to the old man, "What are you doing? We can't show them that file!"

"We have to kid."

"It's top secret, eyes only."

"None of that will matter if the Scarlet King wins."

The young O-5 was silent for a minute before reluctantly allowing the old timer to continue.

"SCP 231-7 is a young teenaged girl about eighteen years of age now, and pregnant; she herself is not anomalous but rather what's inside her womb. We saved her and six of her sisters from a cult who called themselves, The Children of the Scarlet King.

Immediately upon their rescue, SCP 231-1 went into labor, and died during child bearing. The offspring being a monster that attacked everyone in sight but was quickly dispatched. We managed to retrieve a journal from the cult detailing everything about the girl and learned that all seven of them were carrying a world ending demon inside them.

Once all seven of them have given birth, an SCP they call The Scarlet King will be able to enter our realm and god help us if that happens."

The old timer paused a moment as he tried to force himself to explain the rest of the details to the council.

"Upon learning this we attempted to remove the fetus of SCP 231-2, but… it ended failure, she died as the monster tore through her body and rampaged its way out of the facility before being destroyed.

We looked at the journal we recovered from the cult and learned of a… "ritual", that prevents the girls from going into labor, and seeing how we couldn't leave them alone or surgically remove the fetuses, we had no choice but to use the ritual on them."

"What?" I said confused by the information presented.

This caused SCP 231-3 to take her own life due to the torturous methods involved, as you'd expect, she went into labor upon death and we were left to battle and destroy the monster.

SCP 231-4 was almost saved, we used an SCP known as SCP 500 a bottle of pills that are capable of curing any ailment the "patient" has. It successfully managed to expel the monster from her system, however it mutated and evolved into something else, and killed everyone including 231-4 before finally being terminated.

SCP 231-5 died as the result of a botched procedure of ritual, 231-6 was killed during an escape attempt which ended in her accidental death, giving birth to the most troublesome of the creatures which we were forced to hold in containment before finally being terminated by Sergeant Michael Yair."

"682?" I muttered.

"Because of the escalation and growing difficulty of each creature, we believe that 231-7 is carrying the incarnation of the Scarlet King himself inside her."

The United Nations all began talking amongst themselves at once in a slight panic especially since the damn clock, 1032 was never wrong.

"So how are we supposed to stop this thing? This Scarlet King?" the French prime minister asked.

"We're trying to figure that out, but right now-

An MTF agent ran in and tapped the old timer's shoulder then whispered something into his ear.

"What?" the old time asked in a worrying tone.

"Is there something you wish to share with us?" the German chancellor asked.

"Yes." The old man replied as the MTF agent plugged in a flash drive to his laptop. "Another world ending SCP has awoken."

A satellite image of the southern Atlantic was displayed on screen which showed a faint image of something massive moving around beneath the water surface.

"This is SCP 169, also known as the Leviathan. I don't thing I need to explain to you why something this massive would be a problem to us."

"How are we supposed to fight against something like that!?" the German chancellor asked.

"Conventional weapons won't work on it, but the United States have weapons that can hurt it, maybe even kill it." The old man replied as he glanced President Trump.

The president paused a moment replied, "You're talking about Thor and Loki?"

"Thor and Loki?" the U.K. prime minister asked.

"Satellite weapons we have in orbit, the use rods made of Tungsten which are fired down to the Earth using gravity to accelerate it to Mach speeds. When they collide with the ground they can generate an explosion yield of about 11 kilotons."

"You have a weapon of mass destruction in space above our heads!?" the German chancellor shouted in outrage. "That's a violation of the Outer Space Treaty!"

"Quiet chancellor!" the French prime minister snapped, annoyed with the old woman. "Mr. President, please explain to us this weapon."

"Its quite simple really, it just releases a rod from its bay then lets gravity to the rest. However, just like with the Mass Drivers, it requires the target to be painted or tagged, otherwise you risk missing the intended target, and with an explosion yield of 11 kilotons, you probably want this to hit home on target." The U.S president explained.

"Will it kill that thing?" the Canadian prime minister asked. "Can it save my country?"

"Yes, and yes." The U.S. president replied. "However, we'll need someone to tag that thing to make sure our shots hit where they're supposed to. Also, we'll need to get "ammo" up to Thor and Loki to keep them loaded if we're going to use them on the invasion force."

"We can help with that." The President of Russia said finally speaking. "Just give my Cosmonauts the shopping list, we'll deliver you your ammo."

"And I have just the team to help you tag that monster." The old timer said as he glanced to my team and I.

"Consider it dead sir." I said.

"Then we're in agreement here; let's get this done."

The council was dismissed, and my team and I walked out to get ready for our next mission as we did I stopped the Doc.

"Hold on Doc." I said grabbing his shoulder. "I need you and the Mask to stay here, I have different mission for you two."


	17. Chapter 15 169

ACT II

Chapter XV

169

Mission Log

January 2, [Expunged] – 15:01:07 – South Atlantic Ocean

SCP 040-1k, Object Class: Safe – Designation, Arch Angel

Active Commander for Mobile Task Force Omega-7, Pandora's Box

"Listen up Omega-7, NATO and the Foundation's forces are forming up along the US, Canadian border to contain the SCP invasion so that Loki can decimate the bulk of their forces. The Russians are going to use their Buran Shuttles to supply Thor and Loki, your job is to tag SCP 169 so that the US Air Force can bombard the monster.

You're going to want to tag the creature near the base of its head, where the upper vertebrae and brain stem should be; a couple shots from Thor should kill the damn thing.

An AC-130 is being assigned to you guys to provide air support, incase you run into any resistance call sign is War Angel. Once you've tagged the beast make your way to the exaction point, and we'll pull you guys out of there."

"Consider it done." Michael said as he and the NATO soldiers accompanying his team watched what looked like islands in the sea.

However, upon closer inspection, one would see that these islands were actually moving, like a giant sea vessel. SCP 169 was a massive creature that dwelled within the Pacific Ocean, kinda reminded me of Godzilla. No one knows how long its been asleep, but it's been asleep long enough for islands to forms along the surface of its body that broke through the ocean surface.

The pilot of the Osprey flew us in towards the main island which rested on the main body of the Leviathan, we would have to navigate our around it to find out where its neck was then figure out the best place to tag it.

As we got closer more of those oversized bat looking SCPs flying towards us and began harassing the Osprey.

"Shit hang on everyone!" the pilot said as he fought to keep control of his air craft.

"Keep those things off us!" I ordered as I locked and loaded my M914.

I fired my weapon as one of the NATO troopers got on the Gatling gun and started shooting at the overgrown flying rats, Iris and Naamah did the same for the other side of the air craft.

"I'm going to fly in low, get ready to drop people!"

The Osprey dove down as I fought to keep my balance then slowed down as it hovered down low over the ground.

"Hit it soldiers, go, go, go!"

Immediately the NATO troopers hit the rappel ropes while Abel leapt out to cut down several flying SCPs like some super hero big shot. Naamah and I jumped down to the ground using our wings to break our fall, Iris following behind the NATO troopers.

The Osprey took off again the flying SCPs giving pursuit leaving us to navigate the island without confrontation, for the moment anyway.

"We'll follow your lead sir." The NATO troopers said as they readied their weapons.

"Alright, form up, stay sharp, if those flying rat things are here, then there's no reason some of those other SCPs should be here too." I said.

We moved forward making our way north through the dense untouched wilderness that had formed on the island, Abel slashed away at the thick vegetation to make us a path while I watched his back keeping an eye out for movement around us.

The air smelt of sea water, it reminded me of the beaches of South Padre Island in Texas when I was a kid. But the skies were filled with those damned flying rat things, killing any sense of nostalgia and keeping me focused on the mission.

"Omega-7 this is War Angel, we're entering your air space, over."

"Roger that War Angel, what's the view like up there?" I replied.

"Messy, got a lot of thermal signatures, recommend you paint any targets with smoke."

"Roger that, we're Oscar Mike."

We traveled north maybe about two miles before encountering our first tango, this one however was not like the ones we encountered in Canada. It was humanoid in shape, but looked nothing like human, its skin scarlet red like blood, it had three eyes which were black like ink, wore no clothing, appeared to have no sexual organs anywhere on it, but wielded a sword that had the color of stone but the texture of bone.

"What is that thing?" one of the NATO soldiers asked.

"The enemy." I replied as I raised my rifle and pulled the trigger.

A single bolt fired and struck the creature's head, sending what I can only assume was brain matter splattering out all over the trees and rocks behind it.

"Looks like they're easy enough to kill." Iris commented.

"Stay sharp, there's bound to be more like it."

"So, this Scarlet King, what is it?" Abel asked.

"I don't know much about it." I replied. "The file had a lot of redacted intel, but what I do know is that it is some sort of malevolent extra-dimensional being. Although, according to the O-5, the only thing keeping it from entering our realm is a single girl, but there's something off about what they explained to the United Nations."

"You think they're hiding something from the UN?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." I said as I glanced to the NATO soldiers. "I'll find out when we get back, for now we got a job to do."

We kept moving through the thick vegetation of the island, normally I would've had everyone move slowly, but we didn't have a whole lot of time, this creature, SCP 169 was heading for the North American coast, and we had to stop it before it made landfall.

As we made our way north we encountered more of those red humanoid things which appeared to have set up some sort of camp. One of them stood guard while the rest gathered around talking to each other in Samarian.

I motioned everyone to hold position as I studied the creatures from the concealment of the island's thick vegetation.

"Any idea what they're saying?" one of the Privates asked whispering.

I used my enhanced senses to ease drop on the creatures' conversation, their speech and accents were alien to me, but I was still able to make out what was being said.

 _"Why must we guard this beast? These mortals can't stop it, we should be out there, fighting alongside our brothers."_

 _"Don't be so sure [word unintelligible], these mortals have learned to make the Earth quake and tremble in pillars of fire. Besides, its not mortal kind, master is concerned with."_

 _"Bah, the Arch-Angel are powerless and aimless without their beloved chieftain, they cower by the gate while the mortals wage their war for them."_

 _"Never the less, they're still a potential threat and you will prepare yourself for battle should they raise their arms toward us."_

Having heard enough from the creatures I ordered the NATO soldiers to take the left flank then ordered Naamah and Iris to take the right flank while Abel and I got ready to take them head on the one standing guard, who appeared to be the leader based off the conversation.

"Engage when Abel and I engage." I instructed over the radio.

"Roger."

"Understood."

"Abel, let's go."

Abel smiled and followed by my side as we slowly approached the creatures, the leader took a fighting stance and raised his spear after we came within a certain distance; I don't know how, but he seemed to have noticed us.

 _"Who's there?"_ he demanded, speaking in Samarian.

"Go." I said to Abel.

Immediately Abel leapt out from hiding and charged the creature who raised his spear to block and parry Abel's blade as he cursed in Samarian. Iris, Naamah and the others opened fire on the other ones, mowing them down before they could get a chance to figure out what was going on.

I raised my rifle as the creature battling Abel used his spear to move Abel's sword to the side as they parried, giving me a small opening. I pulled the trigger once, firing a single bolt which struck the creature's head, killing it.

"Tch, that was pathetically easy. Abel said as he spat upon the creature's corpse.

I ignored Abel's almost child like lust for battle and motioned the team to regroup to continue forward. I took a step forward when without warning an arrow flew out from the thick vegetation around us and struck my shoulder.

"Contact!" one of the NATO soldiers shouted as I yanked the arrow free from my body and returned the favor to the creatures as they emerged from the bushes.

They were phalanx formation bearing shields made of what appeared to be chitin yet seemed to be as hard as steel. Some of the men's' shots ricocheted off the shields while some archers behind them fired back at us.

"Flash out!" someone shouted as they threw a flash grenade at the shield warriors.

The grenade detonated with a brief bang followed by a deafening ringing sound as the crimson warriors were rendered blind and deaf from the grenade.

Abel charged the phalanx formation parrying and deflecting incoming arrows with his blades then conjured a Warhammer which he used against the nearest shield warrior to him, and like a sledge hammer against a brick wall, punched a hole through their defensive line.

I fired my weapon in semi-automatic taking care not to accidentally hit Abel, who brought his hammer down upon the next closest red warrior, crushing its head like a watermelon. Seeing the phalanx formation having failed them the archers made a hasty retreat as we gave pursuit.

The red archers were mowed down, and we proceeded forward towards their staging area, where there more of these creatures waiting for us. Another phalanx formation was formed ahead of us, this time larger and the warriors armed with spears, while archers fired upon our position from atop a ledge above a cave entrance.

"War Angel, these boys are all yours, target is yellow smoke, friendlies south of targets, watch your fire." I said over the radio as I took cover then tossed out a smoke grenade.

"Roger that, we're weapon hot, standby."

I grabbed Abel's arm to stop him from jumping into the action then said, "Not these ones Abel, we'll get the next ones."

At that moment War Angel bombarded the red warriors with a combination of 105 and 40mm fire, obliterating them off the face of the Earth, all that remained were bits and pieces. The archers however remained untouched by the heavy artillery raining down from the heavens and continued to shoot at us, we returned the favor with our weapons, while Abel used throwing knives on them.

The creatures were oddly ignorant in how to combat us, the tactics they used were "outdated" they seemed more fit for battling someone like Abel or Medieval Knights. I wasn't complaining though, just made fighting them that much easier.

"Those caves should bring us closer to where we need to plant the beacon." I said gesturing to the cave entrance.

"Understood." The NATO troopers replied as they made their way towards the cave entrance.

I followed behind them with my team close behind, as we came upon the cave entrance a spear flew out without warning and struck one of them men, impaling him through the chest.

"Tom!" one of the soldiers shouted as they rushed to his friend's side.

The spear was yanked from the man's body by an unseen force and flew back to the cave entrance where it was caught by a humanoid figure standing out sight in the shadows, laughing to himself as he watched the soldier die.

Abel rushed the creature with a sword in hand which the being blocked and parried using his spear like a Bo-staff. The creature then pushed back with his weapon causing Abel to lose his balance as he was pushed back a bit, giving the creature an opening to kick Abel in the gut, stunning him.

The creature then grabbed Abel by the throat then as if he were a rag doll spun around once before throwing him back out into the open. I was taken by surprise so much that I failed to register that Abel was flying right and me and got struck by him, sending us both tumbling backwards a few feet.

 _"Foolish Mortals."_ the creature spoke as he stepped out into the sun light. _"Do you truly believe you can halt this beast?"_

It stood taller than the rest of creatures we found here on this island, more muscular too, and unlike the others it wore armor made of either chitin or bones, he also carried a spear which was made of bone with the spear head being made of a metal that looked strikingly similar to the metal that made up Abel's armor.

"Take him down!" the NATO soldiers shouted as they raised their weapons to avenge their fallen brother.

The creature laughed as he raised his spear which acted like a powerful magnet catching their bullets and snatching away their weapons from their hands, only Naamah, Iris, and my own weapon was spared.

 _"Mortal kind's weaponry has evolved since we were last here."_ The creature spoke as he examined the rifles and sub machine guns. _"And yet still they only compare to the bite of a flea."_

As if to spit in the creature's face, Naamah and Iris fired their weapons, a molten ball of fire splashing against his helmet while the hard-light projectiles rained upon his armor chopping away at it little by little.

The creature cursed at the ladies in Samarian then charged at them with his spear in hand, I threw Abel off me and rushed into intercept catching the creature's spear as I put myself between it and them.

 _"Foolish mortal, you were better off staying out of the way."_ The creature said mockingly.

I felt it try to push me back, but I gave no ground much to its surprise as it realized I was able to match its strength.

 _"I'm not human."_ I said, speaking in its language much to its surprise.

I shoved the spear back into its face, stunning it and allowing me to pull back as I planted my foot into its abdomen, lifting it up as Abel came rushing and struck the creature with a mace, sending it crashing into a nearby tree which broke and splintered at the trunk.

As the creature got up to its feet I raised my rifle and fired upon it alongside the ladies while the creature grabbed the broken tree then using it like a battering ram, charged Abel. Abel rolled out of the way and prepared to counter attack but the creature stopped then swung the tree into Abel like an oversized baseball bat, sending him flying into the rocky wall nearby.

The creature then took the tree and rammed it into Abel, pinning him to the wall before speaking to him.

 _"I remember you, Abel, son of the first mortal kind, you were there the last time we invaded this realm."_

 _"And like last time you will fail."_ Abel replied.

 _"Ha, as if, without that peasant bitch to aid you, you're all lambs for the slaughter."_

 _"Tell that to the soldier."_

As if that was que, I threw a ball of cryo-shot at the creature's back, it didn't encase him in ice like it normally did to other targets, but it did slow him down cause great discomfort for him as he struggled to turned around and face me.

Abel pulled himself free, throwing aside the tree and clobbered the creature while I fired away it the ladies joining in. Annoyed with us, the creature blocked Abel's next attacked then retaliated with a punch to the face before grabbing him again and throwing him my way.

This time I rolled out the way but Naamah and Iris failed to and was struck by Abel, I glanced back at the creature as it summoned its spear back to its hand.

"We'll handle this thing, plant that beacon!" I ordered to the NATO soldiers as the creature summoned back its spear.

The creature glanced back at the NATO soldiers and I charged at it to regain its attention. The creature stepped out of the way, but I recovered by rolling forward then turning around as I conjured up another cryo-blast in my hand and unleashed a blast of bitter cold onto the thing.

This coupled with gunfire from Iris and Naamah, enraged the creature who grabbed me by the throat in retaliation squeezing my neck as he lifted me off the ground then raised his spear in preparation to impale me as I struggled to pull myself free.

Naamah used her wings to propel herself while Iris used her abilities to pull the spear away from the creature. The creature looked back and saw Naamah coming and caught her by the throat as well then spoke to her.

 _"Succubus, so you choose these mortals over us?"_

Naamah did not reply, she did not understand what it spoke, which angered the creature further and began to slowly crush her neck as she fought to break free. I grabbed onto the thing's hand by the thumb and pinkie, then hyper chilled my hands to freeze his hand solid before yanking his hand apart.

The creature released Naamah as it screamed in agony while clutching its broken hand. Naamah raised her shotgun and fired a molten ball of fire into its face while I fired the launcher on my rifle, blasting it with a bone chilling blizzard and freezing it in an icy case.

Abel then charged forward with Warhammer and struck the creature sending it flying into the rocky wall shattering its icy case. Realizing that we were not going to be a pushover as it had thought we would and raised his spear towards the flying creatures in the sky above.

 _"Useless flying vermin give me a hand!"_

Immediately a flock of the bat looking creatures flew down and swooped in after us, I fired my weapon at the closest creature coming at me which came crashing down to the ground in front of me as I switched my sights to the next creature. Iris used her abilities to grab a fistful of the creatures through a photograph then crush them in her grasp. Naamah and Abel stood back to back to Iris and I, Naamah using her flaming shotgun and Abel having conjured a recurve bow.

One of the creatures managed to get through our defense and swooped in, snagging onto me by the back collar of my uniform then attempted to lift off with me. I showed my disapproval by firing my weapon into its guts causing it to release me as it went crashing back down to the ground.

I hastily unzipped my uniform's jacket as I began to free fall back to the ground and discarded it to spread my wings breaking my fall and glided back to where the others were. One of the flying creatures attempted to intercept me but I performed a barrel to dodge it while shooting my rifle at the ugly thing.

While my would be attacker came crashing back down to the Earth below I angled my wings closer to my body manipulating the flow of air around my body so that I would perform a dive bomb right into the creature commanding these bat things.

The creature stood up as his severed hand regenerated in grotesque fashion as blood, and red tissue erupted from his arm and formed a new hand. I crashed into the creature as I rolled forward while simultaneously grabbing onto it then threw it into a boulder as I completed my roll. The creature struck the rock with such force the boulder cracked from the collision.

 _"Arch-Angel!"_ the creature snarled in rage and disgust. _"I'll bring your head to my master as an offering!"_

I ignored the creature's threat and raised my weapon to shoot at it but the thing pointed it spear at me and a large chunk of the boulder behind it came flying at me striking me in the chest and crushing my M914.

I landed on my back stunned from the impact then saw what was left of my weapon, a now useless mess of weapon parts scattered around me. The creature jumped in the air with its spear raised and pointed down, ready to impale me to the ground and I quickly rolled to the dodge the attack.

The weapon struck the ground where I once was a second ago and shot the creature with another cryo-shot, it did not freeze solid, but it caused it great discomfort as it felt its entire body chilled suddenly.

Now unarmed I took on the creature in hand to hand combat, striking it thigh leg with a sidekick then followed up with a round house kick from my other leg. On anyone else that would've left the opponent stunned, semi-conscious, and their leg immobilized or worse, but this thing was different, it wasn't human, so it was hardly affected by it aside from being knocked back a bit.

The creature swung its spear at me in retaliation and I dodged by performing a cartwheel then ducked down to dodge a second swing before grabbing onto the spear as it came a third time and engaged in a power struggle for the weapon.

Before I could maneuver myself to pull the weapon from the thing's grip, the creature struck me with the back of his fist, knocking me back then rushed in to impale me through the back with its spear.

I growled in pain as I felt the weapon drive through my body and embed itself into the ground below me. I looked down at the weapon as if to confirm what had just happened then grabbed the weapon in a vain attempt to pull it out, but the creature held it in place, pinning me.

 _"Ha, you should've stayed at the gate with rest of your cowardly brothers where you were safe!"_ the creature said laughing as he twisted the spear still inside me.

 _"The soldier knows no fear."_ Abel said before swinging his Warhammer into the creature's face, sending it flying backwards.

"You okay?" Naamah asked rushing to my side.

"Just get this thing out of me?" I growled in pain.

Without warning, Abel grabbed the spear stuck in me and pulled it out ignoring Naamah's protests.

"Be careful, you could injure him further!"

"The soldier is strong, he'll live." Abel replied tossing aside the spear.

I struggled to stand back up grabbing the spear and using it support myself as I held the open wound in my side, based off where the weapon and pierced me I'd estimate it had impaled me though one of my kidneys.

Abel went after the creature again Naamah and Iris moving in to support him as I took a moment to regain my strength, as I did I noticed the small speck in the sky which was the AC-130 assigned to us, War Angel.

Quickly I formulated a plan of attack then hyper chilled my hand that was over the wound to numb the pain and seal it in ice then got up to join the fight.

Abel swung his Warhammer at the creature who managed to catch it then jab Abel's face, stunning him long enough for the creature to pull the weapon from him which dispelled as soon it broke connection with Abel.

The creature paid no mind to this however and punched Abel in the gut then grabbed him and held him over his head before slamming down onto his knee like a wrestler. The creature then grabbed Abel by the back of his collar shirt and belt and threw him at Naamah like a rolled up rug.

Iris watched as the nun and the ancient warrior tumbled away together and quickly snapped a picture with her camera as the creature set its sights on her. The creature pounced but before it could strike Iris it went flying back into the stone wall by Iris using her Psychokinesis through the photo from her camera.

Iris then raised her P914 sub machine gun and rain hard light projectiles upon the creature who grabbed a large rock nearby and threw it at the young woman. Iris rolled to the side dodging the chunk of rock giving the creature the opening it needed to get up and move in on her.

However I intervened before it make its move punching it in the side of its head, stunning it then did a rear horse kick in it stomach area, forcing it down to one knee then followed through with a Muay Thai styled series of punches and kicks to its face.

The creature stood up as it stumbled back growing more and more annoyed with us as it shot a look of pure hatred toward me. It threw a kick at me which I blocked then grabbed onto its leg and pulled, throw it off balance and sending it falling back down to the ground.

I quickly pounced but the creature grabbed me by the throat and stood up as it began to squeeze my neck again.

"Gotcha." I said as Naamah shot its head with her flaming shotgun, temporarily blinding it, allowing me to slip a blue smoke grenade into it chest plate armor.

I pulled the pin then grabbed both its hand and again I hyper chilled them before pulling them apart like frozen hotdogs, then kicked it away with a push kick.

"War Angel, War Angel, your target is the Blue Smoke, danger close, open fire!" I ordered on the radio.

Iris having heard my command, quickly used her abilities to swat the creature away as the blue smoke began to seep from the creature's armor. The ugly thing landed a good distance from us, about minute later heavy thunder rained down from above upon the creature, reducing it to a gory mess of meat and broken armor.

"Omega-7, confirm target is eliminated?"

"Confirmed." I replied as I looked at what was left of the creature while the NATO soldiers emerged from the cave.

"Omega-7, the beacon as been planted, we got 10 minutes to get to the LZ, let's go!"

"You heard them people, let's go!"

We hustled up and sprinted further north where we ordered to signal for pick up, the LZ was cliff that over looked the Pacific, possibly formed along a horn or spine coming out of 169's neck or head.

It was a bit of climb, the hill was covered in mostly rocks which were slippery from all the moisture in the air, slowing us down. Once we were in the clear we all got out a special launcher we were given before being deployed.

We fired the launchers which sent out a small beacon that quickly rose up through the sky flashing an unmistakable white light as it ascended.

"Omega-7, this is War Angel we see your request for extraction, standby."

We waited anxiously as time went by, glancing up at the sky for the inevitable strike of thunder coming, and for our lift off that damn beast. The AC-130 flew low overhead, gunners shooting at the surrounding bat swarm with the 30mm as the nose flew at our beacon flying overhead.

"Here we go people, hold on!" I ordered as I felt the cable to my beacon snag onto something, then without warning I was yanked up into the sky followed by everyone else. As we gained distance from the island atop of the beast's back the operators for Thor came over the radio.

"Overlord, this is Thor, we are armed and online, we are receiving a clear transmission from Omega-7's beacon, standing by to engage."

"Roger that, War Angel has already extracted Omega team, you are clear to deliver payload Mjolnir_01, fire when ready."

"Solid copy, sending Mjolnir_01 standby… shot."

I heard a distinct boom, like that of thunder, a sonic boom as a looked up just in time to watch something strike down from the sky and slam into the island with thunderous force, causing the land of the island to quake and tremble but the creature, 169, did not stop.

"War Angel, that was a negative hit, target is still active!" I said over the radio.

"Roger that, Overlord, be advised that shot was a negative, target is still moving."

"Understood, Thor, target is still moving, you are authorized to launch Mjolnir_02, fire when ready."

"Solid Copy, loading Mjolnir_02, standby…shot."

Another sonic boom followed a thunder impact from the heavens, this time the results were quite obvious. 169, reared up and let out a roar as the rod penetrated it hide and drove into its body a hyper sonic velocity and killing it.

I watched as the monster fell back down to the to ocean in a large splash of water which quickly turned into a monstrous wave, which was coming right at us!

"Shit, War Angel, reel us in, gain altitude, climb, climb!"

I heard the pilot curse under his breath as he struggled to gain altitude and escape the incoming wave's reach. I held my breath as water droplets rained on us and the wave narrowly passed just below my boots by no more than a yard.

"Shit, Overlord, we have a problem, get the National Weather Service on the line, tell them we got a colossal Tsunami in the Atlantic!"


	18. Teaser

If you're enjoying "The Foundation – Pandora's Box"

Then you might also like "Psychic Malevolence"

Now Available on Amazon and Kindle!

PSYCHIC MALEVOLENCE

Written by, RX Cadena

Illustrated by, Mystic-San

Chapter I

[Prologue]

"Why were you expelled!?" Merlynia's father demanded angrily.

Merlynia sat in her chair, confused. She had just been sent home with an expulsion notice from her Elementary School, and she has no idea why she had been expelled nor did she know why her father was angry with her.

"I don't know. I was called to the principal's office and they told me to call you to come pick me up." Merlynia replied.

"What did they tell you!?" Merlynia's father demanded.

"They just told me to call and to give you this." Merlynia replied taking out the envelope she was given.

Her father took it and opened it to read the letter inside with Merlynia's mother.

Merlynia waited patiently for her parents to finish reading the letter when the doorbell rang.

"Merlynia go see who it is." Merlynia's mother said.

Merlynia got up and hurried to the door to who it was. She peeked through the curtains of the windows that were at both sides of the front door, and saw a familiar man standing there dressed in green camouflaged uniform.

She knew who it was, although she's never met him in person, she's seen pictures of him in family photo albums. His name was Robert Gaias, her uncle, and it would appear he's finally come back home from overseas.

Robert noticed Merlynia and stared at her for moment then recognized her and smiled as he waved hello; Merlynia waved back then opened the door.

"Who is it Merlynia?" her mother demanded.

"Hey, Merlynia, do you know who I am?" Robert asked as he knelt down.

Merlynia nodded, "You're my uncle." She replied.

Merlynia looked past Robert and saw her cousin, Tomas Gaias with her aunt, Sara Gaias who waved hello Merlynia.

"That's right." Robert replied as he messed with her hair.

The last time Robert was here Merlynia was just a baby, he was surprised that Merlynia knew who he was.

"Are your parents home?" Robert asked.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Robert is home!" Merlynia announced as Robert walked in behind her.

Merlynia's parents didn't reply, they only stood at the dinner table with a grim look on their faces.

"Wow, hello to you too!" Robert said walking over to greet his brother and sister in law.

"Hey, big bro." Merlynia's father replied still with an upset look in his eyes.

"Come on man, loosen up, what's wrong?" Robert asked hugging his brother.

"See for yourself." Merlynia's father replied pointing to the expulsion letter.

Robert looked at Merlynia and then the letter.

"What happened?" Robert asked picking up the letter.

"I'll tell you what happened. My daughter's a freak, that's what!" Merlynia's father said looking at her with disgust.

Robert shot a look at his brother then realized what he was talking about.

"Hold up, that's your daughter, why the hell are you calling her a freak!?" Robert demanded.

"Because that's what she is, you think a human can read people's minds?" Merlynia's father replied.

"She's still human, she's just different." Robert said.

Merlynia watched as Robert and her father argued, scared and confused; why was her father calling her a freak?

"This is not her fault! This is the school! They got a prejudice bullshit problem here, and you need stick up for your daughter!" Robert scolded.

"You're not her father! This discussion is over!" Merlynia's father shouted back at Robert.

He stomped over to Merlynia and grabbed her hair by the top of her head.

"To my room, now!" he demanded.

Robert grabbed his brother's shoulder, then looked at his wife and kid.

"Sara, you and Tom go wait in the car." Robert said.

Robert's wife, stared at the scene unable to believe what she was witnessing, but she obeyed, nodding slightly then took young Tomas out the front door to the car parked outside.

"Let, go, of her, now." Robert ordered a killer look in his eye, a look he only had when he was face to face with his enemies.

Merlynia's father still kept a grip on Merlynia's hair who was holding onto her father's hand scared, afraid, and confused of what was going on.

"This is my, family not yours!" Merlynia's father growled back.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt her." Robert said. "You think our ancestors would approve of what you're doing?"

"Screw our ancestors, I'm sick and tired of hearing about them! They're a thing of the past!" Merlynia's father replied.

Robert looked at his brother in disappointment.

"Let go of her, right now." Robert ordered tightening his grip on his brother's shoulder.

The two brothers stared into each other's eyes in a standoff waiting for the other to make a move.

Robert saw a flash of red come over his eyes and looked to see his sister-in-law had gotten out a tazer and was pointing it right at him!

Robert quickly assessed the situation, two hostiles, and one innocent child, Merlynia. The Veteran could see Merlynia's face was full of fear and pain from her father's tight grip on her hair, and so Robert decided to take action. He pulled his brother in closer and got him into a choke hold causing him to release Merlynia. Robert then used his brother as a meat shield to block the incoming taser.

Merlynia's father yelled out in pain as thousands of volts of electricity shot through his body. Robert grabbed the wire that connected his brother to the tazer, and yanked it, ripping the wires from the device.

Robert then gave his brother a powerful push kick to his back, knocking him to ground and sending him sliding across the floor to his wife's feet.

Now enraged, Merlynia's father got up and charged at Robert. He swung at Robert, but Robert caught the punch and slugged his brother across his face knocking him back.

Merlynia's father then grabbed a chair from the dinner table and threw it at Robert with all his might, but Robert caught it and sent it right back at him knocking him down to the ground.

Merlynia's mother rushed to the kitchen to call the police as her husband and Robert brawled; Merlynia retreated in fear behind a couch as the two men fought. Chairs were knocked over, and furniture was toppled over or destroyed while Merlynia watched her father and uncle's grizzly street fight with frightened eyes.

Robert received a hard punch to the face from his little brother but didn't flinch. In comparison to the other soldiers Robert has sparred with, his little brother was nothing; his brother trying to distance himself from the family legacy didn't help either. Robert returned the favor with a punch of his own, cutting his brother's eyebrow.

Merlynia's father touched his eye brow and looked at the blood on his fingers then charged at Robert, now even more enraged.

Robert put his left arm up to block then countered with a quick punch to the face with his right fist. As his brother went down Robert's sister in law jumped on his back and held him in a choke hold.

Robert kept his balance as his brother got back up to take advantage of the opportunity. Merlynia's father threw a punch Robert's way, and Robert countered by quickly reaching back pulling his sister-in-law's head over his shoulder and into the path of his brother's punch.

Merlynia's father punched his wife in the temple of her head, and knocked her off Robert, and Robert followed through by striking his brother with an upper cut in the chin using the palm of his hand.

Merlynia's father lost his balance and fell backwards on the ground; Robert turned around to face his sister-in-law as she got up.

"You just hit a woman!" she said hoping to use her gender to her advantage.

"No, I just hit a negligent parent." Robert replied.

Robert turned around and blocked a sucker punch from his brother, Robert then pulled him in and threw him towards Merlynia's mother.

Merlynia's father shot a look at Robert then got up and went for a table drawer and pulled out an M9 Berretta.

"No Richard drop it!" Robert shouted drawing his .45 Glock 18.

Both men took aim at each other as Merlynia's mother dove for cover, and then two gunshots went off.

Robert stood there frozen for a moment with his weapon in his hands, after a minute he looked at his brother, and realized what had done; what he had to do. Blood was splattered on the wall behind his brother as he collapsed to the ground and laid on the floor motionless.

Robert looked around and saw Merlynia hiding behind the couch, he could see the trauma and fear in her tearful eyes; Robert lowered his weapon and put his hand up.

"Shh, Shh it's okay, it's, its okay." he said stepping back. He came to a chair and sat down in shock; blood was on his uniform where he had taken a bullet to the chest.

Robert dropped his Glock and held his head in his hands to hide his face. A moment later Houston Police came through the door.

"Houston P.D.!"

"What happened here!?"

"Dispatch I need an ambulance, at Elk Spring Drive! I got a man here that appears to have been shot."

"Are you okay? What happened here?"

"Ma'am I need you come with me, are you hurt?"

"This guy's gone, he's dead."

"Sweetie it's okay, you're safe now."

Merlynia stayed hidden behind the couch crying, even as police gently escorted her outside she remained unresponsive, she was too far lost in her trauma to answer any of their questions.

The only answers they got was from her mother who shouted, "Look what you did! You little Psychic bitch! You got my husband killed!"

[Author's Note]

Sorry about my inactivity lately, been working hard to make sure my book, Psychic Malevolence was all prepped and ready to go for launch. Now that I've released my Light Novel, I'll continue with Pandora's Box when I get the chance, so happy to see how much you guys enjoyed this story, right now I'm still brain storming how to advance the story but I'm not done with Pandora's Box yet! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
